Wack: The Troublesome Twosome
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: A Collection of Wally and Dick Friendship One-Shots (NO SLASH!)
1. Never Wake A Sleeping Bat

**Hello! My name is SunshineGirl1!**

 **I've written lots of other stories on fanfiction for the Ultimate Spider-Man and How To Train Your Dragon fandoms, but this is my first Young Justice Story!**

 **This is going to be a one-shot Collection of Wally and Dick Friendship One-Shots. And I am just going to make this crystal clear now I do NOT ship them. I'm a Christian, and I don't believe in gay/same-gender ships/couples. And I know their Ship name is "Bird Flash" But I'm giving them a Friendship name.**

 **My Best Friend and I have a Friendship name. We combined our last names. So if we're on a team we're *insert combined last names* team or just a funny thing we use like whenever crazy things happen we always say it's our *insert combined last names* Luck like Peter Parker (Spider-Man) has Parker Luck. So their Friendship name that My BFF helped me come up with was "Wack" cause it's Wally and Dick.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to be clear that I am not shipping them and it's just a fun friendship name. And I'd like to give credit to my BFF for coming up with the title of this collection. So thanks Fantasygirl1329! Also, I'm going to TRY to update this weekly.**

 **And one more thing I'd like to say is that I CAN take requests but I also have lots of my own ideas so no guarantees that I will do the requests, and the highest rating I'm willing to do is "T" so if you do request, nothing above T nothing inappropriate and NO BirdFlash.**

 **Cover Art By: ME! =D**

 **Okay, I think that's everything. And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summary: Wally wakes up at 3am and can't go back to sleep. So he calls Dick. And Dick is not happy about being woken up so early.**

* * *

Wally was running. Faster than he ever had in his entire life. He was running faster and faster and faster. He was unsure of where he was running to, or what he was running from. But all he knew was that he had to keep running. He had to go faster. He could feel the wind whipping past his face with what felt like, the power of a thousand tornado. Everything around him was moving so slow, it looked as if time had come to a standstill. Everything but him. He was going faster than anything else known to mankind. He was going faster Then Flash. He ran and ran, his heart pumping adrenaline through his veins. Until everything came to a screeching, and sudden stop.

Wally sat up gasping. Adrenaline still pumping through his body from the dream. He realized he was vibrating, and quickly stopped. Being a speedster, he often had dreams about running, and when he did he normally woke up vibrating. Normally if he did wake up from a running dream, it was when his alarm went off, or just a few minutes before it did. He looked at the clock. The bright numbers of his alarm clock casting a green glow into the room.

3:06 AM

Great. What was he supposed to do now? Whenever he had a running dream his adrenaline always seemed to be high, so when he woke up, he was wide awake. But never the less, Wally tried to go back to sleep. But after 10 minutes of fruitlessly, tossing and turning, he gave up. He pulled out his phone, wincing at the harsh light, before dimming the light on his phone, then going to his text messages, and selecting the most recently texted number.

 _'Hey Dick, you up?'_

Wally waited about 10 seconds before sending out another text.

 _'Helloooooooooo?'_

 _'Come on Dick! Wake up!'_

 _'WAKE UP!'_

 _'Hello?'_

 _'I'm BOOOOOOOORED.'_

Finally deciding that Dick must have been sleeping and not heard his phone going off, he did the most logical thing any person in his situation would do. He called him.

...

 ** _"IT'S BEEN FUN BUT NOW I'VE GOT TO GO!"_**

Dick jolted awake at the loud noise.

 ** _"LIFE IS WAY TOO SHORT TO TAKE IT SLOW!"_**

His groggy mind tried to process where the noise was coming from.

 ** _"BUT BEFORE I GO AND HIT THE ROAD...I GOTTA KNOOOOOW...'til then WHEN CAN WE DO THIS AGAIN?!"_**

Dick groaned, recognizing it as his ringtone for Wally. He turned back over in his bed, covering his head with a pillow.

 ** _"OH-OH-OH-OH!"_**

Dick smashed the pillow over his head harder, till the sound was muffled.

 ** _"WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN?! OH-OH-OH-OH!"_**

He was so tired, that he finally managed to block out the noise enough to fall back asleep, the rest of the song fading out as he drifted to sleep.

...

Wally furrowed his eyebrow. Dick's ringtone for him was pretty loud. Surely his best bud had heard it? Wally hit the call button again.

...

 ** _"IT'S BEEN FUN BUT NOW I'VE GOT TO GO!"_**

Dick was startled awake once more by the Owl City song.

 ** _"LIFE IS WAY TOO SHORT TO TAKE IT SLOW!"_**

He groaned, covering his head with the pillow once more.

 ** _"BUT BEFORE I GO AND HIT THE ROAD...I GOTTA KNOOOOOW...'til then WHEN CAN WE DO THIS AGAIN?!"_**

He blindly reached his hand out to the nightstand, head still covered with the pillow.

 ** _"OH-OH-OH-OH!"_**

Finally, Dick's hand grasped the piece of technology, he squinted at the bright screen fumbling to hit the answer button.

 ** _"WHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAIN?! OH-"_**

"Hello?" Dick mumbled, in his half-awake state.

"Hey!" a voice said on the other end that was WAY too cheerful for 3 a.m.

"Why are you calling?" Dick asked his voice heavy with sleep and annoyance.

"I woke up and couldn't sleep, and I was bored-"

"Are you telling me," Dick growled, glancing at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "that you felt the need to call me... _at_ _3 A.M._...because you were bored?"

"Yup." Wally said popping the 'p'

Dick growled, hanging up the phone, and putting it back on his nightstand, and going back to sleep. He was way too tired and grumpy to deal with Wally being bored right then.

 ** _"IT'S BEEN FUN BUT NOW I'VE GOT TO GO!"_**

Dick all but screamed in frustration. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. And he had SCHOOL in a few hours.

 ** _"LIFE IS WAY TOO SHORT TO TAKE IT SLOW!"_**

He hit the 'ignore' button and silenced his phone. Sighing grumpily, he flopped back onto the bed, snuggling under the covers, and just as he was starting to fall asleep again.

 _"Dude! You hung up on me!"_ Wally's voice came through the communicator in his ear.

"I know," Dick growled.

 _"Why?"_

"Because it's 3 a.m."

Wally snorted. _"Well_ someone's _cranky."_

"Wally! It's 3 A.M. and I have SCHOOL in a few hours! So do YOU!" Dick, said getting VERY annoyed.

 _"Geez, who spit in your pudding?"_

"NOBODY! BUT YOU CALLED ME AT 3 A.M. ON A SCHOOL NIGHT JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!" Dick shouted into the earpiece.

 _"Sheesh. Shout any louder and you may wake up Daddy Bats."_ Wally teased.

"Wallace Rudolph West," Dick said in a warning tone. "I am hanging up now and going to sleep. Like EVERY OTHER PERSON in this city is. Do NOT call me back!"

Wally giggled. _"Okay. Night Night Robby."_

"Good _Night."_ Dick hissed hearing the transmission end.

10 minutes later after Dick had fallen back asleep, Wally ran to Gothom, knowing Dick had silenced his phone. And he unsilenced his phone, before grabbing one of Alfred's cookies from the kitchen and heading back to his room, in a matter of minutes.

 ** _"IT'S BEEN FUN BUT NOW I'VE GOT TO GO!"_**

 **"WALLY!"**

* * *

 **XD Poor Poor Dick. =P**

 **Oh, and if any of you were wondering what song the ringtone was, it's '"When Can I See You Again?" by Owl City'**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	2. Speedsters and Wheelchairs

**Hey Guys! Sorry I was supposed to update this Monday but things got busy. So I'm one day behind in my story updating schedule. I was supposed to write the next MTASH one-shot yesterday, but I'll just have to write/post two tomorrow I guess or three today or something. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the last one-shot! And here's the second one! Shout-Outs!:**

 **Fansquealing: Thanks! And yes this is going to be a one-shot collection, This is the ssecond one-shot! (I already have a list of lots of ideas, but I'm always welcome to more ideas, so if you have some I'd love to hear them. =D)**

 **Jemerald Goldie: XD yup. Every time me and best friend are talking about it in real life, I always refer to this story as "Wack" and she always has to try not tro laugh, just cause it sounds so weird when you're talking and you say "Oh so I got some more ideas for Wack" =P Thanks! Your review was so encouraging, and made my day, and left me smiling. =D thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **someonethe3rd: Thanks! And can I just say that I love your user name? XD**

 **Thank you to MerOdie, Roselee1910, and roxassoul for favoriting!**

 **And Thank you to MerOdie, toomanyobsessionstocount (love your user name btw), UniLiliCornia, ghostk1ng (when you first followed me I said to my brother, "There's a ghost following me!" XD) for Following!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+ (Warning that bones do get broken in this, but nothing gory or anything.)**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summary: Robin breaks his leg and is confined to a wheelchair. So KF decides to take them on a little joy ride...**

* * *

 ** _"ROB!"_** KF shouted, horrified.

He knocked out the guy he was currently fighting, in one swift punch, and ran over to his injured friend, skidding to his knees.

"Rob? Rob, buddy are you okay?" He asked, trying to help him sit up. Robin grit his teeth. "What's hurt?" KF asked immediately.

"M'leg," Robin grunted out.

Kid Flash let his eyes drift to Robin's left leg, inwardly wincing at the sight. It was twisted at an odd angle and was obviously broken. There had been an explosion one of the enemies had set off, Robin had been about to jump down from the rafters, but instead fell, and landed wrong, breaking his leg.

 _"Guys, Robin's down. I'm gonna get him back to the bio ship,"_ KF said over the mind link, gently picking Robin up, muttering a quick 'sorry' when Robin hissed in pain. He quickly ran back to the bio ship, with his injured teammate.

...

"I don't know what to do," Robin said.

"I don't think there's anything we CAN do," KF replied.

"We've done everything we can."

"This is it. We're going to die."

"It's been nice knowing you."

"You too."

"Would you two shut up?" Artemis groaned.

"What?!" Wally protested. "Death by boredom is serious!"

"Then go find something to do," she growled.

"But there's nothing _to_ do," Wally whined.

"Yeah, and in case you didn't notice, I've got a broken leg here! The only things we can do are play board games and video games, and we've already played all of them, TWICE," Robin complained, "maturely" crossing his arms in his wheelchair with a pout on his face.

Artemis just rolled her eyes, leaving the room.

Robin and Kid Flash just sat in silence for a minute, both wracking their brains for things to do. When suddenly, a slow, mischievous grin, spread across KF's face.

"Hey Rob." He said still grinning like The Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Rob asked, smirking, knowing that the look Wally was giving him only meant something epic and something that they probably weren't supposed to do was in store.

"Since you're in a wheelchair, as your best friend. It's sorta my job to push you around in it, right?" Wally started.

Robin's smirk fell, and he scowled. "I told you I could do it myself, and I didn't need help-" he started.

"Yes but as you SUPER POWERED best friend it's kinda my job to push you around, isn't it?" KF said grinning so much that his cheeks started to hurt.

Robin grinned as well, catching on to what KF was saying. "Well when you put it that way YEAH, it _would_ be kinda rude not to," Robin smirked.

"And I wouldn't want to be RUDE, now would I?" Wally smirked, getting up.

"No, not at ALL. I mean, Agent A. would be ashamed of you."

"You're absolutely right. You know how much I hate to disappoint Agent A." Wally agreed.

"Well then by all means, just as to not disappoint Agent A." Robin said, gripping onto the handles of the wheelchair.

"Ready?" Wally said, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair. "Bats AWAY!" He called, zipping around the halls of Mount Justice so fast that the wheelchair was sure to leave tire marks.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Robin whooped, pumping a fist in the air.

They sped past the training room, their hair whipping around their faces, Dick had to be careful that his sunglasses didn't fall off at the high speeds they were going at. Wally was even fast enough to run them through the kitchen and grab a cookie for each of them. Dick grinned from ear to ear, him and Wally both cheering loudly, as they raced around the inside of Mount Justice at obnoxious speeds.

Until a dark figure appeared in their path, and in a split second, their joyful expressions turned to ones of horror. as the approached the Dark Knight going too fast to stop. They collided with something on the ground, sending them both crashing into the nearest wall, but due to Wally's fast reflexes, he managed to grab Dick, and take most of the impact, so that Dick wouldn't hurt himself more than he already was.

There was a sickening crack as they hit the wall and tumbled to the ground, their joy-run cut short. Both dazed heroes looked up to face the one and only Batman. He glared at them, doing his infamous Bat-Growl. Wally whimpered. Dick turned to his best friend, thinking he was just whimpering due to the downright terrifying look Batman was giving them but realized that Wally had broken his leg from the sheer force of the impact, and must have landed on it wrong while trying to make sure Dick didn't injure himself further.

After glaring at them silently for a few seconds, Batman-no Bruce sighed. "We _will_ discuss this later."

Then he helped Dick Back into the wheelchair and fixed his skewed sunglasses. He tried to help Wally stand up, But ended up having to embarrassingly carry Wally to the med bay as Dick rolled alongside them silently.

...

Wally and Dick sat silently next to each other. Both in wheelchairs, both with their left legs broken. They had just gotten lectured by Batman on how they were putting the team in danger by injuring themselves, by goofing off and downing the team a couple of players. So after what felt like hours of lecturing. Batman had Zeta beamed away, leaving Wally and Dick sitting next to each other in their respective wheelchairs.

Wally looked up at Dick. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dick's head snapped up to look at him. "That we should attach my wheelchair to yours and have you use your super speed to joy-ride around Mount Justice? Of course." Robin said smirking.

"Yes!" Wally said pumping his fist in the air. "Let's go get the superglue!" And with that, the two mischievous teen heroes wheeled off to cause more trouble

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that one-shot!**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love Y'all to the Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	3. Speedster and Elevators DON'T Mix

**Hey Guys! Sorry, this was supposed to get posted yesterday. ;) Anyway, I just wanna say I don't know that much about how panic attacks work cause I've never had one, but I have been claustrophobic before. Mostly when I'm claustrophobic it's when a room is completely dark. Like we've been staying at people's houses before and if the room I'm sleeping in is like pitch black, and it's the same when I close my eyes as when I open them, I freak out, I started breathing quickly, I start crying, and I've unintentionally held my breath before and just silently freaked out. I mean It's happened when there's another person in the room and they didn't even notice just because of how quiet it was when I panicked. Anyway, I kinda just based Wally's fear off of my own like that. Soooooooo yeah. Anyway Shout Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: XD Yeah. Glad you're enjoying this.**

 **lanalight1: XD yup.**

* * *

 **Rating: K+ (Maybe Low T)**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Summary: Dick and Wally get trapped in an elevator. Wally is claustrophobic.**

* * *

"Dude! You should've seen the look on his face. Priceless."

"I know right?! I still can't believe you painted the Bat-mobile PINK!" Wally exclaimed, in between fits of laughter as they walked into the elevator, both of them dripping wet from running through the rain outside.

Dick cackled, in his Robin laugh. The elevator doors closed as they made their way up the many stories of Wayne Enterprise. "Yeah, he was NOT happy about that. He said I had to clean the whole Bat-mobile until the paint was gone. Luckily, I used washable paint so it came right off." Dick smirked.

Wally was just about dying as soon as he heard that. "Yeah, next time you should totally-" Wally was cut off by the light flickering out. Wally's breath hitched in his throat, as they were plunged into complete darkness.

Dick quickly turned his phone on putting it on Flashlight mode. "Dude, you good?" He asked. Wally nodded. Dick put a hand to his ear. activating his communicator.

"Bruce?"

 _"Are you guys here yet?"_

"Yeah. We're in the elevator. But the lights went out and everything."

 _"The storm has caused a city-wide power outage. They're getting firemen now to get everyone out of the elevators, but it will take awhile before they can get to you."_

Dick groaned. "How long is a while?"

 _"I'd say give them at least 45 minutes." Bruce sighed._

"Fine. We'll see you then I guess."

 _"Sorry, Dick. Call back on the communicator if you need anything."_

Dick nodded forgetting for a minute Bruce couldn't see him. "Okay." Then the comm went silent.

...

Wally tried to look at Dick while he was talking on his communicator, seeing as he and Wally were about the only thing illuminated by the dim cellphone.

He tried not to focus on the suffocating darkness that surrounded them. He tried not to think about how the walls seemed to be closing in, or how with every inhale he took the walls seemed to pulse inwards, closing in on him, suffocating him to the point every breath seemed as if someone was choking him as the darkness crept closer and closer. It was overwhelming. Without fully realizing it he had started holding his breath, and he had started vibrating violently. He had backed up so far that he hit the wall. The wall hadn't been that close to him before had it? They were getting closer, they were going to suffocate him, it was only a matter of time before they ran out of air and then-

 _"WALLY!"_

Wally gasped, not fully realizing that he had stopped breathing. His chest felt tight, and he felt choked as the darkness continued to creep up on him as if trying to crush him. Dick appeared in his line of vision, although he was blurred, and Wally realized it was because he was vibrating. Dick held his phone up so that the flashlight illuminated the area where he had slid to the ground, and where Dick was kneeling beside him. He couldn't even talk, he tried to focus on Dick, he could tell he was talking but everything sounded muffled and he felt hot and could feel himself sweating as tears burned his eyes.

...

Dick sighed, "He said they won't be able to get to us for at least 45 minutes." Dick said looking up at Wally. But was surprised to see his eyes blown wide, darting around the small space frantically. He was starting to vibrate as he backed up, his breath hitching as he hit the wall, his knees giving out. Dick's eyes grew wide in alarm at his friend.

"Wally?" He asked, kneeling down next to his friend, Wally seemed to scarcely even be breathing at this point. "Wally? Wally! Answer me!" Dick grabbed his shoulders giving them a firm shake, _"WALLY!"_

Wally gasped, but instead of breathing normally his breaths were coming out in short gasps. He was hyperventilating. Shoot. Dick held up his phone so he could better see Wally, he had tears streaming down his face. "Wally, listen to me. Wally, you to calm down. Wally, _Wally._ _Wallace Rudolph West!_ Answer me!"

At the mention of his full name, Wally's eyes flitted over to Dick. "Wally, What's wrong?"

"Can't- _breathe._ the walls are choking me. I can't breathe, it's too dark, I-I _can't-_ " Wally squeezed his eyes shut before they flew open again, as he painfully gasped for breath.

 _Oh no. Wally's claustrophobic. Great. He's having a panic attack. Shoot. What do I do?_ Dick thought. "Wally, look at me." Wally's panicking eyes made contact with his calm blue ones.

"Um, do you remember that time that we booby-trapped Roy's whole apartment for April Fool's Day?" Dick blurted out. _Where did that come from?_ Dick thought. Wally was still gasping for breath but maintained eye contact with him.

"A-And that time that we got scared of the thunder and ran downstairs at the mansion, and Alfred found us under the blankets in the living room, and he made us cookies and hot chocolate, and read to us until we fell asleep?" Wally was still vibrating and hiccuping slightly, but he didn't have tears running down his face anymore. "And um," Dick racked his brain for other memories to distract his panic-stricken brother.

"What about that time when we had our first sleepover and you kept kicking me off the bed?" Dick laughed. Wally stopped vibrating but was still shaking violently. "And remember that other time when we found out where Alfred had hidden all the cookies and ate ALL of them?" Wally nodded, shakily.

"And that time we were teaching Connor how to play Mario Kart and he kept falling off the road?" Dick giggled.

Wally just slumped against Dick, still shaking violently.

"Or that time when we both got sick and marathoned all those old Disney movies with Aunt Iris?" Dick said softly, wrapping his arm around the redhead. "Or the time you called me at 3 a.m. because you were bored?"

"Wh-whi-ich ti-ime-m?" Wally asked. Dick let out a quiet laugh, tightening his arm around Wally. Wally let out a small whimper, but was otherwise silent. Dick made Wally lie down, with his head on Dick's lap. Wally curled up into a ball and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Dick sighed, carding his fingers through Wally's hair as the speedster let out another whimper. Dick put his finger to his ear, "Bruce?"

 _"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing right now, uh, Wally...had a panic attack, you know how claustrophobic he is..." Dick sighed, running his fingers through Wally's hair again.

 _"Is he okay?"_

"Yeah, he's asleep now. We should probably take him back to the manor. He's in no condition to make it back to Central right now, especially with this storm."

 _"Okay. They should be able to get to you guys in the next 20-30 minutes. Just hang in there okay?"_

"Okay Bruce," Dick said.

 _"Over and out."_

...

 _30 minutes later..._

Firemen managed to get the elevator up and opened, Bruce Wayne waiting with them. He smiled at the sight before him, Dick sitting on the ground, leaning against the elevator, his hands threaded through Wally's hair. While the latter was curled up, with his head on Dick's lap. Bruce quickly snapped a picture, then put his phone back in his pocket before anyone noticed. He walked in, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder, immediately waking the sleeping boy.

"Bruce-?"

"Come on, Chum. Elevator's open now," Bruce said softly. Dick looked down at his lap where Wally was still asleep, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks, as he continued to take shuddering breaths even in his sleep. Bruce carefully picked him up, allowing Dick to get up. Then they drove back to the manor.

Dick opened the door and Bruce carried Wally into the den and laid him on the couch, with Wally only mumbling and taking another heaving breath. Dick sat next to him as Bruce retreated to the Batcave to work on some cases. Alfred arrived shortly after with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. "Thanks, Alfred," Dick said, gratefully taking one of the mugs as Alfred sat the other on a coaster on the coffee table.

"You are quite welcome, Master Dick. Might I inquire about how Master Wallace is doing?" Dick glanced down at his best friend who's face was still scrunched as if he were and pain and he would sporadically let out a shuddering breath.

"He'll be alright. It just takes him a while to calm down from these. But he should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Very good, I presume he will be spending the night then, so I will be sure to put fresh sheets on the bed."

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick said, before the butler exited the room. Dick turned his attention to the speedster next to him. "Hey Walls," he said giving him a slight shake. "Walls, get up. Alfred made hot chocolate,"

Wally stirred, "hoh cho-le?"

"Yeah, come on," Wally groggily sat up rubbing his eyes, still very out of it as Dick offered him the mug. After the smell hit his nostrils though we instantly became more aware and started to drink the delicious beverage. They sat in silence drinking their hot chocolate, and if Dick noticed Wally's hands occasionally spasming, or his breath catching ever once in a while as they sat there, all he did was move a little closer and offer a comforting hand.

"Princess Bride?" Dick offered once the empty mugs were sitting on the coffee table. Wally nodded, eagerly grabbing blanket Dick offered him and wrapping himself in it as Dick set up the movie. They watched the movie and had several good laughs at it, which relieved Dick to see Wally recovering so quickly, and after the movie ended they both trudged upstairs to Dick's room and within 5 minutes were climbing into bed in their pajamas.

"Thanks, Dick," Wally breathed, his eyes rapidly slipping shut.

"No problem bro. That's what best pals are for," Dick said before quickly following suit as they both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	4. Speedster and Caffeine DON'T Mix

**Hey Guys! What is up? It's Sunshine here to bring you another Wack one-shot! =D And random fact from today: My dad bought purple potatoes. Purple. _PURPLE!_ Like not just a little purple, they were like legit, eggplant colored purple potatoes. And they are they weren't even big as two minutes! Anyway enought about potatoes. Let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summary: Dick makes a horrible mistake. One that he will regret for the rest of his life…He forgets to order Wally's Starbuck's drink with no caffeine...Chaos ensues!**

* * *

"Thanks Dude!" Wally grinned, taking his Starbucks drink from Dick.

"Why is it you always send me to get your Starbucks? You're like one of the fastest people on the planet, and you could do it in like two seconds." Dick said, rolling his eyes in fake exasperation.

Wally just grinned. "1. You're normally at Starbucks already, 2. Then I don't have to pay for it. and 3. It doesn't matter to you because you're like a kazillionaire." KF ticked off each one on his fingers, smirking.

Robin sighed, unable to keep a smirk off his face as well. "This is true."

Wally just laughed, taking a huge gulp of his drink, his eyes widening as he started frantically waving his hands in front of his mouth. Robin just laughed hysterically. As soon as Wally swallowed, he gasped dramatically. "DUDE! You didn't tell me it was _HOT!_ " Robin was trying not to cry from laughing so hard. "Dude! you are so lucky I have a healing factor, cause I think it burned my taste buds off!" Wally said, (pretending) to be horrified. Dick's giggles finally died down, and he and Wally headed to the couch in the Cave watching a show, while they drank their Starbucks drinks. They both leaned forward during a particularly intense part of the show, when...

"Dude, are you vibrating the couch?" Dick looked over at Wally, who was vibrating crazily. Before he suddenly went zipping off the couch. 5 seconds later Wally came back grinning. "Dude! I just ran to the other side of the country and back! Wanna see me do it again?!" He disappeared for 6 seconds before reappearing. The wind causing any papers in the room to go flying.

"Sorry, it took so long! I got stopped by this crazy cow in the road." Wally grinned bouncing.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Dick asked, pausing the show, his eyes widening under the sunglasses.

Wally just grinned, vibrating again. "Watch this!" He cried. He ran at an implausible speed, running up the wall, onto the ceiling, and down the other wall doing it so many times, it was making Dick nauseous.

"Dude! Seriously, what has gotten into you?!" Wally stopped long enough to down the rest of his coffee at super speed, before running off again. Dick's eyes blew wide. "Oh crap, no," Horrified, he quickly pulled the crumpled Starbucks receipt out of his pocket, scanning it over. "Nononononononono." It wasn't there. His fatal flaw. He messed up. Big time. And now he would have to deal with the consequences. He forgot to order Wally's coffee with no caffeine. How had he been so stupid? How had he forgotten?!

"WhoooooooooooooHoooooooooooo!" Wally shouted racing back into the room. "HeyRobin!WannaPlayAGame?!Let'sPlayTag!Tag!You'reIt!" Wally shouted, running off.

"Oh no! You get back here right now Wally West!" He yelled running off in the direction Wally had gone. He found him in the workout room, swinging from the ceiling Gym at superspeed.

"Yippee!" Wally shouted, running down the wall to get down. "HeyRobWatchThisICanDoATrick!" He ran at super speed up the wall and swung from the high bar doing so many spins around it it was making Dick dizzy. "Wallace Rudolph West! You get down here right this instant before you kill yourself!" Robin yelled, stomping his foot, pointing down at the ground for emphasis.

Wally ran down the wall to where Robin was before Rob could even blink. "ButIWasHavingSoMuchFun!" Kid Flash whined, still vibrating and bouncing up and down. "HeyWatchThis!I'mGonnaRunAllTheWayAroundTheWorld3Times!" By the time Robin actually processed what he was saying and was yelling at him not to, he was gone. Robin growled in frustration.

25 seconds later...

"Dude!ThatCowIsSeriouslyEvil!ItStoppedMeEverytimeIGotToTheMiddleOfTheOcean." Wally said breaking down into a fit of giggles after.

"Wally! Stop!" Robin yelled. Wally stopped talking but was still bouncing and vibrating in place. "Now-"

Wally giggled. "Catch me if you can!" Wally yelled speeding off again. Robin just groaned.

...

 _One Hour Later_

Wally groaned from his place on the floor where he had just crashed into a wall.

Dick tackled him. "Do _NOT_ MOVE!"

Wally just groaned again. "Dude, why do I have a massive headache, and why is the world spinning?"

Dick blinked. "Oh thank _goodness._ You're back to normal." Dick laughed, rolling off Wally onto the floor beside him.

"Normal?" He winced touching his head. "What do you mean? And you still didn't answer my questions."

"Well uh...The headache is probably from crashing into that wall while you were going faster than the speed of sound, and everything spinning, is ah, probably from running around the world about five times and doing a jungle gym on the ceiling using super speed."

Wally blinked. _"What?"_

"Um...IKindaForgotToOrderYourCoffeeWithNoCaffieine." Dick said trying to talk fast enough that he wouldn't understand him, but he knew all his efforts were pointless because, face it. Wally was the master of speed talking. Even before his super speed.

"DUDE?!"

Robin just smiled sheepishly.

"I Am _NEVER_ letting you order Starbucks for me _AGAIN!"_

...

Two Days Later...

(Text conversation)

W: _Could you get me some Starbucks?_

D: _Already here. Sure._

W: _And get Decaf! DECAF! DO YOU HEAR ME DICK? WE DO NOT NEED A REPEAT OF LAST TIME!  
_

D: _Oops forgot to get decaf._

W: _You better be kidding Richard._

D: _Yes, I am. Remember I'M THE ONE WHO HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU LAST TIME!_

W: _your fault..._

D: _*glaring emoji*_

W: _*coffee emoji*_

D: _*eyeroll emoji*_

W: _*angel emoji*_

D: _*facepalm emoji*  
_

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot! and OMT Wally on caffeine? I know Rob won't be making that mistake again soon... XD**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all to the Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	5. Birds Fall Down Stairs Too

**Hey Guys! So sorry about not updating yesterday and getting this out a day late! I had a rough day yesterday, but I'm all good now and this was a ton of fun to write. =P I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! =)**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: XD Sorry. I sent you a picture and you got to see them in real life so happy now? =P XD you saw them They're PURPLE! not just purple. But _PURPLE!_ XD ohhh yeah. You couldn't even watch the one where Peter and Wolvie switch bodies. You walked out of the room so I just sat on your bed and finished the episode and told you when it was over. Lol. Have you ever even seen the whole thing of that episode? Yay! That's good so I succeeded in making it Fantasy Worthy (I almost wrote your real name, I seriously started typing it out. Oops! We do NOT need a repeat of the MBs dream I had or our Secret IDs being blown!) ;) lol**

 **roxassoul: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Thanks you so much for reviewing! =)**

 **And without furthur ado, let's get into the one-shot! =D**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summary: Robing breaks his arm falling down the stairs at the manor. But He's not gonna tell his team that THE Boy Wonder, Robin, broke his arm by falling down the stairs. So he tells them a much different, face-palm worthy, story instead... =P**

* * *

Robin withheld a groan as his broken arm throbbed. He was so stupid. He should have been more careful. He had fought the Joker, taken down the Riddler, and saved the freakin' world a few times coming out almost completely unscathed. And _this_ is what he breaks his arm doing? Why couldn't he have been injured at least doing something heroic? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now he just had to figure out how to explain this to his team, I mean, it's not like he'd tell them the TRUTH, that would just be lame and embarrassing. Not to mention that Wally would never let him live it down.

"Oh, Robin! What happened to your arm?!" M'gann gasped, as she stopped stirring her cookie batter to come get a better look.

Wally's head snapped around fast enough that Robin was surprised he didn't get whiplash even with his superspeed. Everyone that had been hanging out in the kitchen quieted down, turning to Robin. Robin rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed but was really stalling to think up an excuse.

"I was on a mission with Batman-a top secret mission by the way so I can't give you guys any details-" KF narrowed his eyes at him.

"And I broke my arm. But we beat the bad guy." He said forcing a smirk. Now he was pointedly ignoring Wally's eyes boring holes through him.

"What happened? You can at least elaborate a _little_ bit." Artemis probed.

"Well it's really top secret so I really _shouldn't,"_ Robin said leaning in smirking slightly. They all leaned in somewhat except Wally who just raised an eyebrow.

"It started out when Batman and I were ambushed." Robin started dramatically. "We had to fight off a few hundred guards." He could see KF rolling his eyes.

"It was brutal. Then we had to make it past their top-notch security system. And I had to disable a bomb that would've wiped out half the country and it only had milliseconds to spare." KF silently banged his against the fridge, nobody but Rob noticing.

"Then Batman and I had to dodge lasers, and poisonous darts shooting at us the next hallway we turned. We were almost in the clear when BAM!" He slapped his good hand on the counter, making some of them jump.

"A boulder that must have weighed a thousand tons came rolling at us at an unimaginable speed." Wally raised an eyebrow, apparently having been the only other one in the room to have seen Indiana Jones.

"And right before the bolder flattened us, BAM! a trap door opened, and we fell, the bolder going right over the trap door! And then..." He said building suspense, "The hole beneath us was filled with thousands, no, _millions,_ of snakes!" M'gann gasped in horror. And Artemis, who hadn't even really been buying the story, even scrunched up her face in disgust.

"And right when we thought we were goners...We managed to pull ourselves, up and retrieve the _extremely valuable_ , treasure- _oops."_ Robin said, not acting at all like he actually meant it. "I've said too much. It is TOP SECRET. But anyway, we escaped with the valuable _item_ and were surrounded by more guards! Then, out of nowhere this top super-secret villain who I cannot say the name of because it is top secret. Attacked us! We managed to take out him and the guards but he broke my arm when he was trying to rip the item out of my hands, but I wouldn't let him have it. And we escaped defeating them." Robin finished, letting it all sink in.

Artemis didn't look like she believed him but was amused none the less. Kaulder looked like he believed him but was doubtful. M'gann looked horrified and awed at once. Connor look fascinated. And Wally looked like he was going to give himself a concussion by banging his head against the wall at the sheer gullibility of the team, and stupidity of Robin for thinking they'd believe it.

"W-Well I'm glad you're okay," M'gann said, going back to making her cookies.

Connor just gave him a slight nod, and went back to watching M'gann make cookies, Kaulder went back to the book he was reading, Artemis just rolled her eyes, sitting back down and sharpening her arrows again.

Robin just smiled, leaving the room to go to the main living area. He plopped down on the couch.

 _"Seriously Dude?!"_ Wally exclaimed, exasperated, speeding over to sit next to Dick in the blink of an eye. Rob just grinned. "I can't believe they actually BOUGHT THAT." He said in shock and annoyance. "Dude, you copied like every Indiana Jones movie ever. How have they not seen Indiana Jones?!"

"Well, two of them are Alien, one was raised underwater, and one is a...well I have no idea about Artemis but I don't think she's seen them."

"Unbelievable," Wally said, flopping back against the couch in shock. Then he popped back up a few seconds later. "Wait so how _did_ you break your arm?" Robin's smirk fell. "Wait is it something really embarrassing?" Wally grinned, leaning in. But Dick heard what he REALLY meant. _"Is this something that I will later use for blackmail?"_

Dick grumbled a "yes."

Wally just grinned, bouncing slightly. "What is it? You have to tell me." He said grinning like mad.

" _Ifeldwnthestrs..."_ Dick mumbled so that Wally couldn't hear what he said.

"What was that?" Wally smiled, holding a hand to his ear.

"I said. I. Fell. Down. The. Stairs." Dick grit out. Wally blinked a moment before he burst out laughing. "It's not funny you ding-dong!"

Wally just continued to laugh. "Dude! There's like a hundred stairs on your staircase, _did you fall down all of them?"_ Wally gasped out between fits of laughter. Dick just glared at him, in a silent answer, causing Wally to laugh harder. Dick just hit him with a pillow, all Wally did was shove the pillow off of him, still laughing.

"You're mean."

"And you fell down a hundred stairs."

*pillow gets thrown* "Shut up." Wally just laughed.

* * *

 ** _Yes!_ JUST made it over a thousand words! I always try to get at least a thousand words before the author's notes and before the author's notes this one was like 1,059 words! I wasn't sure if I'd make it cause I was running out of things for Dick to make up. =P**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	6. Brothers

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update Monday. Been busy. I hope this one turned out okay, I stayed up till l like Mid-night writing it, cause I was just super inspired and had tons of great ideas for this one-shot and I knew if I waited till morning, I'd forget all my great ideas. anyway, for this one-shot collection the pattern will be two Fluff/Humor One-Shots, and then one Angst/Hurt/Comfort one shot. Then it will repeat. This will be the second Angst/Hut/Comfort one. The first one was Speedster and Elevators. It wasn't that Angsty, but it was Hurt/Comfort. This one is heavy on the feels though. I seriously had one line written, of it as a prompt, and that one line made me want to cry every time I read it. (The line will be in the summary)**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: XD yeah. OMT Fantsy.=P *shudders* nope. We do NOT want that to happen. But if it's bad enough, the other day I started to sign a PM with my real name and then quickly had to go back and change it to my username. I Yeah we do NOT want THAT dream coming true.**

 **Jemerald Goldie: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. =) Yeah I've kinda been basing it off of my Friendship with Fantasygirl1329^ like one time at church she fell down the stair, because she was wearing heels, and before asking if she was okay, I burst out laughing at her. The other day she was one stage during Drama practice and she said something after everyone had stopped talking, and I just burst out laughing at her, and then one time at camp I lost my glasses in the lake, and she ran my into a pole! And I haven't let her live that down. And then when I started watching YJ season 2 She will not let me live down my reaction to Tim Drake, she just says something like "I can't believe you said that about Tim Drake!" or "Do you still think Tim Drake...?" And never finishes the sentence because I know just what she means. *facepalm* I know you're reading this right now and laughing Fantasy! So don't even pretend otherwise! =P Anyway I got off track, yeah so the reason I do that is because I read almost all the fanfiction I do on my phone, and on the phone, it squishes all the lines together and they look more like paragraphs, like on a computer or iPad, it may look like just one line but on a phone, it's 2 or 3 lines. So that's why. No offense taken. I appreciate the constructive criticism and I'm sorry if it bothered you. ;) Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+ (Maybe low T)**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Summary: "Thanks, Dick," Wally choked out, tears springing to his eyes, "for being my best friend." "Thank you, for being my brother," Dick choked. Wally let out a strangled sob, and that was the last thing they heard before they both lost consciousness.**

* * *

"KF, status report," Rob said putting his rebreather on. The smoke was getting pretty bad in here. Everyone else had cleared their assigned floors except him and KF, he only had one more room to do and KF took a little longer cause he had the whole top half of the building since he could cover floors faster.

Normally they'd be using M'gann's mind link, but she had to stay back at the cave, because they had been assigned to deal with a huge apartment fire in Central City, and The Flash was off on some League mission. He heard a harsh series of coughs come over the comm. "Just checking the last floor now. I'll run you out once all the civilians are clear, got it?"

"Roger that. I'm on the 7th floor. Just checking the last room now," Rob told him, searching through the last apartment, calling out to see if anyone was there.

"This level's clear. Heading your way now Rob," he heard over the comm. After checking every nook and cranny he deemed the floor clear as well.

"This floor's clear too," He said into the comm, but really he could have just told him in person, seeing as how a second and a half later, Kid Flash appeared, picking Robin up with one arm under his knees and the other behind his back.

"Dude, what happened to piggyback rides?" Robin teased, as KF started to run them down to the first level.

KF coughed again. Robin forgot he didn't have a rebreather on. "Don't want you to get hit by falling debris," he responded.

Rob rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but which one of us is the one with a healing factor?" KF asked, smirking. Rob just grumbled a reply.

Then they heard the building creak and groan, and it tilted sideways, sending them crashing into the wall, KF being sure to protect Rob from the impact.

"The building's collapsing!" Robin yelped.

"Only one more floor," KF said pushing himself back up before grabbing Robin and running with newfound energy down the stairs, searching for the exit.

They heard the snap of floorboards crumbling, and support beams giving out, as the fire ate away at the once sturdy building. They hadn't even found the exit yet due to all the thick black smoke and they couldn't see as well due to the soot covering their mask/goggles. Robin felt the weight of the ceiling crash down on them, KF tried to protect him, but somehow tripped and Robin fell forward, grabbing onto KF's hand in just enough time that he didn't get lost or separated from him. The building came down on them, He heard screams of pain briefly wondering if it was Wally, before realizing it was him. He could here Wally screaming as well. He felt like he was about to die, buried in the debris of the burning building. Then he felt something hit his head and he blacked out.

...

Wally was the first to come to his senses, letting out a groan, when he tried to push himself up, only to get halfway there, before his back collided with a solid surface. It creaked and groaned dangerously before settling down again. And he realized that one of his legs was trapped, being crushed under the building and his right hand was numb and sent tingling pain down his entire arm if he tried to move it. His breath hitched as he realized what happened. He was trapped under the building, only about a foot of clearance above his body that was lying face down on the ground, his leg was being crushed, his arm was injured, it was dark. Pitch black. He was stuck. He was gonna die, he couldn't see. His leg was being crushed. HE was being crushed by the overwhelming sense of panic that seized his heart, gripping his throat, until his breathing felt constricted. Every breath was filled with dust particles, he couldn't see, every movement shot pain up and down his body, and caused the building to move. He was trapped. Stuck. He was going to die. He started panicking, breaths coming out in short strained gasps.

"Rob, Rob are you here? Flash? Batman? Kaulder! Conner! Artemis! M'gann! Uncle Barry! Dick! Anybody! Help! Pleasepleasehelp." He gasped, sobbing, his voice slurring at the super speed he started talking in. "Help! I'm in here! Anyone! Please! Please help me." He panicked, a sob wracking his frame as he tried to bury his face in his arms and not think of the consuming darkness all around him- "The building is gonna crush me! I'm gonna die! I can't breath!" He gasped out. "Please, help, please please please anyone please help." He choked, all air escaping him as the darkness all around him seemed to consume his small being. He gasped, remembering to breathe and then he broke down sobbing again, crying out, begging for anyone to help him. He heard something move next to him. He jumped but held his breath again as the building groaned warningly.

"Well, this is disastrous. Heavy on the dis." He heard a voice mutter.

"Rob!" KF choked out, his heart leaping into his throat, as he grasped the darkness blindly for his best friend.

"KF?" Rob's voice said, he sounded so close. Wally jumped, shuttering violently as Robin's hand touched his arm. But he quickly grasped the younger boy's hand, probably harder then he should of. He felt Robin tense. "Wally, what's wrong? Your pulse is way too fast." The boy said, Wally able to hear the frown in his voice.

"T-The dark. And the building is crushing u-us and the walls are too close and are gonna fall on us. We're going to _die. I don't wanna die. Idon'twannadie."_ He choked out, letting out a heart-wrenching sob. He felt Robin unlatch his hand from his own, he forgot to breathe for a minute again, searching for Rob's hand. "Rob? Rob! Where are you?! Don't leave me!" "Shh, KF it's alright. I'm just turning my wrist computer on." He saw a small light go on illuminating the small space they were in. KF's breath hitched again, seeing how small the space they were in was.

"Wally close your eyes." He told him, as Wally found his hand again, squeezing it tightly.

"I-It's too-oo d-d-ark." He stuttered out teeth chattering, in the effort not to vibrate, lest he bring the rest of the building down on them.

"Then look at me." Wally's eyes flitted over to Dick's, the domino mask having partly fallen off, Dick discarding it the rest of the way, knowing Wally needed Dick Grayson right now. Not Robin.

"Are we gonna die?" Wally whispered, eyes wide in fear, and panic, and tears were running down his face. They were running down Dick's face too because he honestly thought they were going to die too.

"Wally...I don't know. But no matter what happens at least we'll be together." Dick said in a shaky voice, grasping Wally's hand tighter. Dick choked on a small laugh. "Remember the time we first showed Supey what pizza was?"

Wally laughed too, but it was broken, and hallow sounding. "Or the time we got into a nerf war with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris?"

"Or the time when we built that blanket fort in my room and Bruce told us stories of him as Batman," Dick said, hot salty tears making their way down his face.

"O-Or when we went on that Road trip with Barry and Iris to the Grande Canyon?" Wally choked out.

"Or when we played hide and seek with Alfred all those times," Dick said a sob catching in his throat.

"When Roy took us out for ice cream."

"That time we pranked the whole league."

"When we snuck into that rock concert."

"When we purposefully put a kitten in a tree to get it out and look heroic." They both let out laughs. But not the funny kind. The kind that meant they knew there time had almost come and that these would be there last memories together. Ever. They sat in silence a few seconds, still gripping each other's sweaty palms.

"The air is really thin." Wally pointed out sounding a little panicky again.

"We're running out of oxygen in this little space," Dick said, his voice wavering.

"We're gonna die," Wally whispered. Dick just nodded numbly, unable to bring himself to speak. After about a minute of the lying there, holding hands, waiting for the inevitable, it seemed almost impossible to breathe, they were both wheezing trying to breathe, but there wasn't enough air to breathe and it would only be a matter of time before they passed out from lack of oxygen. They both looked each other in the eye, Wally yanked his cowl off, the tear tracks now clearly visible on his face.

"Thanks, Dick," Wally choked out, tears springing to his eyes, "for being my best friend."

"Thank you, for being my brother," Dick choked. Wally let out a strangled sob, and that was the last thing they heard before they both lost consciousness. What seemed like hours later, but was actually only minutes, the team that had been working so hard to find them, managed to dig them out of the rubble.

"I found them!" Superboy shouted, remembering to put their masks back in place before the others came. Wally may not have cared, but Robin did and he learned to respect that. They had to give both of them mouth to mouth, to get them breathing again, but finally, both boys gasped, coughing and spluttering, before falling back down to the ground. The paramedics gave them oxygen masks, before Batman, Black Cannery and Red Tornado showed up and whisked them away to the cave.

Both Boys had broken bones, injuries, smoke inhalation, and lots of cuts and bruises. But after getting fixed up, they both woke up later that day. And since they were confined to the med bay for the next 2 weeks they played some board games (VERY competitively, I might add.) Battleship, cards, chess, Stratego, Life, and just about every video game at the cave. But in the end, they recovered. They never spoke of that terrifying time trapped under the building unless one of them had a nightmare about it, then the other was right there to comfort them when it happened. Wally was more injured then Dick was since his leg was practically crushed. But due to his quick healing factor, he wouldn't be losing any limbs anytime soon. But due to Wally's more extensive injuries, they'd be in the med bay for about the same amount of time.

Either way, they'd both make a full recovery. They would never forget that day. It had brought them closer together. And maybe, just maybe family didn't end with blood. Because even if it did. They were brothers. And no one could change that.

* * *

 **So...thoughts? Good? Bad?**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	7. Borrowed Items

**Hey guys. Really sorry for the lack of updates. Been really busy. I'm gonna try to get some chapters for stuff and one-shots pre written this weekend, so I can just post them this week. fingers crossed. And sorry for this really short chapter. This one is kinda just a crack, fluffy fic, and is only like 300 words. Sorry again. The next chapter is also gonna be kinda short, crack, fluffy fic, but the one after that, that I'll be posting on Monday is gonna be pretty long. I'm aiming for 2000 words. ;) Anyway I hope y'all are having a good week, and I hope you all have/have had a good spring break. =D**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Thanks! It's one of the first ones I got the idea for, and It was probably one of my favorite ones to write, and read so far as well. =) Just SO MANY FEELS! *shudders* got that right. XD yeah, I didn't know if you'd read it or not, but I knew that if you saw your name you would. =D XD yup! Have fun over Spring Break and have a totally Crash and Asterous Birthday! =D**

 **Inthenightguest: Your Welcome. =) Yeah, it's super annoying when you read a great friendship fic, and then they just HAVE to throw birdflash in there. And now I always laugh when I think of birdflash, cause me and my BFF were talking and we brought up how birdflash would be like a little robin (the bird) in a kid flash costume. =,D Thanks! I've had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks, I've never really had a panic attack, but I've freaked out before if I'm in a pitch black room, and I just feel super claustrophobic. I know right! I haven't read any yet, but if I find some I'll totally tell you! ;) Thanks for your encouragement! I will! I hope you enjoy this chapter. =D**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE!: Just so you know, this takes place after Dick has gone through a little bit of a growth spirt, after season one. Maybe like a year or two after season one. So that he and Wally are about the same size, so they could borrow eachother's clothes and they would fit. And just a little bit AU Roy hasn't left the team yet even though this takes place so long after season one. Just wanted to clear that up! ;)**

 **Now without furthur ado, let's get into the one-shot! =)**

* * *

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: In between season 1 and 2**

 **Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship**

 **Summary: Just a short crack fic about Wally and Dick bantering back and fourth about the other not returning different things they borrowed. Complete Fluff.**

* * *

"Thanks, Rob, for letting me borrow your mask," Roy said tossing it to where Dick was sitting on the couch.

"What happened to your old one again?" Wally asked, smiling slyly.

Roy just glared. "You know what happened Wally." He grit out.

Wally laughed. "Yeah, you should have seen your face when it happened," Wally laughed.

" _Why_ do you torture me." Roy groaned, walking out of the room. There was a beat of silence as they went back to their show.

"Hey did you ever return that shirt you borrowed?" Dick asked.

"Which one?" Wally asked casually.

"Any of them," Dick said, smiling playfully while rolling his eyes.

"Dude, like half of the clothes in my closet are yours."

"Why? Don't your parents buy you clothes?" Dick laughed.

"Yes. And most of those clothes are in YOUR closet." Wally said, pushing him playfully.

"Yeah, and you still have like 3 of my Star Wars books," Dick said pushing him back.

"4 actually. And you have my entire Hardy Boys series," Wally grinned, throwing a pillow at Dick.

"Well, you still haven't returned my Super Smash Bros game," Dick said, throwing the pillow back.

"And you still haven't returned my Owl City CD."

"You still have my spare pair of sunglasses," Dick accused playfully.

"Yeaaaaah, you have like 9 more pairs, so don't expect to be getting them back anytime soon," Wally grinned.

"Well then don't expect your Green Lantern sweatshirt back anytime soon." Dick snorted.

"Dude! I've been looking for that for weeks!" Wally exclaimed.

Dick smirked. "I know."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Next time I'm gonna look in your room _first."_

Dick just laughed. "riiiiiight."

They both laughed, and then went back to their show.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be kind like this too, short fluffy, crack. But don't worry! I'm not gonna start doing a ton of these and I know they're not my best writing, cause I mean, it's crack. But I just wanted to get these two out of the way, and there are plenty more one-shots on the way that will be more like the previous ones. It's just good to mix it up every now and then, you know? ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **I Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	8. Zip Lining

**Sorry again for this one being shorter! I hope you guys till enjoy it though! =)**

 **Shout Out!**

 **inthenightguest: thanks! You're so sweet. =) Glad you liked the short chapter. This is another short chapter, but about twice the length of the last one. The next one is gonna be _pretty_ lengthy though. It's another angsty one. Lol yeah. Ditto, well besides all the same gender ships, and Traught, probably Artimis/Super-Boy I read this great one shot collection ones and then they shipped them! I was just like. No. Just No. And one of my favorite non-cannon ships would probably be Dick/Babs, cause I mean they're just sooooo cute! And to be honest, not a huge fan of him and Zatanna. Thanks for your sweet and encouraging reviews! I really apreciate them! =D**

 **And without furthur ado, let's get into the one-shot! =)**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Crack, Friendship**

 **Summary: Wally has a fear of heights. So Dick takes him Zip Lining. And when Wally refuses to do it? Dick pushes him. Another Crack fic.**

* * *

Robin grinned, as Wally took the blindfold off his eyes, yelping and jumping a step back, clutching onto Robin's arm.

"Scared much KF?" Rob smirked.

Kid Flash gritted his teeth, glaring at Robin. "Rob. You know me better than anyone else in the world...So why would you bring me to the freakin' edge of a cliff?!" Robin just grinned, acting as if KF wasn't cutting off the blood circulation in his arm.

"As your best friend it's my job to help you conquer your fears. You told me you had a fear of heights, so I arranged for us to go ziplining." He grinned.

KF looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh, no. We are not going to-"

"Yes, we are." Robin cut in, glad he had strapped Wally up while he was still blindfolded.

KF let go of his arm to make wild hand gestures. "No, we're not! You've lost it! Gone insane! Why would I every go ZIPLINING off a CLIFF?!" KF said reaching hysterics.

"KF, I'd never actually put you in a LOT of danger and besides, it's just fear of. Not like a full-blown panic-inducing phobia. So you'll be fine!" He said nonchalantly.

"Rob. I. Am. Not. Jumping. Off. This. Cliff." KF told him glaring.

"Yes, you ar-re." Rob said in a sing-songy voice, and before KF could react, he pushed him off the Cliff. (Don't give him that look, he made sure he was attached to the Zipline first! Geez, he's not THAT evil.)

KF screamed bloody murder.

"I HATE YOU ROBIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE YOU! NO ONE WILL FIND YOUR BODY!" Wally screamed as he held on to the cord attaching him for dear life. Robin just cackled manically, before he eventually started laughing so hard, he fell to the ground, tears coming out of his eyes. After about another minute of him laughing, he got in the bio ship, and flew to the end of the zipline, where Wally was out of the harnesses, holding onto a small tree, near where the zipline ended. Robin landed the bio ship, and opened the hatch, flipping out of it. Wally glared at him running into the bio ship, with Robin cackling.

"You are SO gonna pay for this Rob!" Wally shouted as Rob got onto the bio ship again, laughing once more at his best friend's displeasure. Wally just glared. "You little troll," was all he said before tackling Robin, and tickling him mercilessly, until Robin apologized, through his giggles. Then they flew back to Mt. Justice, where they spent the rest of the day playing video games, and eating an unhealthy amount of nachos, and M&Ms.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter! (And I promise the next one will be a long one again!)**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM ME!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	9. I'm Only Human

**Hey guys! So excited to get this one-shot out! This one should make up for the two short ones in length, it's about 6x the length of the last! =O it actually ended up being WAAAAAY longer then I expected. And I was expecting it to be longer than normal. =0 And just a side note, I wrote this on Saturday, and I meant to post it this morning but I completely forgot about updating it! I'm serving with our church youth group this week, some of the group is away on a Mexico Mission Trip, and the rest is here and we're going around helping at the community. Yesterday we cleaned tables and chairs at the church and picked up trash in the church parking lot. Today we split into different groups and did different things. My group made cookies and brought them to different fire stations, and prayed for the firefighters, and we handed out flyers for our church Easter service and helped get things ready for an Easter egg hunt this weekend at our church. And tomorrow we're going to help at a food bank and going to help at a special needs kids daycare. =) So, I'm gonna be busy this Spring Break, so hopefully I'll find time to update my other stories. If I get up early enough tomorrow, I should be able to get some writing in. ;) Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Yup! That's what I was thinking of while writing it. =) Sorry I didn't update this in the morning! I completely forgot about it! April 9th! =D So excited for that one. It will by far be the funniest one so far. XD**

 **The Amazing Cat: Thanks! =) Glad, you liked them. Lol. Me too. That's probably my favorite line from the last one. XD Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! =)**

 **WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY ANGSTY AND IS JAM PACKED FULL OF FEELS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! =P**

* * *

 **Rating: T (because I'm paranoid)**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Feels! (Feels counts as a genre right? =P)**

 **Summary: While on patrol Wally helps with an apartment fire. Wally manages to save everyone...except one little girl...battered, and burned, he returns to Mt. Justice where Dick comforts him.**

* * *

Wally coughed harshly, the smoke was really getting to him. His vision was already blurred, due to the amount of soot on his goggles, he was exhausted. He was running low on fuel and was pushing his speed limit trying to get everyone out. Barry had a mission that day so Wally was patrolling Central City on his own. He'd been out for several hours and now it was well after midnight. And there had been a huge fire in an apartment complex. He let out a cry of pain as he tripped, the floor beneath him was covered in flames, burning through his costume, the heat suffocating him. He choked and coughed before he managed to pull himself to his feet.

"Is anyone here?!" He cried hoarsely, as he continued searching the floor. He wasn't even using his superspeed at this point, knowing he didn't have enough energy to. Even if he did, he'd need it to get the people out.

"In here!" A voice called. He ran (without super speed) into the room the voice seemed to be coming from. It was a small bedroom, and near the wall, there were 3 kids huddled, the oldest was a girl, about 12. The second one was a boy, about 9. And the third one was another boy, about 4. Wally forced a reassuring smile.

"Come on guys, I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said false cheer in his voice. He picked up the two boys and had the girl get on his back. Then using a little of his superspeed, he ran them to a window, where the firefighters were able to use a latter to get them down. After they got all the kids down, Wally leaned out the window a minute, taking in gulps of fresh air, as he wheezed hard. The firefighter on the ladder that had helped the kids down, turned to him.

"Come on Kid Flash, you need to get out of there, the building's gonna come down any minute and you've inhaled too much smoke." He coaxed, putting a hand on the hero's shoulder, ready to help him down the ladder. Wally just let out a series of harsh coughs, before shaking his head. "There's still one more floor," he wheezed. And before the fireman could stop him, he ducked back into the flaming building. Wally, ran using his super speed, his adrenaline pumping and being the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

 _I can do it._

He ran up the next floor. The last one. All the other ones had been cleared. This one looked vacant too, be he knew better than to assume. He ran around all the rooms, calling out in his scratchy voice, "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" He got no response except for when he was on the last room, he heard a small whimper. He followed the sound and hiding in a coat closet was a little girl who looked about 8 years old. "Hey." He croaked out, picking her up.

"You saved me." She whispered. "I knew someone would save me."

He smiled slightly. "Yup. Now let's get out of here," he said, as the building groaned, swaying dangerously. She nodded, cracking a smile at him, before giving a harsh cough into her elbow. Kid Flash frowned, before taking off down the stairs, he knew the building was too unstable for the firefighters to get her through the window, so he would just have to run her out. He ran down the stairs, his head throbbing and heart pounding in his ears. He stumbled a few times, but each time made sure to protect the girl if he fell. Then he heard it. A loud resounding SNAP! Then the building all started coming down around them. The girl in his arms screamed, clutching onto him tighter. They were on the bottom floor, he was so close. He saw a big metal crate the had fallen on its side, He dove into it, clutching the girl so hard it may have hurt. He drew his legs in and hunched over the girl, one arm wrapped around her, and one shielding his head.

He could see and hear debris falling around them, and after about minute, it seemed that the building had completely collapsed around them, leaving them trapped with little oxygen and there the only source of light being the embers they could still see through the holes in the metal crate. Wally looked up, panic seizing him as he saw how dark it was and how tiny the metal crate they were trapped in was, it was so small he could hardly move. His breaths sped up and felt more choked then before.

"Are we okay?" He heard a small voice whimper. He forced himself to focus on the girl and take a deep breath.

"Y-Y-Yeah. We're gonna be f-fine." He said through chattering teeth, as he used all his will power not to vibrate, knowing it would only make things worse, and he could possibly burn the girl.

"Kid Flash...I'm scared." The little girl admitted, whimpering. He took a shaky breath, once more forcing himself to calm down.

"It's alright. I promise everything will be fine...What's your name?"

"Suzie." She replied, although it was too dark for him to see her, he could still hear here fine, aside from the ringing in his ears.

"It's nice to meet you, Suzie, uh what's your favorite color?"

Even though he couldn't see her he could tell she was smiling. "Red. Like the Flash." He tried to grin too, but it came out more of a grimace, due to him trying to get a grip, while his mind was screaming at him about how dark and enclosed space was, that he was in.

"Y-yeah mine too." He told her. She let out several wheezy coughs before leaning against him.

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy will take me out to get ice cream after? Cause my throat hurts and they always give me ice cream when I have a sore throat." She went on.

Wally let out a weak laugh. "I'm sure they will. Heck, when we get out, _I'll_ take you to get ice cream." _If you get out._ the voice in his head spat.

"Really?" She asked her voice sounding awful, from the amount of smoke she had inhaled. "Promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said, finding her hand, and hooking pinkies with her. The next few minutes they lapsed into silence, it only being broken by their harsh coughs. Then Suzie broke into a harsh coughing fit, but what scared Wally was it didn't stop, she kept coughing and coughing.

"Suzie? Suzie are you okay? Suzie? Suzie?!" He yelled hoarsely, shaking her a little.

"I-I can't breathe. I can't breathe! My throat is stuck!" She cried out, hands grabbing her throat, as she continued to cough and hack. Then she stopped coughing, just making choking noises.

"No! Suzie! It's okay! They're gonna come get us soon! You'll be fine! Don't you wanna go get ice cream? Come on, please Suzie!" He couldn't see her still, be he could hear her. She stopped choking. But he didn't hear her at all now. He leaned down his ear on her chest. All he could hear was his own heart pounding wildly in his chest. "No Suzie, please! I promised I'd get you out! don't do this, please! Please don't do this! No! Suzie!" He screamed, crying out to her, until his throat was raw, and his voice was almost gone.

She was dead.

He knew it. He couldn't even do CPR with them being stuck in the small crate. He knew it. It only took 2-10 minutes to die of smoke inhalation. He was only alive because of his healing factor at this point. He sobbed, clutching onto her. If only he had been faster. He wasn't fast enough to save her. He could hear the firefighters outside, trying to reach them. He tried shouting out to them with what was left of his voice. "We're in here! Help! We're in here! Please help!" He screamed, his voice sounding shattered and broken. After about 3 more minutes the firefighters found them. 6 minutes after she died. He had been 6 minutes too slow. 6 minutes too late. If he had gotten there 6 minutes earlier, she would still be alive. He'd be taking her to get ice cream, instead of to the morgue. He had failed. By 6 minutes.

The paramedics had wanted to look him over, but he refused. He felt dizzy and was in a daze. He could hear the girl's parents sobbing behind him as the paramedics tried to revive her for 10 minutes. It didn't work.

Then he took off running. He didn't even have any energy left and had long ago run out of fuel. His metabolism was killing him, trying to find energy to use. But he ignored it all and just kept running. He didn't know where he was running too, but he found himself at the base of Mt. Justice. The Zeta Tube beamed him in, he hardly heard the computer announce his arrival. The lights were l off. Good. No one seemed to be there. He glanced at the glowing numbers on the microwave clock. 2:36 a.m. He wasn't sure where everyone else was, all he cared about was the fact that he was finally alone. He wrapped his arms around himself, as he aimlessly walked through the cave.

This wasn't the first time he hadn't been able to save someone, of course, it wasn't. Normally it was just someone he missed in an apartment fire, or someone murdered a block away from where he had stopped patrolling. Or someone he couldn't reach in time. But it had never been this direct. He felt that same crushing guilt that had come over him when he thought he hadn't got the heart to the girl in time. The events of the night seemed to catch up to him and he collapsed. Arms shaking as he tried to support himself, tears slipped passed his eyes, as he yanked the goggles off his face, and curled up into a ball against the wall. He was a mess. Sobbing, coughing, hiccuping, choking. He was a wreck.

"Wally?" He didn't even hear the voice calling his name, over his own heart-wrenching sobs. "Wally?" Dick said again, louder this time. When he got no response from the speedster, he went over to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Wally flinched away violently. Dick took in his appearance. His suit was burnt and charred, his normally bright vibrant red hair was dulled with soot and ash. Wally coughed harshly. It sounded as if someone had been grinding sandpaper on his throat all day. Smoke inhalation, Dick recognized. Which would explain his burnt costume and soot-covered hair. "What's wrong?" Wally didn't respond, he just curled in on himself further, his sobs intensifying. Dick frowned. "I'll be right back." He told him softly. 6 minutes later, Dick came back. 6 minutes. _'If only I had been faster'_

Dick sat down next to Wally. The speedster wasn't sobbing loudly anymore. But he was still hiccuping quietly and coughing violently. Dick pulled out one of the energy bars he had grabbed (designed specifically for speedsters) and unwrapped it, holding it up to Wally. "Eat." He didn't ask if he was hungry, or if he wanted to eat. He knew he _needed_ to eat. Whether he wanted to or not. He could tell when his best friend was running on fumes. Now was one of those times. Wally, knowing it would be fruitless to argue that he didn't feel like eating, no matter how starving he was, took the bar, and silently took a small bite. Dick nodded, before turning back to the pile of stuff he had brought. He handed Wally a water bottle, which the speedsters took and wordlessly started downing, not realizing how dehydrated he had become.

"Come on," Dick said softly, helping Wally stand up and leading him to his room. Wally sat on the edge of the bed, still not making a sound. His eyes looked distant and haunted, his arms still wrapped around himself. Dick sat another water bottle and energy bar down next to him, before grabbing some burn cream. "Arms up," he commanded, Wally once again, silently did as told. Dick slipped the top part of his uniform off, down to his waist and started treating all the burns on his back and torso. Then he treated the rest of the burns on him and helped Wally change out of his suit, which was difficult since it had melted to his skin in some places. Several whimpers, groans and hisses of pain later, Wally was in normal sweat pants and a faded Owl City hoodie. After Dick had gotten most of the soot out of Wally's hair and made sure he ate and drank the other energy bar and water bottle, they both sat on Dick's bed, leaning against the headboard. Wally immediately hugged his knees to his chest. Dick sat right next to him, bringing his own knees up to his chest so that they were touching Wally's knees.

"Wally, what's wrong?" Wally looked at him, no matter how much Dick had cleaned him up, he stilled looked exhausted and distraught.

"There was a fire in central." he started quietly, voice barely above a whisper. A rare thing in the normally bouncy, loud and obnoxious speedster. "There was only one girl left in the whole building. Everyone else was safe." His eyes looked distant as if he was rewatching the events in his mind's eye. "I grabbed her and started running down the floors towards the exit. But...I was low on fuel, I had burned through it all running in and out of the building...I thought I could make it...But...the building collapsed." Dick listened quietly, taking in every word. "I found a metal crate and dove into it before we were crushed...It...It was so dark and small...I-I started panicking a little..." He choked out. "T-Then-she had inhaled too much smoke-she had been in there too long-she was coughing so much-then she-she just stopped breathing-the crate was so small-I couldn't do CPR-they got there 3 minutes later-I-I was 6 minutes too slow! I was too slow! I couldn't save her!" Wally rambled almost reaching hysterics.

"Wally!" Dick shouted, grabbing his hand. "You need to calm down." Wally let out a choking sound, trying to steady his breathing, after a few seconds he looked back up at Dick, eyes shining with tears. "It's alright Wally. Let it out." He said, using his hand that wasn't holding Wally's to wrap it around his quaking shoulders. And with that, Wally started sobbing again, burying his face in Dick's small chest. One hand clutching Dick's hand and the other wrapped around his best friend, as if he was the only thing keeping him from reliving the awful moment over, and over again.

"We can't save everyone Walls. We can only try." He told him softly, rubbing circles on the older boy's back.

"T-Then w-why-y d-do-o I-I fee-feel li-like-k I-I f-fail-led-d?" Wally sobbed, hiccuping horribly.

Dick sighed, carding his fingers through Wally's hair, learning long ago it was one of the things that helped calm the speedster down. "Because you tried your best and it wasn't good enough. But you have to move on. You can't let it tear you apart. Otherwise, it might stop you from saving someone else. You have to learn from your mistakes, and try harder next time."

Wally cried harder, his grip on Dick's hand tightening. Dick knew he had understood, that he got the message. But it didn't help the pain right now, so he just sat there with Wally the rest of the night. There was nothing Dick could do to fix it. So he just sat there with his best friend, holding his hand, rubbing circles on his back, and running fingers through his hair, or any other physical affection that soothed the broken boy. No words were spoken during those bitter moments. But right then...them being there for each other...was enough.

* * *

 **ARRRRRRRGGGGHHH! SO MANY FEELS! ACK!**

 **And this one-shot ended up being really long! 3611 words! Yay!**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this One-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **(Be excited for these next few one-shots! Next week's is an April Fools day one, and the week after that is a Wally and Dick text message story! I know there are a lot of stories with their text messages, and lots of them have some of the same material, not saying that's bad, they're just all pretty similar. But this one is actually based off of my text conversations with my BFF IRL! So they will be...um... _interesting_ to say the least. XD)**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	10. Wacky Pranks!

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! But here's the April Fools Day chapter. Lol. My brother and I had a ton of fun on April Fools Day. We both got up at 5 am to start setting up pranks. Mwahaha! This one was a lot of fun to write, and I got it done in under two hours! Yay!**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee: Okay so I'm very confused as to what you mean. M'gann was not sent to deal with the apartment fire, and she stayed back at the cave BECAUSE her weakness was the heat and fire. It is Wally's city, he DID go, and the Flash DID leave him in charge. So the review you left did not make any sense for the chapter. You were telling me I should do EXACTLY what I did do in the chapter and You're acting like M'gann was sent to deal with the fire instead of Wally when she WASN'T. You said "This may be nitpicking, but it really bothers me. Why M'Gann of all people would've sent to deal with an apartment fire in Central City? First of all that's Wally's city so it would make logical sense for him to go. He knows the city and its enemies, and Flash would trust him more than anyone to take care of it while he's gone. Second, M'Gann's greatest weakness is fire. Why would she be sent to deal with a situation she is totally powerless against when KF can just zoom in and out?" So I'm sorry, but it's a little frustrating, that you're review literally made no sense! Can you please explain what you mean? Or maybe reread the chapter, cause nothing you're telling me happened in the chapter.**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Yup! Me too! =D Lol yeah... _Interesting._**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot! =D**

* * *

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summary: It's Wacky Prank Day! Wally and Dick are master pranksters...is there really much more that needs to be said?**

 **A/N: I have updated this since I originally posted it, and changed it from 'April Fool's Day' to 'Wacky Prank Day' because my headcanon is that as soon as Wally found out that the anniversary is on April first he decided to make up a different day for them to celebrate April Fool's Day on. And they both decided to name it 'Wacky Prank Day' the rest of the team just assumes they came up with the day so they could have another excuse to play pranks on people until they finally understand after Dick is allowed to reveal his identity to them. And yes I WILL be writing a one-shot about that sometime in the near future.**

* * *

Wally and Dick snickered quietly as they met up outside Mt. Justice. Today was their day. A day of absolutely pure and utter chaos! Today, was April Fool's Day. Well, _sorta._ They never actually celebrated the holiday on April first, since that was the anniversary of the death of the Flying Graysons. So, of course, Dick never felt up to pranking then. So Wally and Dick had officially made April 8th Wacky Prank Day. Since 'Wack' was the nickname they had given themselves since it was a combination of both their names. And that way they still got an entire day dedicated to pulling pranks on people.

It was 3 a.m. and Wally and Dick were meeting up outside Mt. Justice getting ready to set up all the pranks, they already had everything ready and they just had to set it up! So for the next 4 hours they boobytrapped Mt. Justice, The Watchtower, Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris' house, Wayne Manor, Oliver Queen's Manor, and Roy's apartment. Robin had taken a video from each security camera from the day before and played it back so that they wouldn't see them set up the pranks. And he couldn't loop it cause they may be suspicious if the sun didn't rise in the video. But now it was live time because They just HAD to have a video recording of the victims of their pranks.

"This is gonna be so great!" They sniggered.

...

Barry Allen used his super speed to run down the stairs into the kitchen, but cried out in alarm when he fell to the floor, tangled in the saran wrap that had been in the doorway. He grumbled, knowing it must have been Wally's doing, before getting to his feet and heading over to the fridge to get milk. He jumped a little in surprise when he saw that everything he was looking at in the fridge was looking back at him. Every item had googly eyes on it. Shaking his head, Barry reached for the milk only to realize...it was pink...The boys had painted the outside of the container white so it looked like the milk was still white but when Barry poured it...it was BRIGHT PINK. Barry groaned, eating his Cheerios, or "Doughnut Seeds" as the box now said due to the label printed over the original one.

After finishing his "doughnut seeds" and pink milk, he started making his morning coffee, as soon as it was finished he got the sugar out, adding quite a bit to his decaf coffee. He stirred it around, before taking a sip. He immediately spit it out in the trash can in front of him. He looked at the coffee mug in disgust. He went back over to the sugar taking a little bit on his finger, sticking it in his mouth. He grimaced realizing it was salt. He glared at his coffee mug as if it had betrayed him. Apparently he wasn't getting a decent breakfast that morning! He frowned, turning to leave the kitchen when he noticed the box on the island. It had a little note attached.

'Hey Honey got you doughnuts! Have a nice day at work ;) XOXO ~Iris' He smiled. At least this was ONE food that (probably) hadn't been tampered with by the Troublesome Twosome. He opened it and sure enough, there were beautiful untouched creme doughnuts! He grabbed one and started eating it. He gagged, spitting that into the trashcan as well. He glared at the innocent-looking box of doughnuts. Mayo. It tasted like Mayo. Barry growled, stomping up to his bathroom to get ready. His eyes widened as he looked in the mirror, seeing the mustache, and spectacles that had been drawn on his face in what was no doubt permanent marker. He groaned again, grabbing his toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it, going to brush his teeth, he looked in the mirror again horrified when he saw his teeth were a gross looking purple color.

It took him about 5 minutes to get his teeth back to their normal color. Frustrated, Barry got into the shower, turning it on, surprised by the attack of colorful water that came. Instead of the normally clear water coming from the showerhead, it was green! He groaned as it effectively turned his blonde hair green. It took him an extra ten minutes to undo the showerhead, and take out the food coloring pack that was there before he could shower again. He knew he'd be late, He tried to get the shampoo to come out, but nothing did, his brow furrowed, he tried (with his super speed) for about a minute, before growling, unscrewing the lid, and finding saran wrap there. Which he had to take out of his shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. By the time he was finished showering and getting ready he was super late, but having to maintain civilian cover, he still had to take his car to work.

He got in his red sports car, glad the boys hadn't tampered with it. And then started driving to work. Then a random car drove by him honking yelling "Hey Barry!" He raised an eyebrow confused. Then it happened again, and again. People kept honking at him yelling his name. He was confused and more than a little frustrated as he stormed into the CCPD Station. (He had obviously missed the sign on the back of his car reading "Honk and Say "Hi Barry!" He doesn't know this is here! =P) Captain Singh looked at him raising an eyebrow. "And what will your excuse for being late today be Barry?" He asked in a good-hearted manner. Barry ranted to him about the awful morning he was having, Singh just laughed the whole time, before telling him to get to work. Sighing, Barry went up to his office, sitting in the rolling chair at his desk.

 _HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_

Barry jumped a foot in the air, as the foghorn that had been placed under his desk chair. "ARGH!"

...

Bruce Wayne's day hadn't been much better. Many of the same pranks followed, green teeth, saran wrap on the shampoo, red water coming out of the showerhead, air horn on office his chair, balloons falling on him as soon as he opened his bedroom door, glitter falling on him as soon as he walked out of the bathroom. He was NOT a happy camper. And then he found out that they had messed with the Bat symbol to make it look bald, giving it glasses and a mustache, and the rest of the night they processed to call it the "Alfie Symbol"

...

Roy had been pranked in almost all the same ways, and he was not happy when he found out they had also taken his apartment door off its hinges.

...

Artemis had glitter in her hair. Super Boy's room was covered in stuffed animal and toy monkies. They had switched the containers the salt and sugar were in when M'gann made cookies, and switched out the sweet chocolate chips, for unsweet chocolate chips. And Kaulder had pink hair. Don't. Ask.

...

The watchtower meeting room was covered with balloons and every. Single. Chair. had a foghorn under it. The training room just kept playing a continuous loop of Robin cackling. And every door was booby-trapped with balloons, water, or glitter.

...

And Wally and Dick didn't stop laughing for at least a month.

* * *

 **Lol. THAT was fun to write. Poor Barry though. =P I wanted to write more of the others but I had already written almost 1k words on just what happened to Barry and I wanted to get this posted today so I just did snippets of everyone else. Hope y'all don't mind. XD**

 **Also just wanted to let you know Iris did NOT leave Barry the doughnuts, Dick is just really good at copying other people's handwriting. ;P**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot! Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	11. Wacky Texts!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say right off the bat (no pun intended) that this was one of the most fun chapters to type! I'm sure a ton of you have read RedAlerts story "Wally and Dick's Text Messages" (It seems everyone in the YJ fandom has read that story at least twice.) and I know there are a couple of other text message stories based off of RedAlerts, so I got the idea to do one. All the ones I've read have been pretty funny, I just found that a lot of them had the same kinda jokes though, are some of the same prompts (Not that that's BAD just something I noticed ;) ) And I wanted to do what that was a little different. Sooooo about 99% of these are based off of or almost exactly the same conversation My BFF Fantasygirl1329 and I have had! Of course I switched out her and me for Dick and Wally and I used Damian, Tim and Roy in place of any of our siblings or cousins we were talking about, and Bruce, Alfred, Barry or Iris in place of our parents and stuff like that. But I figured you couldn't get much more original then that. XD So I plan on doing several of these, cause we have PLENTY of text messages to go off of. This one ended up being over 2800 words and these were just SOME of our texts from May, 24, 2017-June, 3, 2017. So we have a TON more that I can type later! So let me know what y'all think of this! I hope you like it! (I know you'll get a kick out of it Fantsy) Lol.**

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE:_ So I don't know if any of you read my two-shot "Running Home To Your Beautiful Soul" But I had to delete it from fan fiction because song fics aren't allowed due to copyright issues, and the artist who wrote the song could sue fanfiction and shut it down. So I also had to remove the song lyrics in "I'm Only Human" Two chapters ago on here. So now it's broken up a little weirdly, but once I reread it without the song lyrics if it's to weird I'll rewrite it a little to make it work better. So sorry about all this! And sorry if it's inconvenient to any of you!  
**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Inthenightguest: Thanks! I'm so sorry your week hasn't been great. =( Absolutely! I don't mind at all! You can always come to me if you need someone to pray for you! =) Your welcome, I'm glad this was able to lift yor spirits a little. =) I hope you enjoy this one too! =) And I'll be praying for you! ;)**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Season 1 (And after Tim and Damian have been adopted)  
**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summery: Friends as good as Wally and Dick are sure to have tons of text conversations. Some of them a little more... _Interesting_ then others...  
**

* * *

 _D: Apparently I'm now the Dark Side.  
_

 _D: Tim and Damian are throwing a popcorn bag between them (I don't know why) and when I told Damian to throw it to me, Tim said, "Don't join the Dark Side, Damian."_

 _W: Lol.  
_

 _D: I got the popcorn and hit Damian in the face with it when I threw it._ 😂

 _D: Bruce was talking about something that attracts a lot of bees and I asked "what attracts bees?" and Damian said "Tim's grades."_

 _W: Omt Damian..._

* * *

 _W: He cheated at Hangman!_

 _D: Dude...how do you cheat at hangman?_

* * *

 _D: HA! HA HA! You married ARTEMIS! HAHAHA!_

 _W: Shut up._

 _W: You are so gonna pay for that one!_

 _D: Ugh._

 _D: But still..._

 _D: HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _W: You're mean._

* * *

 _D: The girls are talking about make-up. We need to talk about something._

 _W: Food._

* * *

 _D: Oh man. You've had a horrible 24 hours._

 _W: To quote: "Thank you for summing that up."_

* * *

 _W: Ok. But what did I tell you? That Dragon Sassy.  
_

 _D: He is._

* * *

 _D: *image*_

 _D: Awww, look at this picture of Damian I found while I was cleaning out my "drawer of random papers."_

 _W: Aww_

 _D: That's actually not Damian._

 _D: It's me._

 _D:_ 😂

 _W: You're mean. Wow, the resemblance is uncanny._

 _D: Lol. I know. I knew I could get you to think it was him. Let me get a picture of both of us at that age, next to each other and I'll send it to you._

 _D: *image*_

 _W: Woah. You guys could be twins._

 _D: Ikr?_

* * *

 _W: How's the trip been so far? :)_

 _D: Good. I want to go on a hike, but everyone else wants to go fishing. I just have to wait._

 _W: Weren't we just talking about the other day how you think fishing is boring? Mayne you'll catch a dragon. Or a Haddock. Lol._

 _D: I really hope I catch a dragon, or a Haddock. =P_

* * *

 _W: I just ate a whole package of cookie dough..._

 _W: *image*_

 _D: Dude, how did you not notice that it say "DO NOT CONSUME RAW COOKIE DOUGH" on it?_

 _W: ..._

* * *

 _W:*image*_

 _W: Ok, so every time I see this picture of you I think you look like your thinking of pizza or sandwiches or something. Sooooo...yeah._

 _D: When during the trip did you take that picture?_

 _W: On your birthday. I accidentally took it before you smiled. You smiled for the picture after that, and I got a picture of it, but I couldn't bring myself to delete the other one cause you looked like you were thinking of pizza or something._

 _D: Ok then._

 _W: No, I just randomly take picture of you all the time when you aren't looking. =P_

 _D: Now that would be creepy._

 _W: Lol. Yeah._

 _D: So what are you doing right now?_

* * *

 _W: Idk why but I decided to clean my whole room. Like I went through EVERYTHING in all my drawers, closet, under my bed, everything. Just in a cleaning mood now I guess...so weird..._

 _D: You're welcome to go clean my room._

 _W: K. Then I'm just gonna go over there now and clean it, after I figure out how to pick the lock...*someone sees me breaking into your house* "Hey! What are you doing?!" "Breaking into my Best Friend's house so I can clean his room! What does it look like I'm doing?!"_ 😂

* * *

 _D: You spell your name Wallace right?_

 _W: Yes. You should know that._

 _D: I do know that. I just wanted to make sure._

 _W: Ok._

 _W: Why did you want to know that?_

 _D: you'll see in a minute._

 _W: Great. Do I want to know?_

 _D: Yes. Don't worry, it's good._

 _W: You said that last time..._

* * *

 _D: *image*_

 _D: *image*_

 _D: I totally outsmarted Tim at battleship._

 _W: Wow. That you did._

 _D: We're playing war now. My luck is horrible._

 _D: Tough I've won both wars._

 _W: You've got Wack Luck._

 _W: Fun. I can see it now. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. Both won wars at the ages of 14 and 10. Good job._

 _D: The card game. But_ 😂

 _W: Ohhhhh. Now you tell me. I was so confused!_ 😂

 _W: Kidding. I knew it was a card game. =P_

 _D: I know you knew it was a card game._

 _W: Well I know you knew I knew you knew I knew you knew I knew it was a card game._

 _D: Now I'm confused._

 _D: I won again. Tim just can't beat me._

 _W: Ok maybe he had the Wack Luck. Or maybe both of you have Wack Luck._

 _D: I guess I have luck in games but not in other things._

 _W: Yeah. I agree there._

 _D: Ceiling tile ring a bell?_

 _W: Yeah didn't you have a ceiling tile dropped on your head?_

 _D: Yep._

 _W: I thought that was you. =D_

* * *

 _W: Umm...so I started to type the my essay thas do monday, ane I was up typing it till one in the morning and I read over it this morning and I don't even rememebee hald the snruff I wrote. I knida vaguely rwmember coning up with the idea for the idea for the essay vut I don't even rememver what I wrote and I read ive rit thia moenong and I wa like I wrote all that while I was half a sleep?! Lol. It's actually not a half bad esay...for soeone who wrote it half asleep when they wrote it._ 😂

 _D: Wow. That last text had to have the most mistakes ever._

 _W: *bangs head on table* see? Like the text message tried to say. That's what happens when you're up till one in the morning. Granted I also probably should of typed that when I was more awake...and my eyes were all the way open...and when I was using two hands..._

 _W: Nevermind, you know what? That text was just a disaster waiting to happen. Remind me never to text when I'm half asleep._

 _D: Well that explains it._

 _D: Right._

 _W: Uh huh. So I grabbed my phone and remembered I needed to text you something, and just started texting and I wasn't even really that awake and I was only texting with my right hand, and I was still in bed, and some how I thought it would come out in English._

 _D: Yeah it was on the border of English but not quite._

* * *

 _D: Right now, Bruce is texting me to ask if I want to walk to where he and the rest of them are. One problem. he's not telling me where they are! Seriously Bruce! If I'm going to walk there, I'm going to need to know where you are! It's just common sense!_

 _W: Lol. Hey Dick, come meet me where I am Got it? "You should reference all your pronouns!"_

 _D: This is why I usually text Alfred._

 _W: Lol. Yeah Butlers are way more specific. =P_

 _D: I took Bruce to call me to actually tell me where they are. They went fishing, which is a relief because if they went on a hike I would've been really mad._

 _D: *screenshot*_

 _(Screenshot:)_

 _B: Are you up?_

 _D: Yes._

 _B: Do you want to walk to where we are?_

 _D: Where are you?_

 _B: Do you want to come? Tim might walk back soon._

 _D: Where would we go?_

 _B: Tim and Damian are walking back._

 _D: From where?!_

 _(Screenshot)_

 _D: ^this is what our texts looked like._

 _W: Lolololololol._ 😂 _Dads._

 _D: *face palm emoji*_

* * *

 _W: I cant' remember where I heard this quote but it's really funny. "The early bird gets the worm." "Yeah but the ealry worm gets eaten."_

 _D: That is a great comeback to when someone uses that expression._

 _W: Yeah I know right If you don't want to get up early and someone tells you "The early bird gets the worm." you just reply, "yeah but the early worm gets eaten."_ 😂

 _D: Or when Uncle Barry is late to something if somebody says that to him he could reply with that._

 _W: XD yeah._

* * *

 _D: We finished our hike and now we have a flat tire. It's really flat._

 _W: Ugh, that stinks. =/_

 _D: Well, it wouldn't be a Wayne family vacation without car troubles._

 _W: Trust me. I know about car troubles on trips. *shudders*_

 _D: Texas._

 _W: Dollhart. Amerilo. Texas. Ugh and that terrifying mouse._ 🐭

 _D:_ 😂

 _W:_ 😩

* * *

 _D: *image* (picture of a shirt that says "you have nothing to fear but fear itself. (and bears)")  
_

 _D: Look at this shirt._

 _W: Lol._

 _D: And moose and mountain lions._

 _W: Moose aren't scary. Mountain lions are very scary though._

 _D: Well, moose are really big and if one started running at you. You'd be pretty scared._

 _W: I have superpowers._

 _D: I mean if you didn't have superpowers it would be scary!_

 _W: Meh, they're not very aggressive towards humans. They're like bees. They're mean if you bug them (pun intended) and if you leave them alone they leave you alone. I mean if a car was heading straight for you that would be scary but cars themselves aren't scary._

 _D: True, but I just repeated what my family said after seeing the shirt. I read it out loud and then someone else said "and moose" and someone else (pretty sure it was Bruce) said "and mountain lions."_

 _W: Well, moose are like deer's bigger older cousins. And deers aren't scary. =D_

 _D: Yeah but older cousins/siblings can be scary and intimidating._

 _W: Lol. Why? What did Roy do to you?_ 😂

 _D: nothing. but he did cut my hair once._

 _W: Ummm...he cut your hair once?_

 _D: Yeah. When I was like 9. It was messed up for years._

 _D: Did you seriously not know that?_

 _W: No, how have you not told me about this?!_

 _D: I swear I mentioned it once. Guess not. Whoops._

 _D: It was kinda a big event._

 _W: You will be explaining this in detail when you get back!_

 _D: Defiantly._

* * *

 _D: Guess what I'm doing right now.  
_

 _W: You're texting me! Boom! Totally guessed it!_

 _D: *face palm emoji*_

 _D: BESIDES texting you..._

 _W: *laughing while crying emoji*_

 _D: you just crack yourself up don't you..._

 _W: I would hope not. I'd kinda like to remain in one piece._

 _W: Ba dum DA!_

 _D: *face palm emoji*_

* * *

 _W: Yup._

 _W: Yup._

 _D: Two 'yups' ok then._

 _W: Well you said we tend to repeat things!_

 _D: Yup I did. And I stand by that statement._

 _W: Yup. Me too._

 _D: Yeah this conversation has slowed down a bit._

 _W: Yeah this conversation has slowed down a bit._

 _D: Oh. great. You're repeating everything I say. Why does this always happen to me?_

 _W:_ _ _Oh. great. You're repeating everything I say. Why does this always happen to me?__

 _ _D: I quite.__

 _ _W: I quite too.__

 _ _D: Yay! You didn't repeat after me! (Exactly, at least)__

 _ _W: =P__

* * *

 _ _W: *youtube link*__

 _ _D: I'll watch it after I eat.__

 _ _W: K. What are you eating (totally normal question to ask) =P__

 _ _D: Baked potato, flatiron steak, and there's also bread.__

 _ _W: Yum.__

* * *

 _ _D: I've been getting Disney songs stuck in my head for the past two days!__

 _ _W: Like which songs?__

 _ _D: Mostly Beauty and the Beast and then I also got Mother Knows Best stuck in my head for some reason.__

 _ _W: Lol. You totally ruined that song for me with that parody! *laughing while crying emoji*__

 _ _D: I totally forgot about that.__

 _ _W: Lol. I didn't.__

* * *

 _ _D: Omigosh. I kid you not Damian needs a shirt that says "the sass is strong with this one."__

 _ _W: What did he say this time?__

 _ _D: He said he wanted cereal and Tim asked him what kind he wanted and he said "This kind Mr." while pointing to the cereal box next to him and rolling his eyes.__

 _ _W: Man he DOES need a shirt that says that.__

 _ _D: Totally.__

 _ _W: Well no I know what I'm getting him for his birthday.__

 _ _D: Lol.__

* * *

 _ _W: DUDE! AUNT IRIS HAS THE SAME DRESS AS STEPH CURR'Y WIFE! I AM FANBOYING SO HARD RIGHT NOW!__

 _ _D: REALLY?! Which dress?__

 _ _W:The one she wore on her birthday last year.__

 _ _D: Dude, she should do a side by side picture of her wearing it and SC's wife wearing it and sell it on ebay for like a thousand dollars.__

 _ _W: DUDE.__

* * *

 _ _W: I feel like you like to tease me.__

 _ _D: You say that like you don't like to tease me.__

 _ _W: *opens mouth to protest*__

 _ _W: *can't think of protest*__

 _ _W: *closes mouth*__

 _ _D: *frown emoji*__

 _ _D: Wrong emoji! I meant *smirk emoji*__

 _ _W: Yeah those have completely different meanings. Like remember that time I accidentally sent you a coffin instead of a bed?__

 _ _D:Yeah that wasn't right. Well at least those two are right next to each other. A bed and coffin don't even look anything alike!__

 _ _W: Well it was really late at night! wait...sending a pic of a coffin late at night sounds worse. Yeah forget I brought it up...__

 _ _D: Yeah I'm not going to forget that.__

 _ _W: XD me neither.__

* * *

 _ _D: I'm going to be checking your bag before you leave Kay?__

 _ _W: Ugh you're so...I haven't thought of a word yet but whatever you are it's not funny!__

 _ _D: Wally, it's kind of hard to insult someone when you don't know the word you need to insult them. *laughing while crying emoji*__

 _ _W: *glaring emoji*__

 _ _D: *grinning emoji*__

* * *

 **Lol So what did y'all think? And yes. 99% of those are Fantasy and my real conversations. XD The other 1% is either just a random idea I got, or a text conversation I had with another friend or something. But most of it is all our conversations. Ours texts are very... _interesting._ Lol.  
**

 **Anyway! I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM ME!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	12. I Thought I Lost You

**Hi Guys. I'm sorry about the inconsistent updates. But I've had a lot of bible reading to get done for awana. Which ends next week. So after next week I should be able to go back to weekly updates on this. But until then, I don't think I'll be able to get much writing done. This took me like a week to write, and I just kept writing it in like 20 minute spans. so Idk how great it is. I've just had a lot school, and bible reading and stuff to do, and it's all been really stressful, so I probably won't get any updates out on any of my stories until probably the 13th. Sorry, but real life always comes first. Anyway, here's the one-shot. =)**

 **Also Note: I got the Idea for the title from the song "I Thought I Lost You" in the disney movie "Bolt" and Note that this takes place after the team already knows Robin's identity.  
**

 **Shout Outs:  
**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Yeah me too. We have a lot of INTERESTING texts, and I'm excited to do more of those chaps.**

 **Inthenightguest: Of course! Ditto. You're Welcome! =D**

 **Lt. Basil: Lol Thanks! Glad you're enjoying this. =)**

 **Lt. Basil: XD Thanks**

 **Lt. Basil: Sorry, I did not explain that well. I meant it took place From season 1 through when Tim and Damian come.**

 **IloveRobin1822: Yes. I am aware of this now, I just didn't know how it was when I first started, and I haven't had time to go back and fix it yet. Yes, I know it is called "The Bat Glare" But Batman also has a signature growl, which I labeled "The Bat Growl" Thanks you for your criticism and for pointing these things out to me though. =)**

* * *

 **Rating: T  
**

 **Time-Line: Post Season 1  
**

 **Genre: Angst, Friendship**

 **Summery: Robin is kidnapped by The Joker, and Wally looses it thinking Robin is dead.  
**

* * *

"I have eyes on him." KF growled into the com on his ear.

No one had ever seen him this serious or focused before. Then again, it was a serious situation. Robin had been kidnapped by the Joker. Batman had called in the Team and as many members of the Justice League as he could to help, and they had been scouring Gothom for the boy wonder. The Team had just come across an old ware house, and spotted the Joker inside.

And the whole mission Kid Flash had been dead serious about EVERYTHING. Hardly even joking around. He looked about ready to zip into the building right then and punch the Joker into next year. M'gann put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and turn around. _"Don't worry, we'll find him Wally."_ She told him telepathically. He managed a forced smile _"Thanks M'gann."_ She just smiled back.

"Is everyone ready?" KF asked into the communicator. A series of 'yes's followed. "Then let's go." He sped forward into the warehouse, coming to a screeching halt, several feet away from The Joker.

"Well! It's about time someone showed up! I was wondering how much I'd have to do to the little bird before his friends arrived." The Joker grinned, laughing insanely.

"Where's Robin?" Wally growled, glaring at the green haired villain before him. "Oh let's see? Where did I put him..." He said, stroking his chin in fake ponder. Wally's fists, clenched even more,as he was almost vibrating in anger. Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder. _"You must stay calm my friend."_ He said over the mind link. Wally took a deep breath, but still continued to glare. "I won't ask again Joker." He said, spatting out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. _**"Where is Robin?"**_

"OH! That's right!" The Joker said grinning madly. "I disposed of him! Bye Bye Little Birdie!" He said pressing a button on a remote, causing a huge holographic screen to turn on showing, Robin beaten and bruised, lying on the ground...unmoving.

KF's eyes widened, "What did you-?" "This is s live feed of your precious little birdie. Or should I say," He grinned, "A dead feed?" KF's eyes widened. Robin wasn't moving at all and his body was all banged up. Wall looked at the moving seconds in the corner of the screen, showing that it was indeed a live feed. Time slowed in that second. To everyone else, it seemed like only milliseconds, but to Wally it was hours. His eyes widened in fear tears coming to them, as he stared in horror at his best friend's body. Then he turned his horrified eyes to the Joker, who had seemed to stand still, the grin still plastered on his face, as time continued to go at a snail's pace for the speedster. The grin on his face caused his split second's grief to change to white hot anger. In in that one second, before he could find out if it was a trick, before he could let himself go into denial, before he could break down sobbing, he ran full speed at him, before anyone else had blinked, or even had time to process what he had said.

He tackled him to the ground, everything around him still going in slow motion, He punched him continuously, The Joker not even realizing what had happened until a second later, He didn't let up, punching him multiple times per second, not even registering he wasn't bothering to make sure he didn't punch too hard, or put too much speed behind it, he didn't care. His vision was blurred with tears, and his fist had become bloodied, he wasn't even aware of the fact that The Joker _Begging_ him to stop. He had one of Gothom's top villains at his mercy. And he didn't CARE. He couldn't think straight, he just knew that this THING had murdered his best friend. And he was going to make him pay.

Tears still streaming down his face, he didn't let up, until he realized that there were multiple pairs of arms desperately trying to pull him off the unconscious villain. There were voices shouting at him, SCREAMING at him to stop, telling him to let him go. He felt a pair of arms grab him. Pinning his arms to his side. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE KILLED DICK! HE KILLED HIM! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE KILLED DICK!" Wally screamed, kicking, and flailing, tears streaming down his face. The arms tried holding onto him, struggling, and he could hear Connor grunting, barely registering that he was the one trying to hold him still. He didn't care though. He wasn't going to let that murderer get away, he didn't even realized he had knocked the villain unconscious already.

He barely heard Connor, as he was trying to restrain him saying "He won't stop moving!" growling in his annoyed voice.

He felt strong arms wrap around him completely, just causing him to flail more. "HE KILLED DICK! HE KILLED DICK! HE MURDERED HIM! LET ME GO! HE KILLED DICK! LET. Me. _GO!"_ Wally screamed sobbing. He completely broke down, falling to his knees, dragging whatever person that was holding him, to their knees as well. He sobbed, feeling an arm, and a cape drape around him. "Kid Flash." a low voice growled out. It was Batman. Wally didn't care though. Right now he was just Wally, and this was his best friend's dad. Oh gosh, his best friend. He was gone. He was _gone._ It hit him like a ton of bricks, he felt like someone had ripped his heart out, he choked on a sob.

 _"Wally."_ Batman growled more fiercely. Not harshly. Just sternly. Wally didn't even look up at him, he just continued sobbing, his face buried in Bruce's chest.

 _"Wally."_ A quiet voice said. This time Wally did look up. His vision still obscured by tears, but he was still able to make out the R insignia, against the red uniform. "Di-" "Secret Identities, Kid Flash." Batman interrupted. "Rob." Wally choked. He sped out of Bruce's arms, closing the distance between him and Dick in less them a second. He let out a sob, clutching onto his best friend. Dick's arms instantly, wrapped around Wally, sliding to the ground when the speedster's knees buckled beneath him. For a few seconds they just sat there Wally sobbing, Dick shushing him. "I-I thought y-you wer-were _dead."_ Wally choked out. "I know, I'm fine though. I'm alright KF. I'm _alive."_ Wally just held him tighter, his body still shaking with silent tears. "H-How are you-? I-I saw-" "I know." Dick cut him off. "He beat me up a bit, then knocked me out. He took my picture while I was unconscious, and put the date, and moving time in the corner of the picture, so it appeared that I wasn't breathing, and that it was a live feed." Dick sighed.

Wally just held him tighter. "Don't leave me again. _Please_ don't leave me." Wally whispered, still crying. "I won't I'm sorry Wally. I'm sorry." He whispered back. After a few more minutes the police were leaving with Joker, going to take him to a hospital, before putting him in prison. Dick whistled lowly. "You really did a number on him KF." for the first time since he had attacked him Wally actually looked at the Joker, horrified at the bloodied mess the criminal was. "I…I didn't mean to…" Dick squeezed his shoulder. "I know. You just…lost your temper. I probably wouldn't of gone much easier on him if I had thought he'd killed you."

"You can all go home tonight. But I expect mission reports by noon tomorrow." Batman growled out. They all nodded, before heading to the bio ship. Except for Batman, Robin, and Kid Flash. They walked silently to where the Batmobile had been parked outside the warehouse. Batman got in te driver seat, and Robin got in the backseat. KF stood awkwardly outside of it before Batman sighed. "Get in Kid." He said. Wally hesitantly sat down in the back seat with Robin.

He fidgeted with his gloves endlessly, staring out the window. They pulled into the secret entrance of the Batcave. Once they were inside they got out. Bruce saying he'd be up in a minute. While Wally and Dick went up the secret elevator. Neither of them talked on the way up. They silently both got ready for bed (ever since Wally started hanging out at the Manor a lot, he kept a few things there, like a change of clothes, an extra costume, pajamas, and some toiletries) Since they had lots of unplanned sleepovers there, or he'd hang out there when they were both recovering from a mission sometimes. And Rob had the same kind of stuff at his house. They both sighed, flopping down onto Dick's king sized bed.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I always knew that, there was a risk of something happening to all of us, being superheroes and all, risking our lives and stuff. That simulation last year didn't help either...but...It has never seemed this real. At least in the simulation we woke up and it wasn't real...but what do we do if something DOES happen to one of us? I...I don't know what I would do if I lost you, or my Uncle, or Artemis, or ANYONE on the team..."

Dick sighed. "I know buddy. You just have to move on eventually. It will always still hurt, but we just have to try and make sure that doesn't happen."

Wally sighed too. "Yeah I guess so...I'm just...glad that you're not dead."

"Why? You wouldn't have missed we right?" Dick smirked.

Wally grabbed one of the pillows on the bed, hitting him with it. "Of course not dork. But who else would I be able to text all my random thoughts to?"

Dick laughed. And they continued to talk and crack jokes, until they fell asleep, as if nothing had happened. And Wally was just glad he was able to hear his best friend still breathing as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh. Idk how I feel about this one. I rewrote it several different times, and wasn't super pleased with how it turned out. Idk. Anyway I hope you guys still enjoyed it!  
**

 **Fun Fact: This week I learned that the word "Angst" is German for the word "Fear"**

 **Thank y'all so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	13. Headache For A Hero

**Hi Guys! Yes, I know! I know! I haven't updated in like, over 3 weeks...But I have an excuse! So yes I had a lot of bible reading to finish. And I finished it a few days earlier than I thought I would so I was like "Yes! Now I can get a lot of writing done!" But Nope! I finished all my bible reading Saturday night on the 5th and then BAM! The next morning I got a concussion. So I haven't been able to write these last three weeks cause I've had a concussion. I didn't even start doing school again until 2 days again, and even then, I haven't gone back to my full school schedule. So yeah. I've had tons of ideas for fics, and I've been DYING to write these last few weeks, but yeah...concussions suck. Anyway if you are wondering why I just disappeared off the face of the earth. that is why. But I'm alive! Oh and funny story, how I got the concussion was I was working in the nursery at church and I had a little girl on my lap, and she dropped something, and leaned over to pick it up, and when she sat up, she flew up and the back of her head hit my left temple (But she's okay!) =) And I got an instant headache. (It was at the end of class when all the kids were getting picked up, so right after I still had a headache, and then later that day it turned into an excruciating headache/migraine. and I had choir practice that day. And at choir everything was too loud and too bright, and stuff. And after that My headache went away, and I got really looppy and started talking in a really thick southern accent. (Yes. I am from Georgia. But no, I do not have a southern accent. Because both of my parents parents were not raised in the south, so they didn't have southern accent,s therefore my parents weren't raised with southern accents, therefore I do not have an accent) But I got loopy and was talking weird like that, it my brother and mom and dad all took videos of it. (Which I'm pretty sure they've now showed those videos to everyone and their mothers) Anyway we went to Urgent Care and The ER and stuff and anyway, longer story short, I have a concussion, and the first week after I was pretty much just in my room with the lights off and curtains drawn, with a bunch of headaches, and I'm doing a lot better now, but I have to wear noise cancelling headsets for a lot of stuff still, and sometimes if a room is too bright, I have to wear sunglasses. (Which Fantasy and I wee joking that I was "Pulling a Dick Grayson") Anyway I'm sure you guys don't care about all the details and just want to get on with the one-shot, sorry about the super long AN. =P**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: (Geez every time I go to write it I almost write Fantasygirl12. Old habits die hard I guess.) Sorry? =P Yup. I think people are always harder on themselves then other people. You know, unless you're Snotlout. Or Spitelout...or just ANY Lout for that matter...XD**

 **Inthenightguest: Thanks! Thanks, that's really encouraging. It's kinda cool when your fans are able to tell when you're writing is your absolute best or not. It means they pay a lot of attention to your work, I appreciate that. =) (Still praying for you, you know, juts for life in general. *thumbs up*) =)**

 **akwardfangirl: Sorry? =P**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: After Dick has become Nightwing, and before Wally and Artemis quit the team.  
**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Fluff  
**

 **Summery:** **Nightwing has a killer headache, and surprisingly the one to get him peace in quiet, is Kid Mouth himself.**

* * *

Dick sighed. He had a killer headache. They were heading back onto the ship after a hard mission. He had been up for days, running purely off of adrenaline, and coffee. And now that the adrenaline, and caffeine were wearing off. He was beat. And He had a major headache.

He grunted, rubbing his temple. Scratch that. Migraine. He felt like his skull was being ripped in two. He sat near the back of the bio ship, normally he drove it, but today Miss M was with them so she had offered too. Which he was grateful for. Knowing with this splitting headache he had, he'd probably end up crashing the ship, and accidentally getting them all killed.

The whole team was still chatting excitedly about their latest victory, but he wished they would all just stop. The noise was too loud. Al he wanted to do was go back to his old bed, in his old room at Wayne Manner, turn all the lights off, and sleep for 15 hours. Was that so much to ask?

Sure he could go back to his crappy apartment, but he really didn't want to deal with the uncomfortable bed, the shouting from people down the hall that had a little too much too drink, the loud music of a party on the floor above him, and all the traffic outside his window.

Dick grit his teeth, rubbing his temples again. 'Why were they all being so loud?' He thought again.

"Hey, you okay?" He heard a quiet voice ask. He felt someone sit in the seat beside him. He winced at the bright light when he opened his eyes, looking up at Wally.

"I have a really bad headache." He mumbled, shutting his eyes again, and going back to rubbing his temples. "Migraine?" Wally asked, concern evident in his voice. "Borderline." He answered shortly. Seriously, why was the team being so, loud? Would it kill them to shut up for 10 seconds?

Dick thought as he grit his teeth once more. "Cover your ears." Wally instructed. Dick too tried too argue with him did as told. "Would you guys please shut up! Nightwing has a migraine and all this noise isn't helping him!" Wally shouted over the top of their talking.

They were all silent for a second before they all replied at once. "When did he get a migraine?" "We're so sorry," "We didn't know."

"Guys!" Wally shouted again but quieter. "Not helping!" They sighed, mumbling apologizes, before letting silence settle over the bio ship, only a few whispers being able to be heard every now and then.

Nightwing smirked for a split second, before it turned into a grimace once more. Dick sighed leaning his head against Wally's shoulder. (some people would find this embarrassing. But both of them had always found physical affection comforting after all the traumatic things they had gone through in their childhood. And they both knew the other wouldn't judge them.)

"Thanks, Walls." Dick muttered, quickly falling into the clutches of sleep. "No problem dude." He replied smirking.

"You need a ride home?"

"No."

"You want a ride home?" Wally chuckled.

"I'll probably crash if I drive."

"Okay then, that answers that." Wally said, laughing quietly.

...

"Hey Wing. We landed." Wally said quietly shaking him. Dick just stirred slightly mumbling, "5 more minutes Alfred..." Wally chuckled softly. "Come one Rob." Wally said, Dick stirred again, squinting up at Wally. "s'not my name anymore..." He mumbled,vas Wally helped him stand, slinging the raven haired boy's arm over his shoulder. "Old habits die hard." Wally said, smirking.

He led Dick out to his car, where Dick got in the passenger seat, muttering that he could do it himself. Caucusing Wally to laugh.

Dick fell asleep before Wally had even gotten int he driver's seat.

...

Wally smiled at Alfred, as he came out to great them. "Hello Master Wallace. I was not expecting you."

Wally smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Al. Dickie hear, had a migraine so I figured he'd be a lot more comfortable here then back at his apartment." Alfred smiled. "Quite alright, I must agree. I will alert master Bruce."

"Thanks Al!" Wally grinned, as the Butler went back inside. Wally got out, and helped Dick out of the car, his arm slung around his shoulder again, keeping the boy from falling over in his drowsy, sleep deprived state. Once Dick was in bed Wally headed back to his own apartment. But not before grabbing some of Alfred's cookies on the way out...They were most likely for Dick, he did leave him a FEW. But hey, you snooze, you loose. Wally thought smirking.

* * *

 **So...yeah...I've had this idea for awhile but a lot of this sprouted from the fact that I had been having headache/migraines a lot due to my concussion. And yes I know this isn't my best writing, but I'm still getting back into the swing of things. =)  
**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	14. The Tired And The Concussed

**So yeah, I got the idea for this one while I had my concussion, and based it off some conversations and stuff Fantasy and I had when I had (have) my concussion. So...yeah. and yes. We really did have that conversation about super hero's heights. and yes. We did discover that Robert Downey Jr. must wear heels. My head started to hurt while writing this so I had to take like two breaks in between. So I'm not FULLY better yet. I might try to get some writing in for MTASH but if I do it probably will be this evening or tonight, or whenever my headache goes away. XD annnnnnyway that's all I have to say. Enjoy. :)**

 **Shout-Out(s):**

 **Fantastygirl1329: Yup. Yeah. Nope! Yeah, I really wanted to update to. *chibi me in purple and navy blue Dr. Strange costume* "Curse you concussion!" XD I know right? It's like I get a concussion and have to stop writing and then BAM! No more updates on any stories. ;P**

* * *

 **Rating: K**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Fluff  
**

 **Summery: Dick is tired. Wally has a concussion. Need much more be said?  
**

* * *

Wally sighed, shutting the curtains, and flopping onto his bed, grimacing,when it jarred his injured head. He had gotten a concussion while out on a mission with Flash, and had to take the next week off. Which was just torture. And it literally hurt to think. So yeah, that sucked. He just laid there on his bed for a few minutes before he heard his phone go off. He picked it up wincing at the brightness of the screen before reading the message on it. **Dick (Bro):** _Are you ok? I've been meaning to text you. Bruce told me last night that you got knocked really hard on patrol. Do you have a concussion? I was getting worried when I didn't hear from you today._

Wally sighed, hitting the 'call' icon next to Dick's name.

 _"Hey."_ Dick's voice came.

"Hey" Wally replied.

 _"Concussion?"_

"Yup. Head got slammed into a brick wall."

 _"Ouch."_

"Yup. You sound tired."

 _"So do you. I was up all night on patrol. Seems crime never rests."_ Dick sighed.

"Yeah..." Wally trailed off, rubbing his temples, as he heard his Uncle Barry shouting from downstairs.

 _"So what are you doing right now?"_

"Trying to ignore Uncle Barry screaming at the football game downstairs..."

 _"Is it bad?"_

 ** _"YES! YES GO GO GO! NO! HOW COULD THE REF CALL THAT?!"_** Dick heard over the phone.

 _"...okay then...you wanna come over here? It's bound to be-"_

 _ **"YES! TOUCHDOOOOOOOWN!"**_ Wally winced.

 _"...quieter."_

"As great as that sounds, I don't really feel like doing anything so I'd be kinda boring to be around."

 _"Dude, you could sleep for all I care .I just know there's no way you're getting any rest with-"_

 ** _"WHAT IS THE REF DOING?! DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW THE GAME WORKS?!"_  
**

 _"You see my point."_

Wally sighed. "I'll be down in the cave in 10."

 _"K, bye."_

"bye."

Wally sighed running a hand over his face. He just felt tired and drained. Concussions suck.

He grabbed his backpack, and grabbed his sunglasses as he made his way into the hallway. He winced, hands slamming over his ears, as his Uncle yelled once more. His Aunt looked up as he came into the kitchen, giving him a sympathetic smile. She came over kissing his forehead. "Hey Honey." "Hi Aunt Iris." He sighed, as she engulfed him in a hug. He shut his eyes, for a moment, relishing the comforting embrace.

"Rob said I could go over there so it wouldn't be as noisy." He told her, pulling away from the hug. She frowned. "II don't want you doing too much yet, or hitting your head again." "It's fine Aunt Iris. He said I could sleep the whole time if I wanted, Uncle Barry is just hurting my-"

 _ **"YES! GO! HURRY UP! YEEEEES!"**_

"Head." He finished lamely, rubbing his temples once more. She sighed. "Alright. But only if you're resting and not doing anything too strenuous, or that involves a lot of thinking."

"Got it." He said giving her a smile. "Want me to drive you to the Zeta Tube?"

"Yeah, thanks."

...

he made his way out of the grandfather clock secret elevator. Then looked around seeing no one, he headed up to Dick's room. He knocked, before hearing a "Come in!" then he opened the door, going into Dick's room.

"Hey." Dick said. Wally just flopped face first onto the bed.

Dick just chuckled, shutting the curtains some and dimming the lights to make it a little darker for the concussed speedster.

Once the room was a little darker, Wally looked up from where his he had landed on the bed, revealing the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Light sensitivity?" Dick questioned.

Wally snorted. "Nope. Just pullin' a Dick Grayson." He teased. Dick rolled his eyes, flopping onto the bed beside Wally. They just sat in silence for several minutes before Dick started scrolling through things on his phone.

"Dude." He suddenly said.

"hwpht?" Wally mumbled from where his face was buried in one of Dick's pillows.

"Gwyneth Paltrow is 5'9"-"

"Who?"

"Pepper Pots. And RDJ is ALSO 5'9"."

"Pepper almost ALWAYS wear heels but-"

"But Tony is always taller!" Wally finished wide eyed.

"The only way would be if-"

"RDJ wears heels too!" They both said in unison. Looking at eachother wide eyed.

"Dude." Wally said. That is so weird!"

"I know right!"

Wally sniggered. "Guess the camera really does add a few inches." Dick laughed.

Dick continued to look up the height of other Marvel actors.

"Chris Evans is 6 foot."

"Chris Hemsworth is 6'3""

"Christ Pratt is 6'2""

"All the Chris' are pretty tall. RDJ is actually kinda short for a guy." Wally commented.

"Yeah. Dick agreed. "Benedict Cucumberbatch-" Wally snorted. "Is 6 foot."

"Scarlett Johansson is 5'3""

"That's a shorter then I would've guessed." Wally said.

"Same."

"How tall is Elizabeth Olsen?" Wally asked Dick looked itup.

"5'7""

"How Tom is Hall Tolland?"

Dick burst out laughing. Wally groaned. "I how Hall, argh, hom tall...ARGH! How. Tall. Is. Tom. Holland."

Bye now Dick was dying of laughter, doubled over on himself. Wally was laughing too.

After Dick's laughter subsided he looked it up. "Tall Ho-Ugh!" Now Wally was laughing.

"You made me mess up it up!" Dick accused. "At least I have an excuse. I have a concussion. What's yours?" Wally said still laughing.

"I'm tired." He answered. "TOM _Holland_ is 5'7""

"Wow, dude he's shorter than Wanda! Also I imagined Black Widow taller than him. Guess RDJ's not the only one the camera adds a few inches too." Wally chuckled, before sighign, and resting his head on the pillow again. Dick laid back down too.

...

"Master Richard? Master Wallace?" Alfred said knocking on Dick's door. Dick had told Alfred that Wally had a concussion and was coming over to rest. So Alfred was going to check on them to see if they wanted a snack and too make sure Wally wasn't over doing it.

He knocked on the door again, before slowly opening it, looking in. He smiled at the sight.

Wally was laying on his stomach with his legs hanging off the side of the bed a little, his face buried in one of the pillows, his snuglasses abandoned a feet away. One of his arms was laying limply at his side, while the other was sprawled across Dick. Dick was curled up on his side, hugging one os his knees to his chest while the other was stretched out. his hair was covering his face, and he was partially hugging the pillow that Wally had his face buried in. The were both fast asleep, Wally snoring softly.

Alfred chuckled, shutting the door again. e would come check on them again later, but with how tired they both were he doubted they would be up for awhile. Even so though, he went to make some cookies for the boys when they woke up.

* * *

 **Yup. Don't have much to say about this except concussions suck.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	15. Hakuna Matata

**Hey Guys!  
**

 **I'm really sorry for going so long without posting, and for posting this so late at night. Or early, depending on what time zone you're in. Anyway, as most of you know from the previous author's notes I had a concussion. When I wrote the last two one-shots with a concussion it gave me a headache, and I was just not in a condition to be writing. I'm pretty much over it now. Only a few lingering things. Like I need more sleep, and get tired easier, and it seems a lot brighter outside then normal, but those things could linger for awhile. And then since I got the concussion before the school year was over I have to finish up my Freshman work and start my sophomore work. so it's been a lot. But I'm trying to get back to updating this every Monday, and I was determined to post this today, even if it's late. Sorry for the long ramble, I;m sure y'all just want to get onto the fic. =P**

* * *

 ** _ **SPOILER ALERT!: This fic contains spoilers for "The Lion King" I'm assuming most of you have seen it, but just in case you haven't then you have been warned and if you have seen it then, Hakuna Matata this does not apply to you then.**_**

 **Also as most of you who have read a bunch of Robin fics are probably familiar with, he is originally Romani and Romani is not a written language, so the closest thing (and not just name wise I looked up a bunch of stuff and Romanian is similar to Romani) is Romanian so I used Romanian in the parts he's speaking in his native language as most authors do. Anyway, just wanted to let you know.**

 **Yes, this is an overused plot. But I tried to make it a little different then all the other one-shots/fics I've read with the plot of Dick watching "The Lion King" and freaking out. My problem with most of those fics is Wally. Wally is very much aware of Dick's past, and there is no way he'd ever let him watch The Lion King. Mufasa falls and Simba watches his parent plummet to their death, and then Scar falls at the end of the movie. So there is no way Wally or Bruce would ever let Dick watch that. And in most of the fics I've read, some how Wally forgets that part of the movie. (I don't know how you could, it's one of the most iconic parts!) Or they watch the part, and Dick is just silently having a panic attack next to Wally, and Wally doesn't notice. I just don't see how that could happen with them being such good friends! So I changed it up a little, to how I think it would happen. So without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+ (low T)  
**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**

 **Summery: Dick has a panic attack while watching The Lion King and Wally is there to help him through it.  
**

* * *

 _"Robin?"_

Robin heard M'gann's voice in his head, as he was sitting in his room at the cave. He stopped typing on his laptop, long enough to answer her. _"Yes M'gann?"_

 _"We're about to start the movie, I'm just going to make the popcorn then, we'll start it."_ She said happily, excited to be watching earth movies. And it had been her turn to pick.

 _"Alright, I'm coming."_ He said, clicking a few keys, before shutting off the laptop. He got off the bed heading to the main den area, where the rest of the team was. Except for Miss Martian who was in the kitchen and- "Hey, have any of you seen Wally?" Rob asked flopping down onto the couch.

"I believe he is still on patrol in Central City." Aqualad said.

"Oh okay." Rob said, a little disappointed that Wally wouldn't be here. Especially since he loved movie night. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"The Lion King!" M'gann's chipper voice came, as she floated back into the room carrying the several bowls of popcorn. "Cool, I haven't seen that one. I've heard a few of the songs though." Rob said, grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

After a few minutes of getting settled, they turned the lights off and started the movie.

* * *

Wally sighed, "You think that's all of 'em?" He asked his Uncle as the finished tying up a robber. "Yeah, things are slowing down, I think we can probably call it a night." He said smiling, ruffling Wally's hair. Wally just smiled back. "Ok, I'm gonna head back to the cave then. It's movie night." Flash Chuckled. "Alright, just try to save them a little popcorn kid." Wally laughed. "No promises!" He called, giving a goofy salute, before speeding off towards the closest Zeta Tube.

He went into the abandoned telephone booth, punching in the coordinates for the cave. He felt the strange sensation of his molecules being separated, and put back together as he arrived in the cave. It announced his arrival. (he doubted the team heard though, over the high quality speakers in the den.)

As he neared the den he started listening to what movie was playing.

 **"-Help Me!"**

He heard a ferocious growl from whatever was on the screen. His brow furrowed as he got closer.

 _ **"Long live the king."**_

Wally's eyes widened recognizing the movie. _"No! They picked that movie?!"_ He thought panicking, racing into the room with super speed.

The next few moments were slow motion to Wally. He first saw Mufasa's terrified eyes as his evil brother let him fall to his death, then he saw Simba's horrified face as his father fell. He turned his head, as his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he saw Rob's eyes widen and his mouth opened in a strangled, horrified gasp. M'gann started tearing up, burrying her head in Connor's chest, but Wally barely noticed her. All he saw was his traumatized best friend. as he came to a screeching halt, everything seemed to go back to normal speed. In the background, the TV was showing Simba nudging his dead Father. Robin just sat there in shock, breathing harshly.

...

His chest felt tight, he couldn't breath, he was 8 years old again hesitating to take his Mother's hand because something just felt _wrong._ The wire snapped, they fell, their bodies smashed into the ground. The crowd, gasped and screamed, horrified at what they had witnessed. Shakily racing down the ladder, running over to the broken bodies of the people he loved most in the world. Shaking them, crying, just as the little lion on the screen was doing now. shouting at them, " _Mami, Tati nu! Nu mă părăsi! Te rog, nu mă părăsi! Nu vreau să fiu singur! Trezeşte-te! Trezeşte-te! Te rog, te rog, trebuie să te trezești! Nu poți să mori! Nu vreau să fiu singur! te rog trezeste-te!" **(Mommy, Daddy No! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Wake up! Wake up! Please, please, you have to wake up! You can't die! I don't want to be alone! please wake up!)**  
_

...

Robin let out another strangled gasp, trying to breathe. His chest was too tight, his mind was too muddled, he couldn't decipher what was actually happening and what he was remembering, it was all one big disorienting blur, of pain, and hurt. His breath hitched, as he jolted of the couch stiffly, running towards the bathroom.

KF ran after him, finding him vomiting into the toilet, still breathing harshly. Even after he stopped throwing up, he continued to dry heave for several minutes, but to Wally, it felt like hours. He sat there rubbing his back, whispering to him, seeing as how the whole team had gathered at the entrance to the bathroom, watching the exchange. But he'd deal with them later. His top priority was Rob.

 _"Shh, shh, e în regulă. esti bine Dick. Vei fi bine. E în regulă." **(**_ ** _"Shh, shh, it's okay, you're fine Dick, you're gonna be fine, it's okay.")_** he said in a hushed tone. _"_ _E în regulă Rob. Shh, e în regulă." **(It's alright Rob. Shh, it's alright.)**_

Dick leaned back, burying his face in Wally's shirt, letting out a harsh sob. _"_ _Îmi pare rău, îmi pare rău, îmi pare rău." **(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.)**_ " _Aw, nici o pasăre Dickie. Nu e vina ta. Nu e vina ta Dick." **(Aw, no Dickie bird. It's not your fault. It's not your fault Dick.)** _

Wally looked up at the team, who were all staring at him wide-eyed. "You guys go back to your movie. I've got this." he said quietly. Although they were hesitant at first, they slowly went back to the den, resuming the movie, but turning the sound down.

They sat like that for a good 30 minutes, Dick crying, and Wally sitting there whispering comforting words to him in Romani. After awhile, Dick started to calm down, only letting out an occasional sniffle, or hiccup. "Wally?" came his small, worn out voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"No Dick! You have nothing to be sorry for...I'm sorry I wasn't here. If I had known they were going to watch that movie, I wouldn't of let you watch it..." Wally sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"s'not your fault." Dick mumbled. "C'mon Dick. Let's get you to bed." Wally said, hoisting him up, onto his back. He carried him to his room, already knowing Rob's code for the door. After he heard the click of it unlocking he pushed the door open, and gently laid Dick down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for freaking out, and making you sit there that whole time." Dick said, curling up against his pillow.

"Dick, you don't need to apologize. And you know I don't care about helping you through it! I mean you had a panic attack! It's not like I'm just gonna leave you! Besides, you've done the same for me." Wally said grinning. Dick smiled back up at him.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" "Yeah...what do I tell the team?" Dick asked, anxiously. "I'll cover for you. Don't worry about it." he said, giving a smile. "Hakuna Matata right?" Wally said, Dick laughed. "Yeah. Hakuna Matata." They both laughed a little. "Alright. Try and get some sleep." Dick nodded, shutting his eyes, falling asleep minutes later.

After he had been asleep long enough for Wally to make sure he wouldn't have a nightmare, he headed out to the den to explain to the team.

They paused the movie when Wally entered the room. He sat down on the couch, sighing as the whole team looked at him expectantly.

"You guys can't treat him any differently after tonight, got it?" He said, leaning over, of his hands rubbing his forehead.

"We won't but...what happened?" Artemis asked, placing a hand on Wally's shoulder. He looked up at her, seeing concern in her eyes. "Rob has seen a lot of things in his life time...and the scene just triggered some...unwanted memories, and caused him to have a panic attack. I'm sure he'll explain all of it in due time, but he can't right now cause of the whole, 'secret identity thing'. Just make sure you don't treat him differently. They all nodded. sitting in silence for a few moments before hitting play on the movie again. He sighed leaning back into the couch. Artemis leaned closer to him whispering. "What was that language you were speaking in?" Wally stiffened. "It's, uh, it's his native language. But again, the whole secret identity thing...whenever Batman let's him tell you guys he'll explain everything. But right now, he just...can't."

Artemis sighed. playing with a string of her hair. "I understand...I just want to make sure he's okay. He's like a little brother." Wally laughed quietly. "Same."

They all finished the movie, Wally texted Batman, telling him what had happened with Rob, and telling him that he had already taken care of it, and he was asleep now. Batman expressed concern, and said since he was asleep now he would be there in the morning to take him back to the manner.

The next morning they all had breakfast together as usual, and Robin was extremely grateful for none of them bringing up last night.

 _"Mulțumiri" **(Thanks)**_ Dick whispered to Wally, as they were cleaning up the breakfast table.

"Hakuna Matata" Wally said grinning back. They both just laughed continuing on, last night now a distant memory.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!  
**

 **I know I'm not back on my game yet, but I'm still working on it.**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back1 Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	16. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Hey Guys!**

 **I got the idea for this one-shot mostly because in Coldhearted, it's kinda surprising that Wally knows about his 'Surprise Party' I mean, how did he find out? This is basically just a short one-shot explaining how he found out. One word: Robin.**

 **I was going to post this a lot later, but decided to go ahead and post it this week, since my 16th birthday is this Thursday, so it seemed appropriate to post now. =)Also, I totally didn't even notice then till I went to post it but this is chapter 16 as well! So that just makes it even better! =D  
**

 **And just so you know I've decided that in this one-shot collection I'm going to kick cannon to the curb, and make it where Wally was abused by his biological parents. It just makes his backstory a lot more _interesting._ So yeah. This one takes place several hours before "Coldhearted" does, the only difference is Wally lives with his Aunt and Uncle here, instead of his biological parents. But it really doesn't matter much for this one-shot. Just thought I'd let y'all know though. ;)**

 **Also, did I mention that I posted some fanart for this collection on Pinterest? I don't remember if I did. Anyway, in case y'all didn't know, I posted some fanart I drew of things for some of the one-shots there! My account on Pinterest is "Candalyn Hope" and the fanart is in a sub folder titled "My Artwork" under my "This Is Me" board. I hope y'a'' enjoy it, and I plan to do more!  
**

 **Also, so sorry but somehow last week I forgot to do shout outs! So here they are. =)**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **Inthenightguest: Thanks! And thank you so much for leaving such nice, and encouraging reviews. =)  
**

 **Lt. Basil: Yup, He is! He's a great character to get to write, and I also based him off my Best Friend a little for this one-shot collection, so that's been really fun. =)  
**

* * *

 **Rating: K  
**

 **Time-Line: Several hours before "Coldhearted"  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Fluff  
**

 **Summery: Dick pays Wally a surprise visit early on his 16th birthday.  
**

* * *

 _ **12:00 AM November 11  
**_

A dark shadow crept along the rooftop of the West-Allen household, silently opening the window. It crept inside sticking to the dark shadows as not to be seen. Not that he would have been, since his target was fast asleep.

He stealthily crept closer, and closer, and closer, until-BAM!

He tackled his victim.

The red headed target jolted awake, letting out a startled cry of surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A Pajama-Clad-Robin whisper-shouted, grinning at the startled, confused, tired red head.

"Rob? What are you doing here at," He glanced wearily at the clock, "midnight?" He asked, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"It's you birthday." Robin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "oh yeah! But, that still doesn't explain why you're here." Wally said frowning confused.

Dick rolled his eyes, "I came to tell you happy birthday! And to tell you that the team is throwing a surprise birthday party for you later at the cave. So make sure you show up at 4:00pm and make sure you act surprised."

"Uh, if it's a surprise, why are you telling me?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow at his best pal.

"Because, It's my job to make sure you don't show up until it's time. I'm doing my job." He said grinning.

"Yeaaaaah. Sure. You're just too lazy to keep me away all day." Wally said smirking.

Robin gasped in mock hurt. "Me? _Lazy?!_ Never!" Wally just rolled his eyes, shoving him.

"Oh," Dick started, getting under the covers too. "I have your birthday present here. Well, one of them anyway. I'll give you the other one at your party." He said grinning, pulling out a ziplock bag.

"What is it?" Wally asked unable to make out it's contents in the dark.

Dick grinned. "Alfred's cookies."

"What?! No way dude! That is the best birthday gift ever!" Wally exclaimed, grabbing the bag, immediately digging into it's contents.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Dick teased, grabbing a few cookies. "Yeah right. These are MY cookies." Wally said, holding the bag protectively away from Dick's grasp.

...

After all the cookies had been eaten, the boys eventually went to sleep. Dick got up sometime around 5 to Zeta back to Gotham, since he had school in the morning. And that, ended up being the best birthday Wally had ever had.

* * *

 **I am so so so sorry about how short this is and how late at night I'm getting this out. We had school, and my mom was off work today so we were spending time with her, and these last couple days I've had killer allergies. Soooo yeah. not a fun combination.**

 **And, the idea of having Dick give Wally Alfred's cookies as a present, may or may not have to do with the fact that I want Fantasy to make me some of her _fabmazing_ cookies for my birthday. Just saying. =P ;P** _ **  
**_

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	17. But A BEST Friend

**Hey Guys I hope you all have had a good week! I don't have much to say in this author's not so let's skip right to the shout-outs!**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Nope. I kicked subtly to the curb along with cannon. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME COOKIES FOR MY BIRTHDAY! THEY WERE AMAZING! 3 :D Yup! This is the fic I was telling you about yesterday. It's super funny, and for some reason I could see us doing this as Spider-Jaya and Aqua-Spider. lol. ;P Well I'm up late tonight, so I really don't have room to talk. But also I took like a 2 and a half hour nap today, (and you know I NEVER take naps) I was just super tired. Probably because of how many times I have gone to bed after midnight this past week...I went to bed at like 1 something last night while my mom and I were trying to come up with that evite since she had to go on a trip this morning.**

 **Inthenightguest: Thanks! My allergies have actually been a lot better these last few days. =) Thank you so much! It was really great! =D Lol, yeah. That was actually one of the first things I thought about. I was like, "What?! How does he know?" and the more I thought about it, I thought maybe Rob told him. That seems like the kind of thing he would do. ;P Thank you so much!**

 **And without furthur ado, let's get onto the one shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: Season 1  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

 **Summery: A _GOOD_ Friend would help you move...But a _BEST_ Friend would help you move a body.  
**

* * *

 _A **Good** Friend would help you move..._

Dick was sitting at his desk, working on homework when he heard the door bell go off.

 _'Who could that be?'_ Dick thought, not expecting anyone. It was Alfred's day off, and Bruce was at the office, so he was the only one home. He got up to answer it, but froze as a thought occurred to him. _'What if someone just WANTS me to answer the door so they can kidnap me!'_ It was a perfectly logical could be The Joker, or some other villain who had managed to comprise his identity! Or it could be some low life thugs, who figured they could make some cash by holding One of the richest man alive's son for ransom. Honestly the possibilities were endless, and the probability of it being a kidnapper at the door was larger than you'd think. I mean, when you consider how many times _he's_ been kidnapped, it wouldn't be surprising.

The door bell rang again, jarring him out of his thoughts. He didn't have time to go down to the Bat cave, or Bruce's office to check the security cameras to see who was at the door, So he did the next most logical thing.

He climbed out his window.

He snuck over the roof until he was peering down at a man wearing a business suit, and sunglasses who was carrying a briefcase. He had light brown slicked back hair, and an ear piece in. He looked important.

 _'But what if he just wants me to THINK that when really he's waiting for the right moment to grab me, and I can't fight him off because, alas, Richard Grayson is just a wimpy rich kid.'_ He thought bitterly.

 _'Well, I could just knock him out. He'd never know what hit him.'_ Dick thought smirking. He waited for just the right moment, as the man was about to ring the bell for a third time, then he dropped a knock out gas pellet on the ground, causing green fog to form a cloud around the man causing him to cough. Then he jumped down from the roof, landing on the man's shoulders in a crouch, so the stranger wouldn't see him he knocked him off balance, causing him to tumble over, before he used the momentum to flip off him and grab onto the edge of the roof, pulling himself back up just as the knock out gas dissipated.

He peered over the edge, looking down at the unconscious man. He seemed to be out cold, even so Robin waited a few seconds just to make sure. Then he flipped down, landing gracefully next to the sprawled out assumed kidnapper.

Dick poked, and prodded him, and even gave a weak kick before deeming him truly unconscious. He looked around, making sure nobody had seen what happened (although he doubted they could see over the tall gates surrounding the property) Once it seemed no one had noticed, he opened the front door, and dragged the man in. He quickly got to work, binding his hands, and feet, and tying a blindfold around him as he connected the string on his wrists, to the bedpost in one of the many spare rooms they had. He didn't think a gag was necessary, and he knew from personal experience how uncomfortable and painful they could be.

He jumped as his phone went off, scaring him half to death. He quickly left the room in case the 'wannabe kidnapper' woke up and overheard the call.

"Yes?" Dick said answering the phone, his heart still beating madly, from the scare the phone had given him. "I have an important business man coming to the house in a few minutes, and he's coming to make a deal with Wayne Enterprises. Dick's heart stopped beating. _'Oh, **crud."** _Dick thought paling. This was not good. _'Not good at all.'_ "I'm stuck in traffic, and will be there shortly. Please keep him occupied until I get there. And _be polite_ Got it?" Bruce said. "Uh, yeah sure. No problem." He said not letting his voice give anything away. "Thanks Dick. I'll be there soon. Bye." "Bye." Dick said dryly. Then they hung up. Dick peaked into the room. He was still unconscious. Good. Now for one more phone call.

...

 _ **"All The Little Birds On Jay Birds Street! Love To Hear The Robin Go Tweet, Tweet, Tweet!"**_

Wally raced up the stairs, hearing his phone go off, but tripped over his shoes that had been left in the door way.

 ** _"Rockin' Robin! 'Tweet Tweet Tweet' Rockin' Robin! 'Tweet. Tweedle-Lee-Dee' Blow Rockin' Robin cause we're-"_**

Wally glared at his shoes, grabbing his phone before it could stop ringing. "Hey Bro. What's up?" He asked, kicking the shoes out of the way, flopping onto his bed.

"Wally, You are my Best Bud. And Best Bud's do anything for each other right?"

"What did you do?" Wally asked suspiciously, sitting up.

"I kidnapped someone."

"WHAT?! Wait, did you have a good reason?" Wally asked, sitting back down on his bed, from where he had shot into a standing position, mere moments ago.

"Yes. I thought they were trying to kidnap me."

Wally sighed running a hand through his fiery locks. "This is why Alfred can't have days off." Wally muttered.

"Well, can you put them back?" Uh,, maybe? But Bruce will be here any minute!"

"Woah, woah woah woah, he's at your HOUSE?! You kidnapped a guy at your house as Dick Grayson?!"

"Wow Wally. Wanna say that a little louder? I don't think EVERYONE HEARD YOU!" He shouted back into the phone. Wally, winced, holding it away from his ear. He sighed. "Fine, Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. But if we get caught, you're taking the blame for this."

"No promises." Dick said smirking.

"Why do I put up with you?" Wally groaned.

"Because I put up with you."

"Oh right. Be there in a flash." He said, hanging up before Dick could groan.

...

"You kidnapped someone."

"Yup."

"You kidnapped someone important."

"Yup."

"You kidnapped someone important who could do major damage to your dad's business if he finds out we kidnapped him."

"Sounds about right."

"And I have to put him back?"

"Yup."

"...You so owe me."

"I'll give you the cheat codes to Zombie War 4."

"...Deal."

So Wally somehow managed to sneak him out the back door as Bruce arrived, while Dick stalled him, and Then wake up the guy, run away before he could see him. And proceed to watch as the guy looked around confused, before dusting himself off, and walking up to the mansion and ringing the bell. Wally was just about doubled over in silent laughter, from his hiding place behind the bushes as he watched the guy go in, completely unaware of his kidnapping.

Dick was able erase the footage and somehow, they managed to keep Bruce from finding out.

"And THAT," Dick said high-fiving Wally after the man had left. "Is how you get away with kidnapping." He said grinning.

"Wait, get away with what?" Bruce called from the next room.

"RUN!" Wally cried, hoisting his Best Friend onto his back and making a mad dash for central city.

 _...But a **BEST** Friend would help you move a body._

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading that! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I really like the ringtones Wally and Dick have for each other. They both have references to the other's alter ego. Like Wally's for Dick is 'Rockin' Robin' which is pretty obvious from the title what the reference is. And Dick's for Wally is 'When can I see you again?' which has a line in it that says: "It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow." Which is a reference to his speed. So I just thought those were fun ringtones for them to pick. ;P**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	18. Good Job

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating anything last week. We had a ton of school to finish, and then one of my friends flew in and visited for the weekend, and my bday party happened. And our first French Student is coming back to visit us starting tomorrow! So we've been crazy busy.**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Thanks. honestly, I don't even know the last time I went to bed before midnight. Some time last week I think. Anyway, My sleep schedule has kinda been kicked to the curb.**

 **Abby6666: Thanks!**

 **Guest: This was super fun to write, and I could totally see Dick doing this. Lol**

 **Inthenightguest: Thank you so much! Yeah, I thought the ringtones fit perfectly. XD yeah, that last chapter was super fun to write. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter to! I hope you enjoy it! =D**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Season 1**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Angst  
**

 **Summery: Six times Wally and Dick said 'Good Job' and twice they actually meant it.  
**

* * *

1\. Rob to KF -sarcastic-

"Hey Rob." Wally said, speeding into the den of Mt. Justice. "Yeah?" Robin replied, not looking up from his wrist computer "Aunt I. said you could come over for dinner and spend the night if you want." He said grinning. Rob looked up, his expression mirroring that of his best friend's. "Sounds great. I'll grab my stuff and let B. know." He said, already heading to his room.

They used the Zeta to beam them to Central. Dick had brought his Robin Cycle, cause they had planned to do a light patrol, since they still had time to kill before dinner. But after 15 minutes of no crime, Rob had an idea. "Hey KF, wanna race?" Wally grinned. "Oh you are so on." "One lap around the city." Robing said, already revving up his bike. KF scoffed. "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line." He said cockily. Robin just smirked. "Great Kid, now don't get cocky." Wally just laughed. "Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Robin called, as they sped off around central city. Wally was far ahead, but Rob was catching up. They were almost where they had started once again, when KF looked back to see how far behind Rob was and didn't see the pot hole in the road. He tripped, and crashed, and skidded across the pavement getting a nice road rash. He finally stopped, crashing into a garbage can. Robin, was already past KF by the time his mind actually had time to process what he saw. He quickly came to a screeching halt. (after he crossed their designated finish line of course.)

He ran back to where KF had crashed. He offered a him a hand, while laughing at the sight of Wally covered in trash. "Good Job Kid Crash." Wally just glared, wiping trash off his uniform. "Hardy Har Har." Robin just grinned, continuing to cackle.

* * *

2\. KF to Rob -sarcastic-

"So you gonna ask Babs to the dance?" The redheaded teen asked, from his position laying upside down on Dick's bed, As he skimmed through a chemistry book.

Dick couldn't stop the blush that tinted his tan skin. Wally smirked, looking up from his book seeing Rob blush. "I don't know. Maybe. Should I?" Dick asked trying to ignore Wally's green eyes boring holes into him as he turned back to his computer.

"Of course you should! Dude, you've had a crush on her for awhile. And if you don't want to view it that way, just think of it as taking a friend." Wally said grinning upside down at him, his hair looking as if it was sticking straight up due to gravity. Dick rolled his eyes, looking at his best friend. "You look like a dork." Dick commented, as Wally continued to grin at him upside down. "Says the guy who blushes every time I say _Barbra."_ Wally teased, emphasizing her name. Dick's face once again lit up in a crimson shade, as he quickly turned back to his computer, typing away furiously. Wally just laughed. "Come on dude. It's just a dance, I know she'll want to go with you _._ Besides, who wouldn't want _The almighty, boy wonder, prince of Gotham_ to have a crush on them? Wally teased, laughing as he watched Dick's face heat up once more. The boy wonder chucked a pillow at him, Wally dodged it easily, but failed to notice the open window behind him, as the pillow went sailing out it. They heard a crash as the pillow slammed into something that was undoubtedly expensive in the garden below. "Master Richard! Master Wallace!" Alfred's harsh voice came. Wally's widened eyes turned to Dick. "Good Job bro! Now we're in trouble with Alfred! _We're doomed!"_ Wally groaned covering his face with the chemistry book, awaiting Alfred's oncoming wrath.

* * *

3\. Rob to KF -sarcastic-

Wally and Dick had been lounging around at the Mt. Justice for most of the day. Dick was hacking something on his holo computer, and Wally was working on his English homework. Kaulder was in Atlantis, and they weren't sure where the rest of the team was. Somewhere around the mountain. They both briefly glanced up when they heard footsteps, seeing Artemis walk into the kitchen. Wally quickly looked back down at his homework. Ever since the simulation exercise, Wally had constantly been trying to down play/deny his reaction to Artemis' death. Although Rob had managed to get him to admit his feelings for the blond archer to him, several days ago. Rob glanced over at Wally who had already re-immersed himself in his schoolwork.

"Deci, ai de gând să sărut Arty?" **("So, are you going to kiss Arty?")** Robin asked watching Wally's reaction out of the corner of his eye, appearing to still be paying attention to his holo glove. Wally's head whipped up to look at him, as he spluttered for an answer, causing Dick to suppress a smirk. "W-Ce?! Nu! Încetează!" **("W-What?! No! Stop it!")** Wally hissed, glancing at the kitchen to make sure Artemis hadn't heard Dick. Not, that she would've understood him if she had. "O să-i ceri să meargă la un eveniment romantic cu tine? Ea este chiar acolo." **("Are you going to ask her to go on a date with you? She's right there.")** Dick teased letting his voice rise ever so slightly in volume just to scare Wally. Wally frantically looked over at Artemis who was getting an apple off the counter, and rinsing it off in the sink. Wally turned tomato red, whispering in a harsh voice, _"Taci!"_ ( ** _"Shut up!"_** ) KF gritted out, his face heating up even more. Artemis walked by, glancing at the two boys, laughing. "Your face is as red as your hair Wally!" She stated, still giggling as she walked out of the room. "Bună treabă KF! Roșu în fața lui Artemis, drăguț." ( **"Good job KF! Blushing in front of Artemis, nice."** ) "Jur că o să te omor Rob." **("I swear I'm gonna kill you Rob.")**

Robin yelped as KF tackled him, but he quickly broke free, darting down the hall singing, "KF are o pasiune! KF are o pasiune!" **("KF has a crush! KF has a crush!)** "Taci! _Taci din gură!_ " **("Shut up! _Shut up!_ ") **Wally shouted, racing after him.

* * *

4\. KF to Rob -sarcastic-

"Hey Rob. What'cha up to?" Wally asked, walking up to where the raven haired teen was hunched over a computer. Robin smirked up at the freckled boy. "I'm pranking Batman." Wally rolled his eyes. "Just don't get me involved this time. Last time, Batman gave us extra training for a week!"

"I know, I know." Robin said exasperated. "Anyway, it should take affect in just a few moments." No sooner then he had spoken, Batman came through the Zeta tube. And a song started playing.

 _'I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie woooooooorld. Life in plastic! It's fantastic!'_

And Robin had got it on video. Batman scowled at the music, before turning to Robin. "You're grounded." He growled.

"Good job dude, get on the Dark Knight's bad side? Fantastiiiiiic."

* * *

5\. Rob to KF -genuine-

KF gasped in pain. everything hurt, he couldn't focus, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears, and his whole body was throbbing. His legs felt like they were on fire, his stomach growled, demanding energy that he didn't have, as it slowly ate away at him from the inside. His hands wrapped around his stomach, as he let out another pained breath. he could feel something wet through his ripped glove. He looked down at his palm, seeing the red glove covered in a crimson liquid. Blood. He didn't even know where all it was coming from. Everything hurt too much to pinpoint the exact injury. He could taste the red copper coming from his busted lip. Everything felt hot. So why was he shivering? It hurt to move, it hurt to think, it hurt to _breathe._ It felt like there was a crushing weight on his chest. He had never been in this much pain before. This couldn't be paint, could it? It hurt too much to be that. This was _agony._ Unwillingly, tears slipped free from his eyes. Not that he registered this fact anyway. As his brain tried to piece together what happened.

 _He had been with the team...fighting, some unknown enemy. Everything went downhill from there. There had been a hidden bomb, Kaulder, Superboy and Artemis evacuated the civilians...Robin was trying to deactivate the bomb...He and M'gann had been taking down the bad guys. But there were too many... hundreds of them just kept coming out of nowhere. They managed to take out most of them, due to his speed and her telekinesis. Once the true villain revealed himself. It was Parasite. Parasite grabbed Miss M. instantly gaining her telekinesis, but he knocked her unconscious as Wally came speeding at him. M'gann fell to the ground, and he latched onto Wally's arm, Wally cried out, at the feeling of energy and_ life _draining out of him. It felt wrong. He started vibrating causing the startled villain to cry out, and let go. He felt drained, and was running low on fuel. He couldn't remember much past that point, He remembered fighting, for hours. Or at least what felt like hours to him. He remembered Rob shouting into his ear piece that the bomb couldn't be defused and they needed to get out of there immediately. Wally knew the damage the explosion would do to M'gann, he ran her out of range of the bomb, before running back in to where Parasite was, he remembered fighting, hard. Batman had drilled into their heads that no matter what they couldn't let Parasite escape. Something about him having valuable information that Martian Manhunter would read his mind to get. Since the villain hadn't touched them very long, he was running out of energy too. Wally managed to knock him out, and he can't remember how at this point. The bomb was going to go off in seconds, he was beat. He tried to run them both out but he couldn't. Parasite hit the ground, and Wally hit the ground harder as the bomb went off. When he gained consciousness, if you could call it that, He was barely aware of what was happening, all he registered was pain._

He felt a hand grab his neck. He let out a choked gasp, assuming it was Parasite or one of his goons. His hands flew up and grasped it, weakly trying to pull it off. His vibrant green eyes were wild and unfocused. "Shh, KF. It's alright." the comforting voice of his best friend said, the hand removing itself from his neck. "His pulse is fine, but he needs medical attention now." Robin said. KF let out another gasp of pain as a sharp stab of pain went through his stomach once again. "And food." Robin said, rubbing KF's shoulder comfortingly. "D-Did I get'em?" Wally asked, breathing hard. Robin weakly smirked. "Yeah. You got'em buddy. You did great. Good job." He said, grasping his hand. KF's lips twitched into a smile. "Thanks Rob."

* * *

6\. KF to Rob -genuine-

KF looked over at Robin. They were going to die. Just like everyone else had. Batman, Flash, The whole Justice league, sans Martian Manhunter. Half their team was dead, and soon they were going to be too. Robin held KF's gaze. They both took off their masks. They didn't need them anymore. "I'm sorry Walls. I knew this was a suicide mission going in. But I had to..." Wally's eyes held so much hurt and pain in them from everything that had happened, and the fact that his best friend had known they wouldn't make it going in, yet he wasn't mad at Dick. "I know Dick. You made one heck of a leader. I'm so proud of you. I know Bruce would be too. Good job."

5 seconds left.

Wally held out his hand to Dick to do their handshake one last time. they slapped each other's hands back and forth, fist bumped, grabbed each other's hands, and brought them up in a winged motion, before repeating, high-fiving up, and going around with it. They bumped elbows, and fist bumped once more before grasping each other's hands, not letting go this time.

"Thank you Wally. For everything."

Wally nodded at him. "Thanks Dick." and with those final words, the boys excepted their fate, just as everything around them went up in a fiery explosion.

* * *

 **Okay, so let me just clear this up first, for the part where I translated the Romanian, I translated the equivalent. Cause sometimes the translation wasn't close enough. Like with "Are you going to ask her on a date?" The closest translation is, "Are you going to ask her to go to a romantic event with you?" or with "Shut up!" The translation was "Remain silent!" which is "Taci" but if you actually want to say "Shut up" it would be "Taci din gură!" but if you were speaking Romania their expression instead of 'Shut up' would be 'remain silent' or like instead of "** **Blushing in front of Artemis, nice." it translated to "Red in front of Artemis, cute." and "KF has a crush" translated to (This one is my favorite because it's hilarious.) "KF has a passion" But whatever. Anyway, just wanted to let y'all know. ;)**

 **Also, the idea of Wally and Dick doing their handshake in that scene at the end of failsafe came from chapter 2 of EmmaLemon's story 'The Little Things' and I defiantly recommend the one-shot collection! =)**

 **Also quick shout out to Fantasygirl1329 for helping me come up with number 4 in this one shot and to my 7 year old sister for completely coming up with the idea for number 1. Seriously, I swear that girl is a genius sometimes...**

 **Annnnnnnnnyway. I think that's it. I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot collection!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	19. Un prieten loial

**Hey Guys! Most of you already know, but Romani is not a written language, so of course any 'Romani' I use is Romanian, I explained all that in the author's note in chapter 15 'Hakuna Matata' so if you haven't read that, you can read all that there.  
**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Inthenightguest: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. =) Okay, thanks. I did do it on purpose, cause back in February someone had review that they thought I didn't do enough paragraphs, and that I was separating the lines too much. So I tried to make the paragraphs longer, and only go down when it was a new idea like they had said, but I didn't know it applied to when people were talking, so my best friend helped me figure out when I should start a new line, and when I should keep it as a paragraph. So thank you for your help, these kind of reviews are the ones that help improve my writing skills. So thank you. =) Lol. I know how that goes. Reading a fanfic in public and wanting to squeal at the cuteness of something in it, or cry because of one or something but you can't cause you don't want to have to explain why you're doing that to everyone around you. *sigh* alas, this is the life of a fangirl. Thank you again for reviewing!  
**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Yup! Honestly I think it's both. And she just picks up on stuff like that really fast. Since Danderito (I didn't want to use his real name on here, so I used his nickname. =P) and I are her siblings she picks up on a lot. Like she already knew the names of all the characters when we watched Httyd and when we watched The Force Awakens. She knew Stoick was Hiccup's dad before it said, she knew some of the types of dragons, she knows a little bit about DC and Marvel too from hearing me and my brother. She is going to like the Ultimate Little Fangirl. ;D**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: pre-Season 1 (Wally is 13 and Dick is 11)  
**

 **Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**

 **Summery: Dick reveals his secret identity to Wally. (this is going to be a sort of 2-shot)  
**

 **A/N: On this time-line Dick became Robin when he was 9. Wally became Kid Flash when he was 11 and they both met about 6 months after Robin became a sidekick. (They both became side kicks the same year, but Wally became one later in the year than Dick did) And this takes place about a year after they met.  
**

 **A/N: Like I said in an earlier author's note, In this one-shot collection I'm making it where Wally has been abused by his parents like in the comics. So this takes place while Wally is still being abused, and this is before he moves in with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry.**

 **A/N: 'Un prieten loial' is Romanian for 'A Loyal Friend'  
**

 **EDIT: I changed their ages to 13 and 11 to fit the YJ time-line I came up with that I will post on my profile later.**

* * *

Robin turned to look at Kid Flash, from where they were sitting in the redhead's room.

They had just gotten back from a really rough patrol in Gotham. Batman had radioed the Flashes to come help. They had taken down the Joker and to put it shortly, Wally had ended up saving Robin's life.

They had already planned on going to Wally's house later that day when the mishap came up, they didn't see why it should stop them from having their sleepover, even though both of them were still a little shaken up from encountering the insane villain. After Batman had made sure Robin was okay, and The Flash helped convince him, he finally allowed them to proceed with the sleepover.

So here they were hanging out in Wally's room at his Aunt and Uncle's house. He didn't live there, but he was over there so often after late patrols and such, they had turned the guest room into his room.

Robin surprisingly didn't know much about Wally's actual parents, he talked more about his Aunt and Uncle, then them. He may have known Wally's secret identity, but there were still some secrets he didn't know. And he respected that, he hadn't even told Wally his real name. Wally had never even seen his eyes. It didn't change the fact that they were both best friends. And part of that was they respected each others secrets.

That was all changing today though. Today...when Wally had risked his life, and saved Robin. It showed Robin how truly loyal Wally was. Not that he didn't know before, it was just an eye opening experience, and he realized it now more than ever.

And he had come to the decision that he was going to defy Batman's orders.

He was going to reveal his secret identity to Wally. Without Batman's permission

Robin took a deep breath. They were both sitting on Wally's bed, in civies (Robin was wearing his signature sunglasses though) the door was shut, it was night so the curtains were drawn. There was no way Batman would find out, right? _Right?_

"Wally?" Robin asked making sure to keep his voice steady.

"Yeah?" The redhead asked, sitting up from where he had been lying down on the bed.

"I realized today, when you saved me from Joker, that I can trust you. I trusted you before but, I realized if I can trust you to save my life then...then I can trust you with this too." Robin said, reaching up to where his sunglasses were perched on the bridge of his nose.

Wally's eyes widened, but he remained silent.

His hand pulled the black shades off his face, leaving Wally to stare at his piercing blue eyes. "My name is Richard Grayson. But, you can call me Dick." Dick looked at his best friend, who's mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide. Finally after staring at him for several seconds trying to process what had just happened (which was plenty of time for a speedster's mind to process) He managed a lopsided grin.

"Your name is Dick?" Dick just rolled his eyes.

"Yes _Wallace._ " Wally just laughed, before he stopped abruptly

"Wait, wait, isn't Richard Grayson-?!"

"Yup. Bruce Wayne's ward."

"Wait, wait wait, that means BATMAN is-!"

"Yup, Batman is Bruce Wayne."

"Omigosh." Wally said standing up pacing, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe he let you tell me your identities! I thought he didn't trust me, and forbid you from telling anyone!" Wally said gesturing wildly with his arms as he spoke.

"He did."

"...what made him change his mind then?" Wally asked, coming to a stand still, looking at him confused. Dick remained silent for a few seconds. "Oh my gosh...he didn't give you permission to tell me did he?" Wally said, shocked, resting his hands on his head.

"No, he didn't. After what happened earlier with the Joker... **I** decided to. If I can trust you to save my life, and always have my back, then I can trust you with my secret." A guilty expression crossed Wally's face almost too fast for Dick to notice, making Dick ponder, not for the first time, what Wally's secrets were. But he knew better then to try and pry the answers out of him. After all, it took a year of knowing him for Dick to even tell him his name. "Not to mention the fact that I know your identity...so I figured I could trust you with mine."

"Dude I...Thank you...for telling me." Wally managed, coming back over to sit on the bed. They sat in silence a few moments before Wally asked, "So how did you come to live with Bruce Wayne? I mean, I know 'Richard Grayson' came to live with Bruce Wayne as his ward, and he's basically like your dad right?" Dick nodded in confirmation.

"It's a long story, and kinda complicated, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Dick said, feeling the aching sadness in his chest, that he felt every time he talked about his parents. It had been just over 3 years since then but...it still hurt.

Dick took a deep breath. It felt like he had been doing that a lot over the last half hour. "When I was younger, I lived in a circus. Everyone in my family performed in the circus. My mom and dad, Mary and John Grayson, were acrobats. Along with My Uncle Richard. But we called him Uncle Rick. My Aunt Karla, and my cousin John. It got kinda confusing sometimes, since John was named after my dad, and I was named after Uncle Rick. That's why I started going by Dick, and my uncle started going by Rick." Dick started out, his voice soft, and fond of the memories with his family.

"I grew up on the trapeze. From the time I could walk, I was doing gymnastics, and acrobatics. And we didn't perform with a net. We were amazing. We were the only people in the world who could do some of the moves we did. We were 'The Flying Graysons' My mom would always call me her little robin..."

"Oh, Rob...is that why...?"

"Yeah."

Wally sat there awkwardly for a moment, before Dick continued. "I'm originally Romani. Not to be confused with Romanian." He said shooting Wally a look, that clearly said how annoyed he was when people got them mixed up.

"So do you speak Romani?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Da."

"...I'm gonna assume that was Yes in Romani."

"Yup, it was."

"Yeah, I figured you weren't American. Or at least completely American anyway." Dick looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're skin is tanner, and you didn't look Caucasian. And back when I first met you, you had an accent. It wasn't super heavy, but it was defiantly there. It's pretty much gone now, but It was a lot more noticeable back then."

"Huh, guess I didn't think about that. Anyway, 2 years ago, on April first, we were performing in Gotham at one of Bruce Wayne's charity events...I noticed one of the Mob leaders talking to Pop Haley-The Ring Master. He was trying to get him to pay for protection...But Pop Haley refused. The gangster boss was super angry and stormed off, telling him he would regret doing that. That night, when it was time for the Flying Graysons to go out, everything was going as planned, until the part where John and I were supposed to both jump, and grab onto our mom's arms, and they were supposed to swing us and our dads would catch us...but Tony Zucco, the Mobster, had booby trapped the wire, right as we were supposed to jump I...I hesitated, because something just felt _wrong._ John jumped. And his mom caught him, but right as she did, the wires snapped." Dick's hands clenched into fists, as he fought to keep his stinging eyes from letting tears fall.

"Those jerks had poured acid on the wires and they snapped. And I had to watch every single one of my family members fall to their deaths." Dick said scrubbing at his eyes.

"Rob...Dick, I'm so sorry." Wally said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked up his vision slightly obscured by tears, but even so he could see the immense amount of pain in Wally's eyes. "I'm the only one left." Dick whispered. "They all died except Uncle Rick, but he was in a coma and he died earlier this year too...I'm...I'm the last Flying Grayson." Dick sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Wally engulfed him in a hug, and they sat like that for several moments, before Dick finally pulled away, having pulled himself together somewhat, "anyway," he said forcing his voice to take on a lighter tone. "The social service deemed the circus 'incapable' of taking care of me. They were my family...they tried to put me into an orphanage but they were "full". I heard them talking though, they were talking about how they didn't want some 'circus brat' or 'gypsy trash' or whatever else they called me. So you wanna know what they did?" He said laughing bitterly.

"They put me in Juvie. _Juvie._ It was traumatizing. After being there for over a month then Bruce came and got me, and took me in as his ward, mostly because I reminded him of himself after he lost his parents. After about a week of staying with him, I discovered the Batcave and found out he was Batman. I begged him to let me train as his sidekick and to let me go out and avenge my family by taking down Tony Zucco. He wouldn't let me, but after I went out on my own he agreed. He trained me for a year before I started regularly going out on patrols with him, as Robin. And, that's basically how I became Robin." He said summing it all up.

"Woah, dude...that's...that's, I don't even know. I mean that's awesome that you grew up in a circus, and you get to live with like, the richest man alive. But I mean, it's horrible what happened to your parents. And then becoming a super hero, I mean, dang. That's so cool!"

Dick laughed. "Yup. It's pretty egregious." Wally raised an eyebrow. "It means 'outstandingly bad' and 'remarkably good.'" Dick explained.

"WHAT?! Why does it mean both! Argh, English is so weird." Wall groaned.

"Yeah, it is. Like how come Tastic isn't a word? Fantastic is. So shouldn't tastic mean something is bad? And wouldn't Tract be the opposite of distract? Like if you're paying attention to something wouldn't you be tracted?"

Wally just shook his head. "You're so weird dude."

"That's another thing! It's i before e unless someone pulls a feisty heist on the beige ceiling with their weird foreign neighbor!"

"Dude! Stop butchering the English language!" Wally cried hitting him with a pillow.

"It's not my fault English doesn't obey it's own rules!" Dick cried, laughing as he threw the pillow back at Wally. Wally just laughed, as they continued to throw the pillow back and fourth before it escalated to a full blown pillow fight, and both boys laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **So just wanted to say, the guilty expression Wally had when Dick was talking about how he trusted Wally with his secret, was because the secret Wally has been keeping is that he's being abused by his parents. And he's wanted to tell Dick but he feels like he can't . And even more so after Dick tells him about his past, he thinks, what right does he have to complain about his parents? Dick didn't even _have_ parents. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what was going through Wally's head this whole one-shot. But don't worry! I will be doing a one-shot in where Dick finds out Wally's being abused, and I want to do a kind of part two to this one, where Wally is learning Romani. Anyway, lots of ideas!**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot!  
**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	20. Un prieten adevărat

**Hey guys. I meant to get this out yesterday, but I was way too tired last night, and we spent most of the evening playing board games. (We have a German Exchange Student with us)**

 **I am very excited for the next few chapters. I made a time-line that goes along with Wack, pretty much the dates of all the important things in Wally and Dick's lives, like when they became super heroes, when Wally moved in with Barry and Iris, when Dick moved in with Bruce, when they met, when Dick reveals his identity, when Dick finds out about Wally being abused, etc; These next several chapters will be connected. This one takes place shortly after the last one, and the next one is the Wally!Abuse chapter. There are hints of it in this chapter and the last one, nothing major though. And back in 'Good Job' one of the scenes had Dick mention the fact the he had gotten Wally to admit his feelings for Artemis to him, so I'll be doing a fic on that as well. So lots of exciting things coming up! These are kind of touching on their past and how they built their friendship so strong, and then I'll get back into the ones that take place during season 1 and stuff again. But let me know what you think! Do you like these backstory ones more? Less? The same? Be sure to review and let me know!**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Yup! Ultimate Little Fangirl it is then! Yaya! Ikr?! I am so excited for it! Only 8 days until the next trailer drops! =D! Here's the next chapter! You haven't read this one yet! (Although I was really tempted to tell you about it, but I also wanted you to be able to read it like anyone else would. *sigh* the problem of being an author's best friend)**

 **The Amazing Cat: Hello again! I'm happy to see you're back! =D Thank you for reviewing. Thank you! Funny, a lot of people have been saying my writing has been getting better lately, and honestly, I don't know _why_ it is. I got a concussion and stopped writing for like 4(ish) months and then I come back knowing it will take me awhile to get back in the writing game but nope! Everyone keeps saying my writing has gotten better, so Idk WHAT happened. XD oh well. I'm not complaining. Lol, thanks. That came from a conversation my BFF and I have had SEVERAL times, while we point out all the flaws and annoying things in the English language. =P**

 **Inthenightguest: Lol. Honestly? I get most of them from 1. Something Fantasy and I did, or a conversation we had or something. 2. Things I wish they had showed or touched on more in the episode series. 3. A fanfic I want to read that hasn't been written. and 4. They randomly pop into my head. Yeah, that's how I come up with ideas. =P No problem! Thanks for the constructive criticism! That has defiantly helped to improve my writing, so thank you so much for pointing that out! (I know sometimes it can be uncomfortable criticizing someone even if it's helpful, so thank you for having the courage to do that!) =) Thank you so much! Here's you next chapter!**

 **Lamarquise: 1. I specifically mentioned he had heard some of the songs from the movie, even though he hadn't seen it, because I knew he wouldn't see the scene with 'Hakuna Matata' in it. I mean, I've heard lots of songs for stuff I haven't seen. (lots of musicals) And I've heard (and even memorized) some of the songs in 'Hercules' and I've never seen the movie. I have a song from 'Brave' memorized and I've never seen it. So I made sure to mention the fact that he had heard some of the songs. There are a lot of times you've heard songs from something or know references to it even if you've never seen the movie. 2. M'gann was so wrapped up in the movie she easily could have not noticed Dick. She could have thought the emotions was picking up on were because of what happened to Simba in the movie. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts and feelings, and the character's thoughts and feelings and very easily could have mistaken Dick's for what she felt while watching the movie at first. And once she had found it was Dick she could have put a mental block so she wouldn't constantly be feeling his strong emotions. I'm sorry that that was confusing. I made sure to mention the first one, and I just wasn't focusing the last chapter on M'gann so I did not include all of that. I'm sorry that that was not made clear, and I hope you were still able to enjoy the one-shot. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: pre-Season 1, about a week after "Un prieten loial" (Wally is 13 and Dick is 11)  
**

 **Genre: Friendship  
**

 **Summery: After Dick reveals his secret identity to Wally, Wally is determined to lean Romani before the anniversary.  
**

 **A/N: On this time-line Dick became Robin when he was 9. Wally became Kid Flash when he was 11 and they both met about 6 months after Robin became a sidekick. (They both became side kicks the same year, but Wally became one later in the year than Dick did) And this takes place about a year after they met.  
**

 **A/N: Like I said in an earlier author's note, In this one-shot collection I'm making it where Wally has been abused by his parents like in the comics. So this takes place while Wally is still being abused, and this is before he moves in with Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry.**

 **A/N: 'Un prieten** **adevărat ' is Romanian for 'A True Friend'  
**

* * *

When Dick had revealed his identity to Wally, one of the things Wally had not expected to find out was that his best friend was originally Romani. sure, he had guessed that Robin-sorry, Dick.-wasn't American. Or at least fully American. The color of his skin, and the underlying accent that slowly faded with time gave that away. But he never would've guessed Romani. He had never even heard of it. Romanian? Of course he had heard of it. But he hadn't heard of Romani. So after doing his research on it, he found out it was spoken by a small number of people throughout Europe, but most of the Romani speakers were in Romania. It wasn't a written language, and was mostly spoken by gypsies. Which apparently his best pal was one of them too. There was so much he hadn't known about Dick. As far as he could tell, the only people Dick could ever speak Romani to were Alfred, and Bruce, who had taken the initiative to learn the language when Dick moved in.

It had taken them almost 2 years to speak it fluently, and that was with a lot of practice. To Wally, it just didn't seem fair. And it only seemed right for him to know his best friend's original language. Especially when so few people spoke it. It'd be so cool, they could use it to talk and have no one know what they were saying. Except Alfie and Daddy Bats of course...Anyway, Wally did have a couple advantages to learning Romani that Bruce and Alfred didn't.

1\. He was a speedster. His brain processed things much faster the average person's and he could learn to speak a language fluently in a few months, where as it had taken the two adults, two full years. You may wonder why Wally didn't fluently speak French then, since he was learning it in highschool. Well, the first reason to that would be that there is only so much they teach you each day in a classroom. And it's not like he could speed through the whole lesson. They only gave you so much to learn everyday. And he honestly didn't care that much. Sure it was cool learning French and all, _but not as cool as learning his best friend's native language that hardly anyone knew!_

2\. Again, _he's a speedster._ Which means he has the ability to actually travel to the places that speak that language and be immersed in it, and still be back in time for dinner.

3\. He had WAY more motivation to learn this then he had to learn any other language. And he was determined to be fluent by the time the anniversary came.

So, it was time to put his plan in action.

* * *

"Alimente. Baie. Fetele." **("Food. Bathroom. Girls.")** "The three most important words in any language." Wally said smirking, as he leaned back in his desk chair. He had found an online program that would teach him Romani. (Do not ask him how he found it, because he had to dig _deep_ into the internet to. Seriously. It was on like the tenth page of google.) Wally frowned a moment. "In that order."

He continued to go through the Romani words, trying his hardest to commit them to memory, and memorize them as he went.

 ** _2 hours later_**

"Bucătărie." **("Kitchen.")** The computer blared at him angrily, letting him know he did not get the word right. As it said the correct word.

"Oh come _on."_ Wally growled. "How am I supposed to remember which word mean kitchen and which word means cow!" He said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Wally glanced at the clock. It was 7:09pm. He could hear his parent screaming at eachother downstairs. He figured he had another hour before his dad stormed off to go 'cool down' or in other terms, go get drunk and drag Wally out of bed and take it out on him at mid night. That meant he could get another hour or two of this in before he had to get his homework done and get to sleep. He took a deep breath.

He could do this. (Even if this thing WAS mocking him for getting kitchen and cow mixed up) so he clicked the next lesson and carried on.

* * *

"Hei, Bo! Ce mai faci?" **("Hey Bo! How are you?")** Wally called, greeting the tanned skinned boy.

Bo grinned. "Hei Wall Man! Ma bucur sa te vad!" **("Hey Wall Man! Good to see you!")**

Bo was one of Wally's Romani friends. Wally tried to go to Romania at least once a week now. It had been about 3 months since he first started the lessons and since he was doing them for several hours everyday, and now that he started going to Romani so often, he was picking up the language really fast.

He met Bo on his first run to Romania. He had been looking for a restaurant and the young boy had been happy to play tour guide for Wally. Wally's cover story was that his parents were divorced (And honestly, with how things were at home he didn't know how much longer that part of the story would be a lie) his mom lived in Romania, and his dad lived in France-but was originally from America. Which is why Wally had an American accent, and spoke perfect English. Although he did have a really good Romani accent. (Probably from hearing Dick speak with the accent for so many years) But he told Bo that he visited his mom every week, or every other week, which is why he came to Romania so often. Bo bought the story, and they were great friends. Bo spoke some English, and was eager to have Wally help him with his English, and he gladly helped Wally with his Romani.

Wally could not wait until he was completely fluent in the language, and could tell Dick, so that he could bring Dick here to meet Bo.

* * *

Well Dick found out. but certainly not the way Wally had intended him to.

Dick was at Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris' house. (And yes, he did call them that.) He had just arrived. He was supposed to have a sleepover with Wally there. He walked into the kitchen where Aunt Iris was cooking dinner. "Hey Aunt Iris!" Dick said, sitting his backpack down on a chair at the table, as he went overr to the stove to see what she was cooking.

Iris turned around, "Oh Dick! I didn't see you there. How are you sweetie?" She asked, smiling with a smile that Wally had definitely inherited.

Dick grinned. "Great! What are you making?" The short 11 year old asked, standing on his toes, trying to get a peak at what smelled so good.

Iris laughed. "Enough chicken parmesan to feed an army!"

Dick giggled. "Is Wally in his room?"

"I think so. He's supposed to be finishing his homework, but he might be playing video games." Iris said giving an exasperated look towards the stairs that lead to Wally's room.

Dick just laughed, grabbing his backpack, taking the stairs two at a time.

Dick opened the door to Wally's room, not bothering to knock. He dropped his backpack on the floor, his eyes quickly landing on the ginger. He wasn't doing his homework OR playing video games though. He was asleep on his bed, on top of the covers, still in his clothes, his face buried in a pillow.

Dick just shook his head. Wally could sleep later. He wanted to play mario kart right now

He went over to the redhead, shaking his shoulder.

"Încă cinci minute vă rog …" **("five more minutes please...")** Wally moaned rolling over.

Dick froze, his hand still on the redhead's shoulder. Did…did Wally just speak…Romani? Dick wondered, wide eyed. "Wally?" Dick asked, but after not receiving a response from the redhead he shook his shoulder harder. "WALLY. Get up."

Wally groaned, looking up at Dick with half lidded eyes. "Ce vrei?" **("What do you want?")** He mumbled, not completely awake, or aware yet.

"Wally, vorbești în limba romani." **("Wally, you're speaking in Romani.")** Dick said slowly.

Wally shot up, wide eyed. "W-Ce? Nu-No. No. I-I'm not!" Wally said slightly panicked.

"Wally, what?- How did you…How do you even KNOW Romani?" Dick asked, shock and confusion, clearly showing on his features.

"I-I, argh. Stupid stupid stupid, you were NOT supposed to find out like this. It was supposed to be a surprise!" Wally groaned, burying his face in his hands. Dick sat down next to Wally, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know Romani?" Dick asked in a quiet voice.

Wally sighed. "When you told me your backstory and stuff a couple months ago, I decided I wanted to learn Romani before the anniversary. So I found this online program that helped teach me, and I started running to Romania like twice a week, and I made a friend there and his name is Bo, and he helped me improve my speaking, and now that you know I totally have to introduce you two-you'd get along great.-And anyway, I'm not completely fluent yet obviously, because it hasn't been that long, but I'm pretty good and now that you know you can help me, and we can like speak in code and no one will know anditwillbesuperawesomeand-"

"Shut up." Dick said, laughing at the speedster as he rushed his words together in speed talk. "Thank you Wally. You have no idea how much it means to me that you learned my language." Dick said grinning.

"No problem dude!" Wally said, wrapping his arm around Dick, in a side hug. "Next time you come over, we are totally going to Romania and meeting Bo!"

Dick laughed. "Sounds like a plan." He said grinning. Wally grinned back. And the following Saturday, both boys were in Romania happily chatting with Bo in Romani.

Dick thought about what a truly amazing best friend Wally was. And he had no idea what he would do without him.

* * *

 **Bo is a Romani name in case any of you were wondering.  
**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	21. Secrets

**Hey guys! I finally got this one out! I am so excited, I have been waiting to post this one for a long time! =D And this ended up being way longer then any other fic in this one-shot collection! Yay! This one-shot is packed with Feels, but that may or may not have to do with the fact I've been listening to Dear Even Hanson songs. And I had songs like "Disappear" "You Will Be Found" "Waving Through A Window" and "For Forever" stuck in my head while writing this...soooo yeah...Anyway, the song Wally's mind makes a 'parody' to is "Sincerely Me" from DEH.**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Fantasygirl1329? Ikr? Only 3 days till the trailer now! Yay! Yeah, I know what you mean. Lol, yeah. That'd be hilarious.**

 **Jeskifire: Thanks! =) Yup, he is.**

 **Ailyn Vel: Thanks!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!:**

* * *

 **Rating: T (this probably could be K+ but since there's a scene with child abuse I made it T)  
**

 **Time-Line: pre-Season 1 (Wally is 13 and Dick is 11)  
**

 **Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**

 **Summery:** **Dick knew Wally had secrets. He had told Wally his secret identity almost 4 months ago, and he had thought eventually Wally would tell him whatever secrets he had been hiding. He had told him his entire backstory. He knew Wally was hiding something, but whatever it was, Dick didn't think it was the kind of secret that should be hidden. And when he finds out what Wally's secret is…He's horrified.**

 _ **WARNING: There is a scene with child abuse in this fic, and emotional abuse, and mentions of child abuse, and overall Wally!Whump**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS AN EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF FEELS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **_

* * *

Wally groaned, rolling over in bed. His dad had gone particularly hard on him last night. It seemed like he did more often then not though.

Wally stared bleary eyed at his alarm clock.

 ** _6_ _:04 am_**

Good. Maybe he could get a few more minutes of sleep before his alarm went off. He heard a crash from downstairs, followed by shouting. No such luck. His parents were arguing again. That's all they had been doing lately. His dad left for work soon and they just _had_ to get another fight in before he left didn't they?

 _"I like my parents, (who says that?) I love my parents but each day's another fight. If I'd stop fighting crime then everything might be alright."_ He thought, his mind coming up with a parody to the song he had been listening to yesterday.

He sighed, he might as well get up. There was no way he'd be able to sleep with their shouting. He grimaced, a wave of dizziness washing over him as he sat up. He gave it a few minutes to pass before getting up. The dizziness was probably from not eating anything since yesterday when he was at Uncle Barry's. His mind automatically replayed the events from the previous day.

* * *

 _Wally was at Uncle Barry's house after patrol. His Uncle had ended up helping Batman, so Robin and Wally had gotten to hang out for awhile while their mentors took care of whatever crime Batman had needed a speedster's help for. Wally's mind drifted back to the boy wonder, thinking about a few months back._

 _"he didn't give you permission to tell me did he?"_

 _"No, he didn't. After what happened earlier with the Joker... **I** decided to. If I can trust you to save my life, and always have my back, then I can trust you with my secret."_

 _Wally felt the immense weight of guilt weigh down on him. Robin trusted him. He told him his identity and defied Batman's orders doing so...And how did Wally repay him? By keeping secrets in return. Wally didn't know if he'd ever be able to tell anyone about his parents. When he was 7 his dad lost his job and started being really harsh to him. His parents started fighting more. Not every day, but several times a week. His dad started being, what Wally would later identify as verbally abusive. But then everything changed. Wally met his Aunt Iris' husband, Barry Allen. And then he found out he was his hero, The Flash. He recreated the experiment after finding his Uncle's notebook, and he ended up with superpowers._

 _That's when things got worse at home. Wally's dad started calling him 'freak' and he started getting physically abusive. Nothing major. A few bruises here and there, a bloody nose, a black eye, no dinner. Either for screwing up, by forgetting his chores, or eating too much, or getting a bad grade. Or because his dad was too drunk to care. His mom knew about it but never did anything to stop it. She'd just scold him and send him to his room, telling him he knew better then to upset his father. But no one noticed. His healing factor took care of the evidence within hours if he ate enough. And he hid behind smiles and laughs. Sometimes, when he'd be hanging out with Uncle Barry, or Dick. He would actually FORGET about his home life for awhile. His laughs and smiles would be genuine, he didn't have to fake it. He was HAPPY. But it never lasted. He always went home again and was brought back to the harsh reality of his life._

 _But things had gotten worse lately. A lot worse. It was escalating. His parents fought every time they saw each other. His dad was getting sloppier, and rougher. He'd broken a few of Wally's ribs before, given him a sprained ankle, and a sprained wrist, a minor concussion, countless bruises, and too many other injuries to count. They were getting harder to hide. He had used several excuses like, "tripped down the stairs" "was trying vibrating through a wall" "Injured on patrol" and such. But he knew Uncle Barry and Dick were both getting a little suspicious. He couldn't let them find out. His dad would go to prison, who knows what would happen to his mom. He'd be alone, everyone would look down on him. His friends would pity him. He'd have no where to go. his life would fall apart. He HAD to keep this a secret._

* * *

Wally was pulled out of his thoughts by the screaming downstairs. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing. Even the smallest movement sent pain through his aching body.

 _"When did my life become such a mess?"_ Wally thought, gingerly sitting down to do his homework, that he never got around to the night before, since he was getting beat up by the man of the hour.

* * *

 _Wally silently slipped in the front door, hardly daring to breathe. All the lights were out, except for the harsh glow of the TV that was blaring in the living room. Wally slowly put one foot in front of the other, inching towards the stairs. He would have to go in front of the living room though, and if his dad was there he would have a clear view of him. He went forward another inch, peaking around the corner into the living room. His dad was sitting on the couch, a beer can in his hand, and several other bottles, and wrappers littered the floor._

 _He let out a silent shaky breathe._ Maybe...Maybe he could just go in through his window. _He thought. He started slowly backing up towards the front door again when CrAsH! He tripped over his dad's shoes, which he had abandoned by the front door. Wally's arms flailed as he tried to catch himself. He crashed into the coat rack making a huge noise as he fell to the floor. Everything was silent for a moment except for the TV still going in the background. Then Wally heard huge angry footsteps making their way towards him. He scrambled to his feet just as his dad came into the entry way._

 _"Wat'z 'this mess?" He slurred clearly drunk._

 _"I-uh, I'm I didn't mean to, I just-I was coming-a-and then I just and then it fell, I trippedIwasn't-I'msorry-Ididn't-" Wally stuttered, rambling until it turned into speed talk. He received a harsh slap to the face._

 _"Shut'up you useless brat." He shouted, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him hard, causing the 13 year old to tumble to the floor._

 _He kicked him in the ribs, before grabbing his arm, and yanking him to his feet. And his shoulder defiantly moved in a way it should NOT have been able to move. The momentum of him yanking him to his feet, caused Wally to stumble back and crash into the TV. Rodolph threw the beer can at Wally making him smell of the alcohol. "You little freak! Messin' up my stuf'!" Wally covered his head as his dad stormed over to him. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" He pleaded. His dad yanked one of his hands off his head, stomping on his wrist. Wally let out a gasp of pain. "Dad please stop!" But Rodolph didn't stop. He continued to kick, hit, and punch his son. Until he finally fell back onto the couch heaving for breath. Wally stayed curled up on the floor, not daring to move. "Get outta my sight, you little freak." Rodolph growled, Wally jumped up, running up the stairs into his bedroom before his dad could change his mind. He shut the door quickly, but not so much it slammed, knowing it would make his dad madder._

 _He looked himself over in the mirror, looking at all the bruises, and cuts, and his swollen eye. Finally he crawled into bed. he tried to convince himself things would get better. He tried to convince himself it wasn't that bad. But it didn't work. And instead he silently cried himself to sleep._

* * *

Wally sighed, finishing his homework he quickly got ready for the day, before shoving all his school books into his backpack, and grabbing several protein bars that were specially made for speedsters. He snuck down the stairs as quietly as possible. His parent's screaming getting louder every step.

He tried to focus on keeping quiet, and not on the awful things they were saying to each other. He quickly ued his super speed to dash from the bottom of the stairs to the front door without being seen. He held his breath when he got to the front door, listening to see if they had spotted him.

 _"OF ALL THE PIG-HEADED HUSBANDS-!"_

 _"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT-!"_

Good. They didn't see him. He silently slipped out the front door, taking a moment to just _breathe_ before he started heading to school. He ate all 3 protein bars on the way there. That should hold him over until lunch. After school he would head straight to Uncle Barry's house, then he could just head home once his parents were asleep. He gingerly shifted his backpack off his sore shoulder, before finally arriving at school.

* * *

Robin was sitting on the couch at the Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris' house. (They were both still at work, but they didn't mind, Dick or Wally hanging out there, so long as they didn't get into too much trouble) He hung out here with Wally a lot of the time actually. He had stopped by the manor to change out of his school uniform, before heading here. He was working on his homework while he waited for Wally to get out of school. He should be here any minute though, since his school just got out. Maybe they could play video games or something...

He started thinking about the redhead. Something had been up lately. Robin knew Wally was keeping secrets. Everyone in the hero business had their secrets. But Robin had told Wally what his was. He had thought Wally would tell whatever secrets he had too, but he never did. All he could do was wait. But whatever Wally's secret was, it was bugging Robin as of late. Wally was lying. He was trained by the world's greatest detective. He could tell when someone was lying. And Wally was. He didn't know about _what_ though. It'd just be flustered excuses when he was asked about certain things. Avoiding the topic or changing the subject whenever his parents were mentioned. He was getting clumsier and kept injuring himself on patrol, by tripping, or running into a wall. Robin knew Wally was clumsy but there was no way he was THAT clumsy right? And he kept eating more then usual. He knew about Wally's crazy metabolism. Wally's was weirder then Barry's, but Barry just said that was because Wally was still growing. So maybe that was just why he was eating more. But that still didn't explain the other things. Thinking about all of it just gave Robin a feeling in is gut that something was _wrong._ That was one thing Batman had taught him. Always trust your gut. He didn't want to confront Wally. Wally had kept his secret, and respected it when he didn't tell him what it was. But at the same time, if something bad was happening to his big bro, he wasn't just going to keep letting it happen. He would just have to continue to observe and gather facts before he was able to come to a conclusion.

He heard the front door open and shut with such speed that it made the wind chime on the front porch rattle.

Robin looked up just in time to see Wally come flying into the room, and practically canon balling into the couch. Before Dick could even blink Wally had wrapped himself up in the blanket that was lying on the couch, and was buried in it.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Wally?"

"I'm finally free." Wally's muffled voice said.

"From what?"

"Prison."

"...You mean school?"

"Same thing." Wally muttered. Dick just chuckled.

"I was waiting for you to get here, to see if you wanted to play video games or something." Wally's head peeked out from under the blanket.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go get a snack first." He said, zipping into the kitchen, while Robin set up the game.

Robin observed Wally as he went around the kitchen collecting the items to make a sandwich. He noticed that he was favoring his right side. It looked like his right shoulder, and wrist.

Dick narrowed his eyes wondering, yet again, what had happened, but he kept his mouth shut.

Once Wally had made and eaten his 3 sandwiches, they sat down to play the game.

* * *

"Argh! How do you win EVERY time?! Alright, that's it. I'm convinced that you've hacked this thing, and rigged it so you win every time." Dick just laughed.

"Or you're just _really_ bad at this." He teased, lightly punching Wally in the shoulder. Wally immediately hissed in pain, grabbing his shoulder. Dick's face scrunched up in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Wally glanced up at him still rubbing his shoulder. "I-uh, hurt it in dodge ball today." Wally lied.

"Did you hurt your wrist too?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. Confirming that fact that yes, he had noticed Wally favoring his right wrist. Wally blushed.

"uh, yeah." He muttered, averting his gaze. Dick stared at him for a moment, Wally shifting uncomfortably.

Before Dick finally sighed, saying, "Yeah, _sure._ " before flopping onto the couch next to Wally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally snapped.

"I just mean I can _tell_ you're lying Wally. I was trained by the world's greatest detective. And I'm your _best friend._ I can tell when you're not telling me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth Rob!" Wally shouted, gesturing wildly with his hands, causing him to wince and grab his shoulder again. Dick stood up angrily.

"See?! I mean, _Seriously_ Wally?! You expect me to believe you got hurt during _dodge ball?!_ Just like how you got hurt falling down the stairs twice, running into a wall, crashing into a pole, crashing into a tree, trying to vibrate through a wall, and tripping over your own two feet? Some of those excuses were actually believable-the first couple times. But there's no way that even _you_ are _THAT_ clumsy!"

"Yes I am!" Wally shouted, standing up as well. "You don't understand what being a speedster is like! You end up running into a lot of stuff!"

"Not this much Wally! You're constantly lying, you keep avoiding topics, or coming up with excuses every time you get an injury. I get it! I get that you have secrets! _All_ heroes do! But I trusted you with mine _against Batman's orders!_ Why don't you trust me Wally?! Why can't you just _tell me?!_ "

"Because-Because, because it's not that _simple_ Dick! You don't understand!"

"Then HELP ME understand! I can't understand it if you don't tell me!"

Wally turned around angrily. "Would you just get off my case?! I never MADE you tell me your secret. So why are you pushing me to tell you mine?!"

"I told you mine because I trusted you _Wallace!_ I told you mine because you're my best friend! Does that mean NOTHING to you?!"

"Of course it does Dick! It means EVERYTHING to me! But there's some things I can't tell you! Why can't you understand that?! If you're really my best friend then you won't CARE about me keeping one secret! you'll respect that!"

"Wally...because I'm your best friend I do care. Because I'm your best friend I will respect that you have secrets. But as your best friend I will NOT let you keep secrets that are harming you! _Can't you see that I'm only pushing you to tell me because I do care?!_ If I didn't _CARE_ then I would let it be! _But I DO CARE WALLY!_ So why can't you just _TELL ME?!"_

"I CAN'T OKAY?! I CAN'T!" Wally shouted, his eyes burning with tears that he REFUSED to let fall.

"WHY?!" Dick shouted, raising his hands in the air out of his frustration. But all Wally's mind registered was that a hand was being raised and he immediately flinched away.

Dick's hands dropped to his sides, as his eyes widened, and his jaw went slack. "Wally-" He reached a hand out towards him. Wally jerked away.

"No, just-just stop. I'm fine! I don't need you worrying about me Rob." Wally said backing away. Dick let his hand drop to his side once more, looking lost. Wally could see the look in his eyes though. The gears were turning, Wally's mind raced with a way to stop them but it was too late. Wally watched in slow motion as Dick's eyes widened in realization.

 _The way he changes topics every time his parents are brought up. How he never talked about them, and he was always hanging out at Uncle Barry's house. Where all the injuries and excuses were coming from. When Robin raised his hands, and he flinched. "He...He thought I was going to hit him..." Dick realized in horror._

"Wally..." He said softly, his face still reflecting the horror he felt. "Do...Do your parents, _abuse you?"_ Dick asked. There was a tiny part of him hoping, _begging_ that he was wrong. But by the amount of dread he felt, he knew he was right.

"N-No. T-They never-theywouldn't-Ijust-Ithey-I'm-I'm just clumsy." Wally said, fumbling for an excuse. But by how wide his eyes were, and the way he stood backed against the wall, with his posture stiff and his movements jerky, Dick knew he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Oh Wally, why didn't you _tell me?"_ Dick asked, his voice barley coming out as a whisper. His blue eyes filled with tears.

Wally just shook his head, shrinking in on himself Dick took another step closer. "Y-You're wrong. Y-You're wrong Dick. T-They don't...They don't..." He said, his own green eyes brimming with tears, as he slowly inched away from Dick.

"Walls..." Dick said, reaching a hand out to him, but as soon as he did Wally took off running. He didn't even hear Dick shout at him

"Wally come back!"

Wally didn't know where he was running to, all he knew was that he had to get away from Dick. His world was falling apart. What was going to happen to him now? what if Dick told? What if they believed him? Oh gosh, _what if they believed him?_

"Kid!" He heard a voice shout at him. He'd know that voice anywhere. Uncle Barry. But he didn't stop running. Not even when the scarlet gloved hand, latched onto his arm. _"Kid!"_ his Uncle shouted again. His Uncle dug his feet into the ground, causing them both to come to a screeching halt, and tumble to the ground. His Uncle's arms wrapped around him protecting him from the fall. But once they stopped falling his Uncle didn't let go. "I'm so sorry Wally. I'm _so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"_ His Uncle whispered, hugging him closer.

After years and years of endless pain, after years of hiding, lying, suffering. Wally finally allowed himself to let it out. He finally _cried._ He couldn't even remember the last time he cried in front of someone. Sure he had cried plenty of times, alone in his room, while his parents were fighting, or after his dad had beat him up. And he always felt so _alone._ So for the first time in a long, long time...He finally let someone see him cry.

He cried and sobbed into his Uncle's chest and after several minutes he realized. _Uncle Barry was crying too._

His Uncle picked him up, and carried him home. He didn't even care that he was too old to be carried. He just clung to his Uncle, burying his face in the lightning emblem that meant so much to him. When they finally came to a stop Wally looked up and through his blurry vision, he saw the front door to his Aunt and Uncle's house. The door opened, they were inside. His Uncle sat him down so that he was standing on his own two feet. His legs felt like jello, and he felt numb.  
 _"How could this be happening?"_ He thought.

His Aunt's tear-stained face came into his line of vision, She engulfed him in a hug, silently crying. He just hugged her back, tears still streaming down his face.

When she let go he was tackled in a fierce hug by his best friend. Dick and Wally were both openly crying, Wally was hugging Dick as if he would disappear and leave him alone if he let go. And Dick was hugging Wally as if he would be transported back to his house, with his parents the moment he let go.

Neither of them are sure how long they stood there crying in each other's embraces, but somehow they found themselves side by side, on the couch, covered in a blanket, their arms around each other Dick had had to put his sunglasses on when the police arrived, but it's not like he could see anything since they kept fogging up. Police were walking around all over the West-Allen household. Mary and Rodolph were both arrested. Marry was charged with child neglect, and would spend 30 days in jail, pay a fine, and then be set free. But she wasn't allowed to see Wallace anymore. Rodolph was charged with child abuse, and would spend 2-5 year in prison, pay a fine, and would also not be allowed to see Wallace anymore.

Custody for Wallace Rodolph West was handed over to Iris West-Allen and Bartholomew Henry Allen.

Things slowly started getting better. It was a long process on both ends. Not just for Wally, but for everyone. Barry and Iris were adjusting to having Wally there full time. Wally had to switch schools, and the healing process began. It was hard for Dick too. When your best friend, is going through something, it's almost worse then if you were going through it yourself. It hurts so much more. And tears were shed from both boys.

 _Bruce walked by Dick's room but stopped, when he heard sobbing coming from inside. He opened the door, walking over to where Dick was crying on his bed. Bruce sat down on the bed, putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick lifted his tear stained face to meet Bruce's eyes, before burying his face in Bruce's chest sobbing, as Bruce patted his back. "Why? Why Bruce? Why did it have to be Wally?" He cried._

 _Barry raised his hand, to give Wally a pat on the shoulder, Wally flinched, covering his head. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" He immediately said. Wally lowered his hands, looking guilty. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just-" Barry wrapped him in a hug. Wally silently shaking. "It's alright hot rod." He said, running a hand through his nephew's fiery red hair._

It took a long time to get to where he is now. And he could never really say he fully recovered from it. You never really CAN recover from something like that. But now...now he was okay. And he never would have been able to get here without his Uncle, and his Aunt, but most importantly, his best friend.

"Hey, Dick?" Wally asked from his spot on Dick's bed at Wayne Manor. "Yeah?" Dick asked from where he was hanging upside down on the bed, hacking something on his phone.

"Remember...back on the day when you told me your identity after I saved you from the Joker?" Dick sat up normally on the bed, a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "You saved my life."

Wally looked up at Dick. He had just finished telling Dick more details of what it had been like living with his parents and what a stark contrast it was living with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris.

"Hey Dick?" he repeated.

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for saving my life." Wally said, before launching forward hugging his best friend. Dick just hugged him back.

"That's what best pals are for," Dick said. Wally smiled. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww. So. Many. FEELS! This thing ended up being 4,255 words long! (Not counting the A/N) That is the longest one-shot posted in this collection! =D  
**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	22. Wacky Texts! (Part 2)

**Hey Guys! Things have been a little crazy lately. My mom, and my sisters and I went on a really quick trip to GA to visit our Great Grandmother. We were there Saturday and flew back Sunday afternoon and we hardly got any sleep. But it was a good trip. Anyway I've got lots of fun one-shots planned for the next couple weeks but before I do those I wanted to get another wacky texts chapter out. =) Also, I'm trying to come up with some holiday one-shots for here (like Thanksgiving and Christmas) so if any of you have any ideas for that, please let me know! And thank you to everyone who left reviews on your favorite chapter! It helped me to decide which one to show her, and just to get an idea on what to write in the future based off of what you guys like. ;)  
**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Jeskifire: Nice! It's always great to meet a fellow homeschooler. =) thank you for your review!**

 **Puffpenguin: Thanks! I've enjoyed writing these last few, and I have a few more planned that will build off of previous one-shots. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Thanks. =) Yeah I was really happy with how it turned out too. Also, you need to help me come up with Holiday one-shots. and we need to start posting on our 12 days of Snoggletog thing again. We should start writing them now so we can post them as soon as Thanksgiving is over.**

 **Abby6666: Thank you!**

 **roxassoul: Thank you for your input. =)**

 **Sairey:13: Hmm, that is suspiciously close to an upcoming one-shot. Are you sure you haven't been reading my list of ideas? =P**

 **Inthenightguest: Thank you so much! And thanks for your input! :)**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Season 1 (And after Jason, Tim and Damian have been adopted)  
**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summery: Friends as good as Wally and Dick are sure to have tons of text conversations. Some of them a little more... _Interesting_ then others...**

* * *

 _D: Did you nee shell with your homework tonight?_

 _W: nee shell?_

 _D: Need Help!_

 _W: Yes, I agree. You do need help..._

 _D: *facepalm* autocorrect is useless.  
_

 _W: Yup._

* * *

 _W: I have a joke for you._

 _D: Yeah?_

 _W: How do you get a one armed Jorgensen out of a tree?_

 _D: You wave to him._

 _W: How do you confuse a Jorgensen?_

 _D: Bring him into a circular room and tell him to go to the corner._

 _W: Why is your memory so good?!_

 _D: I'm a bat._

 _D: And I just rewatched that episode 10 minutes ago. XD_

 _W: *scowl*_

* * *

 _W: I just sneezed and hiccuped at the same time. Ugh._

 _W: Never sneeze and hiccup at the same time. It feels so weird._

 _D: Lol. Wasn't planning on it. =P_

* * *

 _D:_

 _D: I just sent a blank text._

 _W: I didn't even know that was possible._

 _D: Ikr?_

* * *

 _D: Do you still have my Starburst?_

 _W: I did..._

 _D: WALLY! DID YOU EAT MY STARBURSTS?!_

 _W:..._

* * *

 _D: GUESS WHAT I DID TODAY!_

 _W: You hacked your new video game?_

 _W: You found a portal to the httyd world?_

 _W: You found out how to time travel?_

 _D: No, defiantly not. I wish I found a portal there._

 _W: idk, what did you do?_

 _D: B TAUGHT ME HOW TO DRIVE THE BATMOBILE!_

 _W: !_

* * *

 _D: Funny Story: Babs and I were having a nerf war at her house and we were looking for bags to put our bullets in for when it was time to reload and there was a pink one with blue and yellow flowers on it, and there was a grey one with silver and orange highlights on it. We both grabbed the grey one and were fighting over it for a few seconds and I said "Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Then she grabbed it and hit me with it and said "oops. Now this one has blood on it." We both were dying of laughter._

 _W: Omt, now I'm dying of laughter. Lol_

* * *

 _W: okay, go ahead and send it to me-*sneezes* sorry. I sneezed in real life right then so I went ahead and put it in the text._

 _D: Lol. And why did you do that?_

 _W: Because I felt like it._

 _D: Okay, then._

* * *

 _W: I had a goldfish who could break dance on the carpet...but only for like 20 seconds...and only once..._

 _W:The man who created autocorrect has died. Restaurant In Peace._

 _D: *Thor laughing gif*_

* * *

 _D: English is stupid!_

 _W: Yeah_

 _D: Seriously! This sentence said: "All the faith he had had had had no effect on the outcome of is life"! I can barely make sense of it!_

 _W: It should not be legal to have one word repeated that many times in a sentence, and it still make sense._

 _D: Ikr!_

* * *

 _D: This sentence has a different meaning depending on what word you emphasize. "I never said she stole my money."_

 _W: DUDE_

* * *

 _D: If "Best" is being good at something and "Worst" is being bad at something...isn't your best friend your worst enemy?_

 _W: why do you do this..._

 _D: =)_

* * *

 _D: Damian just walked by Tim and said in Thor's accent, "You! Mortal! Where is our Father?" Tim, not even raising an eyebrow, answered the question and went back to what he was doing._

 _W: Lol. He's probably used to it by now._

 _D: Yup._

* * *

 _W: Do you want to know how pathetic I am?_

 _D: I already know, but if you feel the need to prove it go ahead._

 _W: Guess what I cut myself on today._

 _W: A pillow. A PILLOW._

 _D: Good job Wally. Good job._

* * *

 _D: You wanna come over after training today?_

 _W: Year._

 _W: Yo_

 _W: YES! I WAS TRYING TO TYPE YES!_

 _W: WHERE ARE YOU AUTOCORRECT?!_

 _D: I'm sorry, autocorrect is on vacation right now and will be back never._

 _W: No kidding!_

* * *

 _W: *casually flicks flaming rock off shoulder*_

 _W: So do you have school today?_

 _D: Nope._

* * *

 _W: *image*_

 _W: Good boy._

 _D: *laughing emoji* Well that is a coincidentally placed bench._

* * *

 _D: I found some signs, they say:_

 _D: I dream of a world where chickens can cross the road without having their motives questioned._

 _D: Totally agree with myself._

 _D: Remember, to everyone else we are a nice normal family._

 _W: omt, that last one applies to us even more then they know._

 _D: XD yeah..._

* * *

 _D: Remind me to tell you the story of the Seaunipegasourouspleaseasour._

 _W: What?_

 _D: I'll tell you about it at the cave tonight._

 _W: How on earth do you even say that?_

 _D: It's pronounced Sea uni pega sourous please e-a-sore._

 _W: What is that even from?!_

 _D: It's something Jason Tim and I were talking about, I'll explain it later._

 _W: Weirdos._

 _D: Ginger._

 _W: Geek._

 _D: Nerd._

 _W: Boy Blunder._

 _D:_ _Incidentul Taco. **(Romanian for: 'The Taco Incident')**  
_

 _W: You swore to never bring that up again!  
_

 _D: *smirk*_

* * *

 _W: I was playing a video game earlier and Uncle Barry started watching, and he asked "Is that little thing on your thing the thing from-" And just interrupted saying "The cube from the portal? Yes." Aunt Iris just thought we were crazy._

 _D: Lol, that's great._

* * *

 _W: Uncle Barry and I were out on patrol until 2am and now I'll get 3 hours of sleep, and will most likely only be running on sugar tomorrow._

 _W: Yay! Go 3 and a half hours of sleep!_

 _D: Wally, you need more sleep._

 _W: Naaaaaaaah._

 _D: You can't run purely on sugar._

 _W: Yes I can. Watch me._

 _D: You're still a human being. You can't run on sugar alone._

 _W: You're right...I can run on sugar and 3 and a half hours of sleep alone!_

 _D: *face palm.*_

* * *

 _W: My bad._

 _D: I want a real apology._

 _W: Well I'm sorry and my bad mean the same thing, right?_

 _D: Unless you're at a funeral._

* * *

 _W: I spelled something so wrong that even autocorrect was like "sorry man. I go nothing."_

 _D: Good Job._

* * *

 _D: Why do we call W 'double u'?! It should be double v! See?! VV W That looks closer than UU W ARGH!  
_

 _W: Welcome to the English language where absolutely nothing makes sense._

* * *

 _W: My ceiling fan has 3 settings. 1. Barely moving, just stirring up dust at best. 2. Kinda feels like it's working. 3. It's going to fly off the ceiling and kill someone.  
_

 _D: Yup. Sounds about right._

* * *

 _W: I was born at an incredibly young age._

 _D: Really?! Me too!_

* * *

 _W: WE'RE GONNA DIE!_

 _D: Think positive!_

 _W: WE'RE GONNA DIE QUICKLY!_

* * *

 _D: Is the S or C silent in scent?_

 _W: ..._

* * *

 _D: I heard Oxygen and Magnesium were going out._

 _W: OMg!_

* * *

 _W: I was helping Aunt Iris make dinner and I spilled milk everywhere, so I said, "Shoot, oh shoot, aw nuts, fudge! Snitzel!" and Aunt Iris told me to watch my language...we are both dying of laughter._

 _D: *laughing emoji*_

* * *

 _D: Ice skating is like walking in cursive!_

 _W: Yup._

* * *

 _W: Guess what Uncle Len taught me today._

 _D: What?_

 _W: He taught me how to properly execute a plan.  
_

 _W: Step 1: Make the plan._

 _W: Step 2: Execute the plan._

 _W: Step 3: Expect the plan to go off the rails._

 _W: Step 4: throw away the plan._

 _D: Yes. That is amazing._

* * *

 **Yes, there are a couple conversations in here from Red Alert's "Wally and Dick's Text Messages" but that's because Fantasy and I had been texting some of them back and fourth.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	23. Pasiune

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry I didn't get this posted on Monday, I've been pretty busy with school and haven't had much time for writing.**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Sairey13: Thanks! I love the Thanksgiving idea and will defiantly use it!**

 **Ailyn Vel: Thank you! Glad you liked it. =)**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Yup, we'll just have to figure it out. We only have 7 left to type so I figured we could post 1 everyday for a week, the week of Christmas, as like a countdown to it or whatever. Yup, I love the texts ones two, and I honestly forgot a lot of those texts, it's fun rereading them. =P**

 **Inthenightguest: Thanks! (Yeah seriously her's are the best) She's a girl. And She has Red hair, which I 99% sure that's why her username is RedAlert. She has a youtube channel that she mentions on her profile, so that's how I found that out. I'm not just a creepy stalker. ;P Thanks! I ended up going with "Secrets" on here, the one where Dick finds out about Wally being abused. Thanks so much! I always love reading your reviews. =)**

 **Guest: Thanks for pointing that out, I found that out right around the time I posted it and I had been meaning to go back and change it once I found that out and I never got around to it, so thank you for bringing it to my attention, I've fixed it now. =) My headcanon is that once Wally found out that the anniversary was on April Fool's day he and Dick came up with their own Prank day to prank people.**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: Post Failsafe  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Angst  
**

 **Summery:** **Dick gets Wally to confess his feeling for Artemis to him.**

* * *

He watched in horror as everything around him seemed to go in slow motion. The beam raced at her faster then he could react though. He was frozen. The beam hit her and she instantly vanished. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he barely heard M'gann screaming her name, before he screamed her name as well. **_"Artemis!"_** The sound ripped from his throat before he could even stop himself, he couldn't even think. He felt numb. _She's gone._ Was the only thought his mind was able to process. He would never see her ever again.

And before Aqualad was able to order everyone to the bio ship, everything around them started shaking like an earthquake. They all looked up and the mother ship was descending. He heard M'gann horrified gasp, and he could see Robin's eyes widen behind the mask. Everything started shaking more. Everything started to blur as he felt something hit his face, with enough force to make it sting.

He sat up gasping, something was grabbing onto him, _"An alien!"_ He rolled his whole body side-ways in an attempt to knock the alien off, he fell colliding with something hard, He heard someone yelp, as he yanked free from their grip, backing against the wall. All of this happened in a matter of seconds since Wally was a speedster, but it took his mind several more seconds to process what was going on.

He was panting as he leaned against the wall, he still felt disoriented, and he couldn't think straight. First he had been in the Arctic watching Artemis...die. And then He was fighting an alien somewhere?

"Wally?" He heard a voice question.

"Rob?" He replied hoarsely, his voice still thick with sleep.

"What happened?" He asked now that he was more aware. He looked around, he was in his bedroom at Mt. Justice, his sheets were all tangled up, and his bedding was half on the floor. He put his hand up to ohis face, where it was still stinging.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I tried to wake you up, but it didn't work."

"Did you slap me?"

"Hey! You didn't wake up when I was calling you or shaking you!"

"So you resorted to violence?"

"Yup."

Wally just rolled his eyes, before sitting back on the bed, taking a deep breath.

"What was it about?" Robin asked, sitting next to him, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"The simulation." Wally replied, feeling Robin stiffen next to him at the mention of it.

"About when Artemis died?" Wally whipped his head around to look at Dick.

"How did you know?"

"You were screaming her name in you sleep."

"Oh." Wally replied, his face turning slightly red.

"Seriously Walls?"

"What?"

"How long is it going to take you to just admit that you _like her?_ That simulation should have showed you that life is way to short to have regrets. I should know." He muttered. Wally put a hand on Dick's shoulder squeezing it.

"You can't wait to tell people things like that. Cause you could wait, and wait and wait, and then one day they're just gone. And you'll never get the chance to tell them ever again." Dick said quietly, his words sending goosebumps up Wally's arms as his mind replayed Artemis' death over and over in his head.

Wally closed his eyes grimacing "I...I guess I've had...feelings, toward Artemis for awhile now but I...I never wanted to acknowledge them, you know? And now, I just keep remembering what Kent Nelson told me back in the Helmet." Wally started quietly. Dick nodded, he remembered Wally telling him about everything that had happened on that mission afterwards. "But I mean...I don't know what to do. During that training exercise when she...she...died, I felt like, like I wouldn't be able to keep going without her and, and-I don't know Dick, I actually _like her._ I know I flirt with girls all the time, but this is _different._ She just, She-"

"She won't let you get away with nothin'?" Dick asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"Yeah." Wally sighed, running one of his hands through his flaming red hair.

Both boys sat there in silence for several moment, before Dick broke it saying, "So you have a crush."

Wally waited a second before replying. "Yeah, I guess I do."

 _"Ooo,"_ DIck's voice took on a teasing tone. "Wally are o _pasiune._ "

Wally's face turned a brilliant red. "Is that the closest translation?!" He cried, embarrassed.

Dick let out a pixie laugh. "Yup. We don't have a word for 'crush' the closest translation is 'passion'" Dick said laughing. Wally just blushed more furiously. Causing Dick to laugh more. "Ține-te de ninja nebun de lilieci." **("Shut up you crazy bat ninja.")**

* * *

 **I decided to go with a more light hearted ending, since this turned out a little heavier then I intended. And of course, as most of you know by this point, the language they're speaking in at the 'Romani' and since Romani isn't a written language, then it's Romanian.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunhineGirl14**


	24. What Best Pals Are For

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything this week, I've been crazy busy/stressed with school and have had zero time for writing. Anyway, I plan on only working on my USM one-shot Collection 'More Than A Superhero' and this one-shot collection until January, and all my other stories and such are on hiatus until then. Hopefully, I can get some stuff prewritten then, and then I won't have to stress about updating them. And Then I'll also be updating my 'Spidey Clause is Comin' To Town' Christmas One-Shot Collection starting after Thanksgiving, or the beginning of December. I haven't decided yet. And Fantasygirl1329 and I have a '12 Days Of Snoggletog' Httyd Christmas one-shot collection which we will hopefully be finishing in December. And then I would like to make YJ Christmas one-shot collection, but I need a name for it. So if any of you have any ideas for names for that let me know. And if any of you have any ideas for Christmas/New Years one-shots on here let me know.**

 **And if you guys didn't know, November 11th, was Wally's b-day so I posted a standalone one-shot about that. And I plan to write another stand-alone one-shot For Dick's birthday (December 1st) So if any of you have any ideas of what I could do for that please let me know!**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Ailyn Vel: Thanks! Glad you liked it. =)**

 **Inthenightguest: Thank you so much! Your reviews are always so kind and encouraging, and always brighten my day as well. I'm glad to know that I'm making a difference and that people are enjoying my writing. =) And if you want to get an account, I would definitely say go for it! Even if you don't want to type stories, it is so helpful for favoriting, and following stories/authors and then you can PM with people. So if you get an account definitely let me know, because I would love to PM and chat with you. Again, thank you for being so amazing!**

 **Jeskifire: Thanks! Welp, here's another traumatic, too cute one-shot for you. ;P**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot! =D**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: In the middle of 'Performance'  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Angst, Fluff  
**

 **Summary: "I left you behind _because_ you know my backstory. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity." "Dude...That's what a best pal's for."** **  
**

* * *

Dick's POV

I stormed out of the train car. _Roy didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't KNOW Haley. Pop Haley would never do something like that. Roy didn't understand._ I finished zipping up my coat, that I had managed to grab last minute, as I continued to trek forward in the snow. I walked alongside the train cars stuffing my hands in my pockets.

 _This is all just too familiar._ I thought. The smell, the train cars, being up on the trapeze in the same old circus tent. It was like I never left. Sure it wasn't all the same performers. Of course, it wasn't. It was 6 years later, but some of them were the same. And Good Old Jack Haley was still there. I used to run alongside the train cars all the time, watching all the colorful posters wiz by as if it was the train moving alongside me instead of the reverse. I stopped dead in my tracks as I got to the car with _that_ poster. I didn't hesitate to look up at it though.

I turned to face it fully, a stabbing, tight pain going through my chest. I could hear Jack Haley's voice perfectly in my head as he announced us the last night of our performance. _"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ _He announced as we jumped onto the trapeze, doing amazing, death-defying flips. "The Flying Graysons!" The crowd cheered wildly the circus lights below us, shining blindingly bright, the smell of peanuts, cotton candy, animals and just the smell of the circus all around as we grinned, waving to the enthusiastic crowd below-_

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a beeping in my ear. It took me a few seconds to realize it was my communicator going off. I hastily pulled one of my hands out of my pockets, tapping the communication device.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied still a little dazed from being pulled out of my memories.

 _"Dude, where are you?"_ The voice of a certain redheaded speedster questioned.

"Confidential mission, uh-from Batman," I added hastily.

"Wow. You know what I'm doing?" Wally said nonchalantly. _Although it sounds like there might be some sarcasm in there._

 _"Making a baloney sandwich. Kinda like you just did." Ah. Yeah, definitely sarcastic._ I thought bitterly. I wasn't in the mood for this.

 _"I talked to Tornado. You guys are not on a mission. Not an official one anyway."_ I sighed, knowing there was no way of avoiding telling him what happened.

"A friend. Jack Haley-"

 _"The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?"_ Wally questioned, curiosity and surprise obvious in his voice.

"Yeah," I said dejectedly. "He's implicated in this, global crime spree. Someone in the show's dirty but I _need_ to prove Old Jack is clean or he might lose the circus."

 _"Then why not bring me along? I know your backstory."_ Wally said, his voice giving off shock and a little hurt. _"I know what that circus means to you."_ He said. His voice dropping a few decimals concern evident in his voice. _"It's where you grew up. It's where you lo-..."_ He paused almost as if he was unsure if he should continue. _"lost your-"_

I cut him off already knowing what he was going to say. "I left you behind _because_ you know my backstory," I said a little sharper then I had intended to. "I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity," I said changing my tone of voice so it wasn't as harsh as before. I wasn't mad at Wally I just...He knew about my past and what I was feeling and The rest of the team didn't know me as well. I couldn't deal with the emotions. That's why I didn't tell Wally. That's why I didn't let Bruce get involved either. I didn't want to show emotion or feel anything right now, and both of them would make me feel things. I'd rather be numb. Just like my hands felt after standing out here in the snow so long. I clenched the fabric inside my coat pockets. I'm not sure if it was out of the need for warmth, or out of the nervous, angry, sad, _emotions_ I had bottled up inside me.

 _"Dude...That's what a best pal's for."_ Wally said seriously.

I remained silent, staring at the poster a few more moments before I continued walking. I knew he was right, but I couldn't deal with this right now.

 _"That's my job bro. I'm supposed to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."_

I sighed. I knew he was right. But I still didn't want to admit it.

 _"I can still come out there. Just send me your coordinates. I can be there in-"_

"No Wally," I said firmly, but without anger this time. "I need to do this. Alone. Without you, without Bruce. I just...I need to do this on my own, okay?"

 _"Just don't do anything you'll regret okay? Just...remember to do what they would want you to."_

I stopped walking once again, letting the snow silently fall around me for a few seconds.

"Okay," I said quietly.

 _"And just make sure you're back before Christmas because I will never forgive you if we miss our chance to pull that Santa Clause Prank on Kaulder, Connor and Miss M,"_ Wally said, his voice taking on a lighthearted tone in an instant.

I cracked a smile. An actual, genuine smile, for the first time since the mission. "Will do." I said, "And Wally?" I said quickly before he could hang up.

 _"Yeah?"_

I paused a moment, looking up at the moon shining brightly. "Thanks."

 _"No problem dude. That's what best pals are for."_ I smiled again, hearing the call end. I stood out there a few more seconds, before turning back to go to the train car the bunks were in, Wally's words still echoing in my mind, causing a slight smirk to stay on my face until I arrived at the train car.

* * *

 **I'm pretty proud of myself for this one. I sat down and got this whole thing knocked out in an hour.  
**

 **Also! I tried something new here. I'm pretty sure this is the first 1st person one-shot I've done in this collection. So let me know how you guys like it. I prefer to write in 3rd person, but it just felt more natural to write this one in 1st person. And I discovered while reading a fic the other day that I just really do not like reading in 2nd person. Idk why I just really don't like it. And if you don't know what that means, 1st person is saying "I did this" 2nd person is saying "You did this" and 3rd person is saying "They did this" or "He/She did this" anyway, just wanted to let y'all know, for any of you out there who don't know all of those writer's terms. =)**

 **Again, if y'all have any ideas for Christmas or New Years One-Shots or an idea for the 'Dick's b-day one-shot please let me know!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	25. Telling Jokes No One Understands

**Hey guys. =)**

 **This was super fun to write. Not the best thing I've ever written, but definitely one of the most fun to write. This one is about all the quotes and references Wally and Dick make, and no one else gets them, and just thinks they're crazy. Which I totally got the idea from this from me and Fantasygirl1329, because we quote, and make references and have inside jokes so much that it's not even funny. _Seriously._ We were in choir yesterday and we were singing Pat-A-Pan and in the song there's the word 'Robin' and we both just looked atg each other and started grinning because, YJ Robin, and DC Robin and it was just funny. Anyway, the title for this fic is based off of the song "For Forever" in the musical "Dear Evan Hansen" the line it came from says "Quoting songs by our favorite bands, and telling jokes no one understands, except us two." Also, a great fic I recommend is "Far Across The Yellow Frield" by CamsthiSKy. It's based off of "For Forever" from DEH, only with Wally and Dick. It's amazing. I'll have a list of who said all the quotes and what all of them are from at the end.**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Inthenightguest: I actually do have some tips. (On of the problems with fanfiction is you can't see the rating system and guidelines and all that until you have an account, but normally you wouldn't get an account until you've seen those things!) Anyway, I'll just compare the ratings to movie ratings. K is the same as G. K+ is the same as PG. T is the same as PG-13. M is the same as R. and MA is Mature Adults, and is above are. BUT if you get an account you are able to filter it so that when yo're scrolling through the different forms and stuff it only shows you K-T fics. Which is what I have it on since I never read anything above T. I totally get that. My parents didn't want me to get an account at first because someone I know was reading the rated M fics and stuff, but I showed them that I had filters on, and that I don't write bad stuff, or read bad stuff on here. It's kind of like with YouTube. There are a ton of great channels, and youtubers, and videos on there and it can be super helpful and fun, but there's bad stuff there too. Just like with everything in our world, there's always going to be some bad with the good. But out of whatever bad reviews I've gotten on stories, or PMs the good ones definitely out number the bad ones. And You can turn the PM function off, or (since I have some really great friends on here and I like PMing them, but I don't necessarily want just anyone to PM me) You're able to block certain people from PMing you. Which I've never had to do, but the option is there. Overall I think fanfiction is a fun website to be able to express your thoughts and ideas for fanfics, and is a great community. IF you or your parents have any other questions, feel free to leave them in a review, or if you get an account feel free to PM because I would love to help. And Feel free to show my response to your parents if they want to read it. I'd love to be of help anyway I can. Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the different POV. Again, thank you so much for your reviews. =) They always brighten my day. I'm glad you're enjoying the one-shots! ;)  
**

 **Ailyn Vel: Glad to here it. =) Thanks.**

 **Jeskifire: Yup. He's a good friend. :) Thanks. I'm glad people have been responding so positively to something new. =) I like changing it up a little, every now and then, and testing out different writing styles. It's always fun to experiment.**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot. =)**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: Season 1  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

 **Summery: Several times that Wally and Dick quote, and tell jokes that know one else understands. =)  
**

* * *

1.

Wally burst into the med bay at Mt. Justice. Batman had finally allowed him to go see Dick. Dick had gotten injured on a mission and Batman had made Wally get checked out in a different part of the med bay, because he had gotten knocked unconscious. But that was _nothing_ compared to what happened to Dick. Dick had a huge somewhat _deep_ cut across the entire front of his chest, and they had to do surgery to fix it. Leaving Wally to pace around outside the door, slowly wearing a hole in the ground.

But _finally_ Batman had cleared him to go see him. He had taken off, using his super speed the moment the words had left Batman's mouth. He came to a screeching halt next to Dick's bed. His best friend didn't look great, but he looked a heck of a lot better then the last time Wally had seen him.

Dick chuckled slightly, wincing as it jarred his injured chest. "Eager much KF?"

Wally just sat down in the chair next to the bed bouncing his legs. "Dude, don't do that again. You totally scared us all. We thought you were a goner for a minute."

"Yeah, yeah. I know totally _un_ asterous of me."

"Seriously dude? Unasterous? That is literally the exact same as disastrous."

Dick just grinned, and they slipped into comfortable silence for a few seconds. "So what'd they say?"

Dick grimaced. "They said it will heal, but I'll have a nasty scar."

Wally's lips twitched into a smile. "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Dick laughed weakly. "I know right? Pain, love it." They both laughed.

* * *

2.

Wally zipped into the kitchen, opening the fridge, rummaging through it. His brow furrowed in confusion as he continued to rummage through it. _It should be here._ He heard someone else in the kitchen, so he whipped his head around to the counter, where Artemis was seated on one of the bar stools eating _the last pudding cup._

Wally slammed the fridge shut, gasping in horror. "You ate the _last pudding cup?!"_ Wally cried, staring in horror at Artemis.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" She said rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Yes! I was saving that since yesterday!" Kid Flash cried indignantly "Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" Wally shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. Robin came racing into the room.

"What happened?!" He asked. He came as soon as he had heard Wally quoting Mulan.

"She ate the last pudding cup!" Wally said gesturing wildly.

Robin stared at her in horror before he finally just sighed sadly. "No respect." He said shaking his head sadly.

Wally shook his head in agreement. "No respect at all." The redhead said finishing the quote. Artemis just rolled her eyes walking out of the room.

"Dorks." She muttered.

* * *

3.

The Team watched from down below as Robin and KF were up on the trapeze, swinging and doing flips, Robin was obviously more skilled in it then Kid Flash, but KF wasn't half bad either. After years of being best friends with Robin, Robin had taught him several gymnastic, and acrobatic moves. Unfortunately, he still wasn't anywhere near as good as Robin, and he lost his grip on the bar, gracelessly falling into the net below. Robin, did a flip, landing on the platform above, peering down to make sure Wally was alright. "You good KF?" He shouted.

"Yeah. Nothing more then a little bruised pride!" Wally called up, his face flushed from embarrassment, and from the workout.

Robin cackled, before swinging down, landing perfectly on the mats below.

The others clapped, cheering as he took a bow. Wally rolled his eyes muttering something that sounded like "show off."

M'gann happily floated over to the two, giving Robin a quick hug. "That was amazing Robin! It's like you were flying!" She squealed excitedly.

Wally stood there dumbstruck for a moment before spluttering out, "That wasn't flying! That was just falling with style!"

Robin just grinned, cackling once more.

* * *

4.

The team was on another undercover mission. M'gann and Artemis were back up, waiting in case they needed to move in. Connor and Kaulder were guarding Wally and Dick as they quickly counted the crates to make sure they were all there.

The could hear both of them mumbling numbers over the mind link as the swiftly and silently counted them. _"38...39...40...41."_ Wally muttered over the mind link counting the last of them.

 _"41!"_ Dick's voice rang through the link in a Scottish accent, as he grinned in real life.

 _"Dude! I was just about to say that!"_ Wally complained in their heads, shooting Dick an exasperated look. Dick just cackled over the mind link (which they didn't even know was possible) as the others looked around at each other confused. Before shrugging it off, as they finished loading the cargo onto the bio ship.

* * *

5.

KF slid wildly across the ice, groaning as his head collided with the hard wall of the ice skating rink. _Stupid team. Stupid ice villains. Stupid ice skates. Stupid super speed not working on the ice. Stupid, stupid, stupid."_ KF thought, quickly trying to get to his feet, only to fall forward on his face again. An explosion rocked the whole building as one of Artemis' explosive arrows went off.

"Are you going to come help Baywatch?" She shouted at him, in an annoyed voice, sliding away from the ray of ice that was shot where she was standing moments ago. "I'm _trying."_ Kid Flash growled, once again stumbling to his feet.

The Team had been trying to decide where to go for their team bonding activity. And everyone but Wally had voted ice skating. So here they were at an ice skating rink. And out of _every friggin' ice skating rink in town_ the _one_ that they _happened_ to go to just _happened_ to be attacked by Killer Frost and Captain Cold that day.

Super speed already did not mix with ice so he wasn't exactly thrilled about skating and now he was most _definitely_ not thrilled about skating.

20 minutes, and one destroyed ice skating rink later, the cops were dragging the villains away, and the team stood there taking in the damage.

"Well, that was totally disastrous. Heavy on the dis." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Perhaps it would be wise to choose a different activity in the future." Kaulder said, nodding in agreement.

Wally threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. " _I_ wanted to go bowling!"

Dick giggled, being the only one to get the joke. The others just nodded. "Perhaps bowling would be a better idea next time." Kaulder agreed, looking at the destroyed ice skating rink once more.

* * *

6.

"You loose Robin! I have the high ground!" Wally said triumphantly, pointing his 'light saber' at Robin. Robin just grinned.

"That may not be to your advantage!" He said, swiftly, slashing his light saber at Wally's feet. Wally stumbled trying to avoid it. And in his attempt to dodge it he fell on the ground. Robin, not missing a beat, lunged at him. And Wally used both hands to defend himself with his light saber, as Robin pushed against him.

Finally, Robin managed to knock Wally's light saber away, and he pointed his light saber at Wally, the beam being mere inches away from the redhead's throat, as Robin pinned him down. Robin grinned, cackling. "You loose, Flash Boy." Wally threw his hands out in a sign of surrender before grinning as well.

"Fine. Take your weapon. Strike me down! And then, your path towards the dark side will be compete." And with that Robin impaled Wally with the light saber, as he cackled evilly. Wally gasped dramatically, making a choking sound, before dying.

Robin threw his light saber to the side, still cackling evilly. "I will now be known as, _Darth Robin."_

The Star Wars like scenery, began to fade around them. Dick offered a hand to KF, which he quickly accepted, Robin pulling him to his feet. "Thanks so much Zee! That was totally whelming!" Robin said, Wally grinned, nodding in agreement. They had somehow managed to convince Zatana to to cast an illusion in the training room so that it looked like the inside of a dark cave, and then they played Star Wars music over the Training Room's speakers, and Got their toy light sabers and Jedi and Sith costumes, and the illusion had caused their light sabers to look real and it was totally _awesome._

"That was totally wicked!" Wally shouted in agreement. Dick just laughed. Zatana rolled her eyes. "Sure, glad I could help." She said before leaving the room.

"Okay now you have to ask her out."

Then Wally and Dick left the room, Wally rubbing his sore shoulder from where Dick had punched him.

* * *

7.

Robin had finally told his secret identity to the team about a week ago. They were all surprised. Artemis was a a little furious at the trolling she had received from him at school, and Wally had barely stopped her from killing him right there, after chasing him around the whole cave.

"Hey guys!" Dick said jumping over the back of the couch, plopping himself in between Wally and Artemis. "Bruce said you guys can come to the manor for dinner!"

M'gann squealed, Connor and Kaulder smiled, and Artemis rolled her eyes, but a smirk was still on her face.

Wally just grinned shouting "Sweet! Nothing is better then free food! Unless it's moldy!" The 3 none humans just looked confused, Artemis rolled her eyes again, and Dick just laughed, playfully shoving Wally in the shoulder.

* * *

8.

"It's a Trap!" Robin shouted, running back towards them. The Team quickly pulled out their weapons and started fighting all the bad guys coming towards them.

"Seriously Rob? Is _now_ the best time to be quoting Star Wars?" Kid Flash said, punching a baddie in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Dude!" Robin cried, flipping onto the shoulders of a baddie, before knocking him unconscious. "You should be the first one to agree with me that it is _always_ the best time to be quoting Star Wars!"

"I will not confirm or deny that stateme- _Argh!_ " Kid Flash cried out, as one of the baddies grabbed his arm while he had been running at super speed, And it was yanked in a direction that arms are definitely _not_ meant to be yanked in, and then he was thrown into some crates against the wall.

"KF!" Robin yelped, as he finished fighting his current goon, before running over to the fallen speedster Robin quickly knelt down, turning over the groaning redhead. "KF, you okay?" Wally grit his teeth as he tried to sit up.

"I've been better." He said, grasping his arm that hung limply at his side. "Great. You dislocated it. I'm going to have to pop it back into place before it starts healing wrong."

Wally tensed, his breathing growing harsher as the words left Robin's mouth. "On 3 okay?" Wally just nodded tensely as Robin grabbed his shoulder.

" _1-"_ Robin was cut off by KF's shout of pain as he pushed his shoulder back into place. Wally gasped as Robin removed his hand.

"I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" He said through his pants. Robin grinned, knowing the speedster would be fine.

He quickly helped KF to his feet so they could rejoin the fight.

 _"Dude,_ I thought you said 3!"

"KF, you know I never do it on 3."

"I know but normally you do it on 2."

"Right so you were expecting it on 2."

"So you decided to do it on 1?!"

"Yup."

"...I hate you."

"I know you mean love!"

* * *

9.

"Robin! You have to go!"

"No KF! I'm not Leaving you." Robin shouted back, as he watched desperately as Wally stood, about to get engulfed by the lava surrounding him.

"Rob you have to! We can't both make it out of here! At least not alive anyway! You still have a chance. Just keep going without me!" Wally shouted, fear clear in his eyes.

"No!" Dick shouted back determinedly. "What about Ohana? Ohana mean family. And family means nobody gets left behind. I'm not leaving you!"

"Ahh! Rob!" Wally shouted as he lost his footing toppling backwards into the lava.

"KF!" Robin screamed, his hand still stretched out to where his best friend had been moments ago.

"Oh come _on._ Would you guys stop being so dramatic?"

"Thanks Artemis." Wally said glaring at the blonde, from his place on the floor, where he had fallen off the chair. Robin crossed his arms from his spot, kneeling on the couch.

"Seriously, aren't you too a little old to be playing 'The Floor Is Lava?'" She said exasperated.

Wally and Robin gasped in horror before saying at the same time. "You're never too old to play the floor is lava!"

"Now if you'll _excuse us_ we have a game to continue."

Artemis just sighed, rolling her eyes, before leaving the room, the sounds of the boy's dramatic voices fading as she went.

* * *

10

"Argh!" Wally cried out in frustration, glaring at the object in his hand, roughly setting it down on the counter, continuing to glare at it.

"Hey KF-Woah. What'd that pickle jar ever do to you?" Robin said, seeing the intense look Wally was giving the object. "This stupid thing won't open, no matter how hard I try." Wally growled

Robin smirked, picking up the pickle jar. "You see, that's your problem KF. You can't _try."_ Robin said easily unscrewing the lid, cackling as Wally stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Remember. Do or do not. There is no try."

* * *

11.

Robin growled looking around his room. "Where is it?" He wondered aloud, continuing to ransack his bedroom looking for it. Finally, he just threw his door open, shouting across the hall.

"KF? Where's my super suit?!"

"What?!" Wally shouted back through his closed door.

"WHERE'S MY _SUPER **SUIT?!** "_

"I, uh, put it away." KF's voice called back.

"WHERE?!"

"Why, do you need to know?!"

"I need it!"

"Nuh uh. Don't you go off doing those daring dos. We've been planning this meeting for 3 months!"

"the public's in danger!"

"My evening's in danger!"

"You tell me where my suit is Wally! We are talking about the greater good!

"The greater good?! I am your best friend! I'm the greatest good you're _ever_ gonna get!"

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Artemis shouted from down the hall. Wally opened his door, grinning at Robin who was wearing a matching grin.

"Here's your suit." Wally said tossing it across the hall.

"Wait, you actually had it this whole time?!" Robin shouted. Wally slammed his door shut. "Wallace open that door!"

* * *

12.

"And then the millenium falcon was just like-!"

"Uh, what's the millenium falcon?" M'gann's timid voice came, interrupting Wally and Dick's conversation .

Wally gasped "You haven't heard of the millenium falcon?! It's the ship that made the kessel run in 14 parsecs!" He shouted.

"12! It was 12!" Dick interrupted "14..." he muttered, disgusted.

Then he and Wally burst out laughing at their ability to perfectly insert the quote. "Dude, that was perfect!" Wally grinned.

"Um, so what's the millenium falcon?" M'gann asked again. "Alright Megalicious. Prepare to be educated. Wally said dragging her over to the TV as Rob set up "A New Hope" in the DVD player.

* * *

13.

Robin glared at his English homework. "Argh. This doesn't make sense! Who are my stupid teachers to tell me that whelmed is not a word?!" Robin shouted, finishing his rant, flopping onto the couch beside Wally, pouting slightly.

Wally just glanced over at him, before saying, "The Robin is not amused." Then Robin hit him over the head with a pillow.

* * *

14.

"Prepare to die sucker!"

"In your dreams Kid Crash." Dick said as Wally's car crashed into the side of the track.

" _What?!_ Dude! You totally cheated!" Wally said slamming his controller down next to him.

"What? Me? _Cheat?_ Inconceivable!" Dick replied, aghast.

Wally just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _sure."_

* * *

15.

Wally finally managed to roll himself out of bed at 10:47am on Saturday, from his bed at Mt. Justice. He and Robin had been up late last night beating their latest video game.

He got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen, wondering what to have for breakfast. _Chocolate milk sounds really good right now._ He thought. He got to the kitchen, and opened the fridge grabbing the milk jug, but was caught off guard by how light it was.

He shook it, and to his horror it was completely empty.

"Wh-What?! Who finished the milk And put the carton _back in the fridge_ after?!" Wally yelled.

He saw Connor get up from the couch in the den, coming over to him. "I did. Is there a problem?" He said gruffly.

Wally suddenly broke into a grin. "Wait, Connor. You finished the milk?"

"Yes. I already said that. You got a problem with that?"

"Dude!" Wally shouted to Rob, who was also sitting in the den. "Connor finished the milk!"

Dick grinned back at him. "No way."

"Yes way."

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing." Dick cackled.

Superboy looked back and forth between them. "Am I missing something?"

Both boys just continued to laugh until finally Wally said, "Well, let's just say if irony were strawberries-"

Dick cut him off "We'd all be drinking smoothies right now." They both burst out laughing again.

Leaving a very confused Connor standing there.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, even if you didn't get all the quotes. =) Let me know how many of the quotes you knew!  
**

 **Sorry this felt a little choppy, with how many parts it was broken up into.**

 **A/N: Just so y'all know DEH = Dear Evan Hansen, Httyd = How To Train Your Dragon, and Rtte = Race To The Edge (a httyd TV show)**

 **Here's where all the quotes are from:**

1.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." ~Astrid (Httyd)

"I know right? Pain, love it." ~Hiccup (Httyd)

2.

"Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!" ~Mushu (Mulan)

"No respect." ~Tuffnut (Httyd: Rtte)

"No respect at all." ~Ruffnut (Httyd: Rtte)

3

"That wasn't flying! That was just falling with style!" ~Woody (Toy Story)

4.

"41!" ~Stoick (Httyd2)

5.

"I wanted to go bowling!" ~Luscious aka Frozon (The Incredibles)

6.

"You loose Robin! I have the high ground!" ~Paraphrasing Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: Revenge of The Sith)

"Take your weapon. Strike me down! And then, your path towards the dark side will be compete." ~Empire Palpatine (Star Wars: Return Of The Jedi)

"That Was Totally Wicked!" ~The random little boy on the tricycle (The Incredibles)

7.

"Nothing is better then free food. Unless it's moldy!" ~Fred (Big Hero 6)

8.

"It's A Trap!" ~Admiral Ackbar (Star Wars: Return of The Jedi)

"I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" ~Tuffnut (Httyd)

"I know you mean love!" ~(as much as I dislike this character, the quote fit.) Deadpool (Ultimate Spider-Man)

9.

"Ohana mean Family. And family means nobody gets left behind." ~Lilo (Lilo and Stitch)

10.

"Do or do not there is no try." ~Yoda (Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back)

11.

"Where's my supersuit?!" ~Luscious aka Frozon (The Incredibles) (Pretty much the whole iconic conversation is the same/paraphrased from the one between Frozon and his wife (who's name is actually Honey.))

12.

"You haven't heard of the millinian falcon? It's the ship that made the kellasl run in 14 parcecs! ~Rey (Star Wars: The Force Awakens)

"12! It was 12! 14...geez." ~Han Solo (Star Wars: The Force Awakens)

13.

"The Robin is not amused." ~Paraphrasing Tuffnut, "The Chicken is Not Amused") (Httyd: Rtte)

14.

"Inconceivable!" ~Vizzini (Princess Bride) (Everybody should know this quote)

15.

"Connor finished the milk!" ~Zoey Murphy (During the song "Does Anybody Have A Map?") (Dear Evan Hansen)

"If irony were strawberries, we'd all be drinking smoothies right now." ~ A meme of Ozai talking about how he was a father who attacked his son after his son told him he wanted to use his powers for good, and he was voiced by Mark Hamill

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that one-shot (even if it was a little different then normal)**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **(BTW I will be doing a special Thanksgiving one-shot! And if any of you have any ideas for a Christmas one-shot on here, or for Dick's B-day one-shot please let me know!)**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	26. Failsafe

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the lack of/inconsistent updates. I wanted to get a Thanksgiving chapter out on Thursday but that didn't happen (I'm still writing it and will post it as soon as I finish typing it) I have a TON of practice to do for my recital on December 8th, I'm playing the piano and singing 'Mary Did You Know?' at the same time, and it is WAAAAAY more difficult then it sounds. I practiced for like an hour and a half yesterday, and will most likely be doing the same today. And don't even get me started on school. Life has just been CrAzY. Anyway, I'll try to get everything written that I need to. And in case you didn't see, I posted a one-shot collection for YJ Christmas One-Shots! And I AM taking requests! =) so be sure to head on over there, and post/PM me your ideas for Christmas one-shots. The Title is "Christmas Chaos!" I think that's it. I hope y'all enjoy this one-shot. =)  
**

 **Shout-Outs!:**

 **Inthenightguest: Yeah, I know how it is. =/ My best advice now is to wait till your sister can show you unfortunately. What's her account on here? (just want to know if I've heard of her) Good! I'm glad you recognized some, and enjoyed it! =P Thanks for the ideas! Unfortunately I've already started writing the Thanksgiving one-shot with an idea another user gave me. BUT I would love to use that same idea for a Christmas one-shot! So thank you for your idea! I will definatly put it to use. :) No prob! Happy to listen. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Ailyn Vel: Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thanks, I went back and fixed it. ;) thanks for pointing that out, and for your review! :)**

 **Jeskifire: Yeah! I'm glad. Lol, me and Fantasygirl1329 are using quotes/making references ALL the time. It's hilarious. Lol, yeah, it's a classic and I just HAD to include it in here. I've seen one before with Batman and Alfred and it is HILARIOUS. Thanks so much! I'm glad you got the quotes/references! I was a little hesitant to post this at first in case no one got the references, but there was enough variety in fandoms that everyone seemed to get at least a few of them. So I'm glad everyone liked them! This was definitely one of my favorites to write. =) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: T (because I'm paranoid)  
**

 **Time-Line: Right after "Failsafe"  
**

 **Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**

 **Summery: Wally and Dick talk after the Failsafe simulation.  
**

 **WARNING: This contains major spoilers for "Failsafe" if you haven't seen that episode yet.**

* * *

Dick walked down the halls of Mt. Justice deep in thought. The simulation was still weighing heavily on his mind. It had been scary. Batman had told the team they would be attending therapy with Black Canary until further notice, But Dick hadn't really gotten to talk to Bruce much. And to be honest? He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Bruce would tell him he did what he had to do, and that he did the right thing. He didn't WANT to hear that. He didn't want the right thing to be sacrificing his teammates for the sake of the mission. But Bruce didn't get that.

And while he was still…traumatized, by the exercise. He was really worried about Wally. When they had first woken up the normally talkative speedster was completely silent. He didn't say anything for the rest of the night, and when he woke up the next day he had been back to his bouncy cheerful self acting as if nothing had happened. Robin had hacked into Black Canary's files and seen that she said Wally was choosing to not acknowledge anything that had happened and was in denial. Rob knew he'd never admit that what had happened to Artemis was effecting him this much. He had seen how much Wally cared for her. Even if Wally couldn't see it. And he knew that the simulation was weighing just as heavily on the red head as it was on everyone else.

When he stopped walking he found himself at Wally's door. He considered knocking but he knew that would give the speedster enough time to put on a mask before opening the door, so he decided to just walk in.

…

Wally was pacing around his room running his fingers through his hair. He was fine. He was _fine._ He didn't need any stupid therapy sessions. It wasn't effecting him at all.

And he most defiantly did NOT care about Artemis. Nope, he defiantly didn't. He didn't know why everyone was making such a big deal about it. It's not like he was the only one who reacted when Artemis died. He had only reacted to her death as the death of a teammate. Nothing more. He didn't care about her, they fought and argued and it didn't matter. It didn't matter how he reacted when he thought she had died. It didn't matter that he felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. It didn't matter how clearly remembered the snow and the cold beating on the exposed parts of his face, as he watched her get disintegrated right in front of his eyes-before he was even able to react, because he was too _shocked_ to react. He remembered how raw his throat felt as he screamed her name, and how the snow stung his eyes as they widened. His blood turned to ice. He couldn't feel anything, or hear anything. He couldn't even THINK. The only thought that was repeating in his mind was _Artemis is dead. Artemis is dead. Artemis is dead. Artemis is dead. Artemis is dead. Artemis is dead. Artemis is dead._ He went from feeling cold and numb to his whole body feeling as if it was on fire in a moment.

He'd kill them. _Every last frickin' alien was dead,_ if it's the last thing he did. He remembered the feeling of false hope. He had to believe it was a teleporter because if it wasn't he didn't think he could move on. He wouldn't be able to do anything. He needed her. He needed his Spitfire. Kent Nelson's words echoed in his head. Another stabbing pain of guilt going through him as he remembered the former Dr. Fate. And then when Martian Manhunter had told him that it wasn't the Zeta beam radiation, that they were all gone. His Uncle, his Aunt, Artemis, his team, _the entire Justice League._ Rob telling them that they still needed to destroy the mothership, to save the earth, was the only thing keeping him going at that point. And when he and Robin had been trapped together. Exchanging final words, and going through the motions of their handshake one last time, before grabbing hands and being blown up in a fiery explosion. It was _terrifying._ All he had felt was fear and hurt and loss and he was happy to die at that point, beside his best friend. If Rob had died without him he wasn't sure he would be able to move on after that or keep fighting anymore. As much of a mess as he was at that point, that would have been his breaking point. And even now he didn't know how he would get over this.

He wondered how the team was holding up. They had hardly spoken since the training exercise. He wondered how Rob was holding up. Being forced to be team leader like that and go into the mothership, knowing it was a suicide mission. Wally wondered if Dick had known he would die there with him, going in. Did he do it because he didn't want to die alone? Because he knew Wally wouldn't have been able to go on? Or was there just no other way? As scary as those thoughts were, he couldn't find it in him to be mad at his best friend. They were all under so much stress, and to be honest there was no other way he would've rather gone out in the simulation.

Gosh it was all such a mess. And he couldn't shake the feeling, _what if it was real?_ _what if it_ is _real? What if the whole waking up part is just a dream, and we really did die? Or what if we didn't die, and we wake up back in that world? What am I going to do if Artemis is still gone if we wake up? What would I do if she died in real life? What would I do if I had to live without her?_

These thought plagued Wally's mind like an endless nightmare, he shut his eyes leaning against the wall trying to steady his fast shaky breaths. But all he could see when he shut his eyes was Artemis dying. _Over and over and over and over and over and over and over-_

He was jarred out of his thoughts when his door burst open. He let out a strangled sounding gasp, his eyes flying open as his mind and body were thrust into fight or flight mode as he was consumed with panic.

 _They couldn't see him like this. It didn't effect him. He didn't care about Artemis. He was fine. He was_ fine.

He locked eyes with the intruder. Or at least he tried to, but their eyes were blocked by pieces of tinted glass.

Rob.

Robin quickly closed the door behind himself looking at Wally. He examined him. The redhead had been leaning against the wall, but was now standing up, his posture was stiff, and his eyes were wide, glazed over with fear? Panic? Pain? Or maybe it was a mixture of all three. His breaths were coming out fast and shaky, as if he had just run a marathon being chased by Zoom. His hair was a mess, it was messed up from him running his fingers through his hair, and from the several laps he had run around Mt. Justice trying to clear his mind to no avail. He was sweating, and from the almost dried wet smudges on his face it looked as if he had been crying earlier too. Or almost crying at least, and he had scrubbed at his eyes trying to get the tears to stop.

Wally looked at Robin who was staring back at him. He couldn't see the boy's eyes. But he suspected the were bloodshot from crying and the lack of sleep everyone was suffering from, since all of them except maybe Artemis who had died too early on in the simulation was having nightmares. Robin's clothes were super wrinkled, as if he had slept in them not even bothering to change out of his clothes. He was wearing his scuffed black and white converse, and Wally knew one of the scuffs in particular had been from when Wally had pivoted on top of Dick's foot during a basketball game with the two boys and Bruce. Dick never had been able to get the scuff off. Not that he cared. Wally still had a black stain on the shoulder of one of his T-Shirts from when Dick was painting a model car of the Batmobile, and he had hit Wally's shoulder with the paint brush while he was making hand motions to go along with what he was talking about.

Wally also noticed that Dick must of been having a really hard time because he was holding Zitka his worn stuffed animal elephant that was named after his favorite elephant friend in the circus. He NEVER brought Zitka to Mt. Justice. He said he didn't want the rest of the team to know because they would tease him endlessly if they found out he still sometimes slept with a stuffed animal.

Dick took his shades off, walking over to where Wally was standing. "Hey" Dick said softly. sliding to the floor, against the wall Wally had been leaning against.

"Hey." Wally replied sliding next to him, trying to get his fast paced breathing under control.

"How are you holding up?" Dick asked cautiously, glancing over at his big bro.

"Fine. You?"

Dick chucked dryly. "Well by the looks of it I'm doing just as bad as you are." He said swallowing dryly.

Wally ducked his head, refusing to meet his best friend's eyes. Dick figured he should start talking since Wally obviously wasn't ready to talk yet.

"It was...terrifying." Dick started. "Being leader. That's all I wanted to be at first, and now...I don't know if I ever want to be leader. I, I felt like Batman. I felt that thing that drives him to sacrifice everything, at all costs for his mission. That was the terrifying part, and I always assumed that one day I would take on the mantle of Batman, y'know?" Wally nodded. They had talked about it before. What it would be like in the future if Dick became Batman and Wally became Flash. Pretty much all the proteges expect to take their mentors places when their mentors retire...or...or if something else happens. "But the thing is, after that simulation...I don't want to be Batman anymore." He could hear Wally's sharp intake of breath. This was huge. He was refusing to take on his mentor's mantle. It was a big deal. "I still want to be a hero, don't get me wrong. I'm all in for that part. But...But I don't want to be Batman. I could never do that to my friends again." Dick said his voice barely above a choked whisper.

Wally wrapped his arm around his trembling best friend, closing his eyes, a grimace plastered on his face. "I...I don't really know why I reacted that way. I've never cared about Artemis before, and we always fight. We hate each other. I mean we did. I did. But now I don't I just-argh. It's complicated." He groaned burying his face in his hands. Dick nodded, from his place curled against Wally. "But I mean...I don't know what to do. During that training exercise when she...died, I felt like, like I wouldn't be able to keep going without her and what if it was real? That's all I can think of. What if we wake up in the exercise again? What is it wasn't an exercise-? If It ever happened in real life, if you or Artemis, or Uncle Barry, or Aunt Iris, or the league and the team died, I wouldn't be able to keep going Dick. I already almost fell apart. But _What if it was real?_ I don't know what I would _do._ " He choked, scrubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand, desperately trying to get rid of the tears that were there. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally, both of them taking comfort in each other's presence.

...

It pained Dick to see Wally acting as if nothing was wrong, or as if it hadn't effected him when he was around everyone else (except Uncle Barry) But he didn't mind when Wally would just come into his room just to sit there, quietly with him. It could last for a few minutes or a few hours. Sometimes Dick would be on his laptop, sometimes he'd be reading a book. Other times Dick would sit in silence with him, or maybe they'd turn on a movie. They hardly talked, but it still helped.

And when Dick would have a nightmare in the middle of the night. Wally would always leave his door unlocked, for when the little bird would sometimes crawl into bed with him, hugging his stuffed elephant tight, with tear tracks on his face. Sometimes Dick would fall asleep immediately, just needing the presence of someone else in the room. Other times Wally would listen, and comfort him when he needed to talk about what happened in the nightmare. Other times Wally would make Dick hot chocolate like Alfred did when he had a nightmare.

They both had their different ways of coping. And they still had to go to therapy for awhile, even if Wally wasn't willing to admit anything to Canary about his feelings for Artemis, or anything else in the simulation that had effected him. They both helped each other cope and eventually the simulation was nothing more then a scar.

Because what else are best friends for, if not to be your unpaid therapist?

* * *

 **Bleh. Wasn't super pleased with the ending, But I wasn't really sure how to end it.**

 **And I know it's kinda similar to the "Pasiune" one on here, but I wrote this several weeks ago after re-watching Failsafe, and then when I wrote the Pasuine one then I realized these were very similar. *shrug* oh well! hop you still enjoyed it. =)  
**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	27. Thanksgiving At The Allen's!

**Hey Guys! Sorry this is so late. This is the Thanksgiving one-shot and I meant ot get it up last week but this annoying thing called life got in the way, unfortunately. Anyway it's up now.**

 **SHOUT OUT TO SAIREY13 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THIS ONE-SHOT! Thanks so much!**

 **Also, IMPORTANT A/N: I desperately need an idea for Dick's birthday one-shot that is going up Saturday. (I'll be posting it as a seperate one-shot. I also posted a separate one-shot for Wally's birthday. Which was on November 11) So if you guys have any ideas for that PLEASE LET ME KNOW either via PM or Review. Thanks!**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Jeskifire: Thanks. =) glad you liked it. Thanks! Honestly, I just try to imagine how _I_ would be handling the situation in is shoes. And I would _definitely_ be freaking out.**

 **Ailyn Vel: Ikr?! Thanks. =) Glad you liked it.**

 **Inthenightguest: Yup! (I haven't posted any one-shots on it yet. Only the A/N) Omt, that user name is hilarious. I love it. ;P No problem! I hope you can soon as well! Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. And as always, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: Season 1  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Fluff  
**

 **Summery: Bruce is gone on a mission during Thanksgiving so Wally comes up with a way to turn the holiday around for our little bird. =)  
**

* * *

"Dick?" Bruce said, swallowing hard after.

"Yeah?" Dick called back from inside his bedroom.

Bruce opened the door, and saw Dick sitting on his bed doing something on his laptop. "Hey Bruce." He said flashing him a quick smile, before his eyes returned to his screen.

Bruce came over and sat on the bed. "Dick, we need to talk." Dick looked up, worry on his face. He shut his laptop, and sat up.

"A lead on a mission came up and it has to be investigated immediately, and I won't be able to be here for Thanksgiving." Bruce said, hating himself for every word that left his mouth as he watched Dick's face crumble.

"I don't want to but-"

"I know. The mission is more important." Dick said, sighing.

"I'm sorry Dick."

Dick forced a smile. "It's fine. I can just hang out here with Alfred and we can celebrate a few days later or something." Dick said, clearly trying to hide his disappointment.

Bruce got up not knowing what else to say. "Alfred said dinner will be ready in an hour." Bruce said, pausing in the door way.

"Alright." Dick said quietly, going back to his laptop.

Bruce looked at him a moment longer, before he shut the door. Sometimes he really hated having to be Batman. He didn't want Dick to think that being Batman was more important then Dick was to him. But logically speaking, the mission was more important, as much as he hated it.

* * *

Dick growled, using more force then necessary to swing himself on the trapeze in the cave's training room. He released the bar he was holding, and flipped onto another bar, muttering under his breath. "stupid criminals...stupid mission..." He swung forward, letting go, and doing another flip, landing on one of the platforms, but he lost his balance. Luckily he was able to flip, and somersault to fix his landing. He growled again, standing up and stalking over to the punching bag in the training room, He punched, kicked, and attacked it, muttering insults and cursing the world, and it's criminals the whole while. "Stupid...never get a break...always criminals...stupid criminals...stupid...stupid...stupid." He grunted, glaring at the punching bag, when he missed a shot. Before he cried out punching it off it's stand, causing it to fall to the ground. "Stupid Batman!" He said kicking the fallen bag. If Bruce didn't have his stupid Batman duties then he'd be able to spend more time with Dick. Dick sighed. He knew that wasn't possible. The world needed Batman. Dick was just being selfish.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Dick whipped around, and saw Wally standing there awkwardly, still in his Kid Flash suit, minus the cowl. Dick gave the punching bag once last glare before turning his attention to Wally. "No."

Wally raised an eyebrow as Dick went over to the bench, taking a huge sip of his water bottle. Wally came and sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. Wally." Dick grit out.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"...Bruce is going to be on a mission during Thanksgiving." Dick muttered. Wally opened his mouth to say something but he cut him off. "I know! I know! I'm just being selfish. It's way more important for him to go on a mission, then be here then. It's just another stupid day. It doesn't matter. We can do it on a different day and it will be totally fine. I just ugh I don't know! I just wanted to be more important I guess. I know, I know. I'm just being selfish, it's stupid." Dick said, finished his rant.

"It's not stupid Dick. I get it. I was always excited for Thanksgiving, cause we would always go to Aunt Iris' house. The year Barry and Iris got married they went to the Garricks for Thanksgiving, and my parents went to the movie, and did who knows what else. They left me by myself all day." Wally laughed awkwardly. "It was one of the worst holidays ever. I remember being mad a Barry for taking Aunt I. away from me, and then I thought I was being selfish, since they were happy and they were allowed to do their own thing, and I shouldn't want them to be with me if they were enjoying themselves somewhere else, and all that stuff. But I mean, it's not wrong to want to feel loved, and cared about Rob. And yeah, the hero biz can really suck sometimes. Heck, it can suck a LOT of the time. But Bruce does love you. There's no way he WANTED to leave you. He just...will do anything for his missions." Wally sighed, a little annoyed. "But he does care about you Dick. And I can promise you, he cares about you more then any mission." Wally said, giving Dick's knee a comforting squeeze.

Dick sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just...wish it were different sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Wally slowly started grinning, as an idea formed in his mind. Dick gave him a weird look.

"What?" He asked, not understanding why Wally was grinning.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll see you at training later, k? Bye!" Wally said, shooting up from his spot on the bench, and racing out of the training room. Dick raised an eyebrow confused at his friend's behavior, before shrugging and heading to his room.

* * *

Kid Flash threw a punch at Robin, but Robin easily ducked and went to swipe the speedster's legs out from under him, but Wally jumped to the side, throwing another punch towards the Boy Wonder. They continued like this for several minutes before Wally broke the silence.

"So Uncle B. said you can spend Thanksgiving at our house."

"What?" Robin said, startled. Wally took advantage of his falter, and swept his legs out from under him, pinning him to the ground.

The training floor blinked with the words 'Fail' announcing Robin's failure.

"Yup." Wally said, grinning as he pulled Robin to his feet. "I invited Roy too, and the Garricks are coming over, and Agent A. can come too." Wally said, practically vibrating in excitement. Robin just stared at him with a blank stare. "Rob?" Wally asked, his smile faltering.

Robin's face broke out in a grin. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks KF!"

Wally grinned again. "No problem. You know, I was thinking maybe we could also invite..."

* * *

On Thanksgiving Day everyone was gathered together at The Allen's. Jay and Joan Garrick, Roy, M'gann, Martian Manhunter, Connor, Alfred, Dick, Wally, Barry and Iris were all there. Kaulder had had plans back in Atlantis and Artemis had said she was spending the day with her mom. But they all had a blast. And Dick would definitely remember this Thanksgiving for a long time. Thanks to his best friend.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter! Again, thank you to Sairey13 for this idea! I had a lot of fun writing it. =) (even if it is a up a little late)  
**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	28. Christmas Past

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm really sorry about just disappearing from fanfiction for pretty much this entire month. But I've been really busy/stressed and havn't had time for writing. We had two Chrsitmas parties at our house, and a family of 14 people over for dinner, my choir was singing in church, and we went to our friend's musical that was 2 hours away, I had a recital where I was singing/playing Mary Did You Know, which is really hard to do and I had to practice that in all my free time until the recital. And we had Christmas parties and performances to go to and Christmas shopping, and I still had school on top of that and I got so stressed out that I had an anxiety attack. (I think. I've had couple before but I haven't been like diagnosed with anxiety or anything like that. But after doing some research I think that's what it was) Sorry. I'm rambling now. Most of you probably just want to get onto the story. _Anyway_ I'm going to try and get the rest of my Christmas fics. One-shot collections posted before the end of December.**

 **Inthenightguest originally gave me this idea for my Thanksgiving chapter but by then I had already planned out the Thanksgiving chapter, but I liked it so much I decided to use it for my Christmas chapter! So Thank so Inthenightguest for this amazing idea! =)**

 **As you all know all the 'Romani' in here is Romanian since Romani is not a written language. And I did some research on Romani/Romanian/Gypsy Christmas traditions so all of the traditions this fic mentions are real. ;)**

 **A/N: I have a time-line on my profile for when all the events in YJ take place that my fics will go off of (no, it is not 100% accurate because in the show Wally isn't abused, but it's just the time-line all my YJ fics will operate on unless stated otherwise)**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Jeskifire: Yup! He is.**

 **Inthenightguest: Thanks! Also, I based this chapter off of the idea you gave me for a Thanksgiving one-shot. So thank you so much for the idea!**

 **Sariey: Thanks! This actually gave me a great idea for his birthday fic! (Idk when I'll get around to posting it. I wrote half of it and then I lost the internet connection and it got deleted and I have been too busy to rewrite it. =/)**

 **Ailyn Vel: Thanks!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: A little over a month after Wally moves in with Barry and Iris. Wally is 14 and Dick is 12  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort  
**

 **Summery: Wally and Dick talk about what Christmas was like back when they lived with their parents.**

* * *

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like?" Wally asked.

"What was what like?" Dick replied, confused. He turned to face Wally who was sitting on his bed at the manor, looking at a snow globe sitting on his nightstand.

"Christmas. Back at the circus, and in Romania." Wally said, his eyes finally leaving the snow globe and looking at Dick. The Snow globe was one of the few things he had from his old life. He had a few Christmas ornaments that they used to put up, which were currently hanging on the tree down in the living room. Bruce usually hired someone to decorate the entrance way and the room they used for parties, but Bruce Alfred and Dick (And some times Wally, Roy or some other Justice league member) would all decorate the living room, and the other rooms that were off limits to guests that they used frequently.

But the snow globe stayed in Dick's room all year round. It was one that his parents had given him their last Christmas together. It had a tiny Romanian castle in it on top of a hill and everything in it was covered in snow. And like all snow globes it created a blizzard inside it when you shook it or turned it upside down.

Dick crawled over to the side of the bed Wally was sitting on and reached over and picked up the snow globe. He held it up and looked inside it.

...

 _"Mami! Tati! Pot să-l deschid acum?" **("Mommy! Daddy! Can I open this one now?")**  
_

 _Mary Grayson laughed, throwing her head back. "Dați-i drumul." **("Go ahead.")**_

 _Dick ripped into the wrapping paper, and opened the box, pulling out something wrapped up in tissue paper.  
_

 _"_ _Ai grijă." **("Take care.")** His Father warned him. He slowed down, carefully removing the tissue paper wrapped around the item.  
_

 _"Wow." Dick breathed, looking into the beautifully made snow globe. It was hand made. Carved out of wood and carefully painted, with beautifully rounded glass encasing '_ _ _Castelul Corvinilor' **(Corvin Castle)** in a winter wonderland. He turned it upside down, watching as a flurry of snow flakes danced around the castle.  
__

 _ _...__

 _ _"Woah. Where'd you get this?" Wally asked, picking up the snow globe on Dick's night stand.__

 _ _Dick quickly snatched it away, gaining him a strange look from Wally. "Sorry." Dick said having the decency to look guilty. "It's just...from my parents."__

 _ _Wally blushed mentally slapping himself for having not figured that out sooner. It had Romanian writing on it after all.__

 _ _Dick carefully handed the snow globe back to Wally. "My parents gave it to me on our last Christmas together."__

 _ _"What castle is that?" Wally asked, feeling awkward for bringing up such a sore topic for his best pal, but Dick didn't seem to mind.__

 _ _"__ _ _ _ _Castelul Corvinilor."  
____

 _ _ _ _Wally paused a brief moment while he mentally translated it. (He was still learning Romani.) "That's Castle Corvin right?"____

 _ _ _ _"Yeah." Dick said, his mouth turning upward into a smile. "My parents actually got engaged in front of that castle."____

 _ _ _ _Wally smiled. "Cool."____

 _ _ _ _...____

"Well, we celebrate it from December 20th to January 7th. On December 20th everyone would make ham and we would have a huge feast. Everyone would decorate their tree on Christmas Eve and after we did, all the kids would go around caroling and dancing and performing for the adults. And on Christmas the adults would go out caroling that night. And, uh, some of them would dress up like goats."

Wally laughed, and Dick laughed along with him. "Why?" Wally said still giggling.

Dick sighed, exasperated. "I think it was to ward off evil spirits or something." Dick said. And when we went caroling people would normally give us some money, or food, or sweets or something. It was kinda like Trick or Treating, but at Christmas time...and the if people dressed up it was the adults...as goats..." Wally giggled again as Dick went on.

"Us kids were always in bed by the time the adults went caroling so we would always try to peer through the window and see if we could see and hear all the adults singing." Dick said his lips tugging upward in a smile.

"We also always had a special Christmas Eve Performance at the circus.. It was amazing they would have "snow" burst from the cannons, and everyone got these special costumes, and it was really cool. Probably my favorite performance of the year."

Wally smiled as he imagined a young Dick Grayson swinging from the trapeze with his parents, all of them decked out in colorful Christmas costumes.

"Almost every country has a Santa Clause, but ours was a little different. We called him _'Mos Nicolea'_ which pretty much translates to 'Old Man Nicholas'. He wasn't even a part of Christmas. He came on December 6th, which is _'_ _Ziua Sfântului Nicolae'_ St. Nicholas Day. On December 5th all us kids would clean and polish our shoes and we would leave them outside our door and in the morning we would wake up and they would be filled with treats, and little presents. And People said that if it snowed on St. Nicholas Day then it was Old Man Nicholas shaking his beard, and starting winter."

"Wow." Wally said. Of course both boys knew that that wasn't true, and that it wasn't a St. who lived a long time ago shaking his beard and causing winter to begin, but nevertheless Dick still liked being able to talk about the stories and traditions of his people, and Wally liked learning about the culture his best pal was originally from.

"So, are their any traditions you sill do from there?" Wally asked curiously.

"Sorta. Bruce and I both go caroling on Christmas Eve, normally with Barbra and her dad.-"

"Does Bruce dress up like a goat?" Wally interrupted, laughing.

Dick snorted. "Yeah _right._ That's be the day!"

Wally lowered his voice an octave trying to make it sound low and gravelly. "I'm _Goatman._ "

Dick burst out laughing, as did Wally, before Dick finally stopped laughing enough to continue.

"There was also that year you came caroling with us. And that really weird year where Catwomen joined us...And the first couple years I lived with Bruce I would put my shoes outside my bedroom door and he would fill them with treats." Dick said, smiling a little at the memory.

"Did you ever...have trouble adjusting? You know to celebrating it so differently?" Wally asked, his body language and facial expression taking on an uncomfortable tone. Dick knew Wally was still having trouble adjusting to living with Barry and Iris. He had only been living with them for about a month and a half and this would be his first Christmas living with them.

"Yeah. Bruce was great and all but it wasn't the same. I was used to waking up in our trailer to the smell of my mom making pancakes, and if it had snowed, going out and playing in the snow for hours, and then getting in and my mom making hot chocolate, and we'd sit around the tree, while my dad told stories of where all the different ornaments were from. Since the circus traveled so much we had ornaments from all over the world. We would open presents and then they would tuck me into bed, and they would go caroling and I would look out the tiny window by my bed ad see if I could see and hear them caroling."

"I wish...my parents had been like that. We didn't really all celebrate it together." Wally said, his eyes refusing to make contact with Dick's.

"It used to be fun and be like any other family's Christmas. Opening stockings and presents, watching Christmas movies, making cookies together. And stuff like that. But...the year my dad lost his job everything changed. That's when he started...uh, being, um, you know..." Wally trailed off awkwardly.

"I woke up Christmas morning, thinking everything would be the same as normal." He said laughing condescendingly. "I woke up and my mom left a note saying that she had taken another shift at the restaurant she worked at. My dad was still at the bar from last night. He came home barely and I asked if we were going to open presents, and he just gave me this, this _look._ I knew what was coming but-but I was still shocked for some reason. He slapped me. And then, then he just started _screaming_ at me."

...

 _Wally sat on the couch in the living room, still wearing his worn Flash pajamas that were getting too small from him. But last time he brought it up to his dad, his dad just got mad and told him he didn't have extra money to spend on clothes for him. His mom just sighed, telling him he knew better then to bring up such a sore topic for his Father, and that they would buy him new clothes whenever they got the money for it._

 _So he continued to sit alone on the couch bouncing his knees, looking at their old tree. (They had an artificial one and they had been using the same one since his parents got married, and it had definitely seen better days.) The tree that sat in the corner of their living room adorned with lights, and ornaments and the three stockings hung in a row on the mantle were the only signs of Christmas in the whole house. His dad didn't even bother putting up Christmas lights on the outside of the house this year. He claimed it was too much work and there was no point, since they'd be taking them down in a month._

 _Wally would be lying to say he wasn't a little disappointed at the fact that there were no presents under the tree, aside from the ornaments he had made at school for his parents that he had wrapped up and put under the tree. He wasn't even sure if they would like them. he could never tell with them. It seemed like they found something wrong with everything he did._

 _Wally's mom had left a note on the counter saying she had picked up an extra shift at work, and that she wasn't sure where his dad was and that he better not get into any trouble or make any messes while they were gone. So Wally had spent the whole morning sitting on the couch holding his stuffed bear dressed in a Flash costume. It was one of his birthday presents from Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. Wally smiled fondly at the memory. They had taken him out for the whole day and he had even gotten to spend the night at their house! His parents didn't even tell him Happy Birthday. His mom had been gone by the time he woke up and his dad had merely grunted in acknowledgment when he had said goodbye, heading out the door to get in Aunt Iris' car._

 _Wally jumped, startled out of his thoughts, when the front door. rattled. He peered through the window behind the couch and saw his dad's car in the driveway. The front door slammed open, and then shut, and he heard his dad's boots getting kicked off. Wally hugged his stuffed bear tighter as his dad started to stalk off into the kitchen. Something felt off._

 _"Uh, dad?" Wally asked cautiously._

 _Rudolph, looked back at him looking startled and annoyed, having just noticed that his son was there._

 _Wally shrunk under his Father's angry gaze his blood going cold. "I uh, wanted to know when we were going to open presents." Wally said._

 _Rudolph's face contorted in anger. "YOU THINK I HAVE EXTRA MONEY TO SPEND ON YOU?!" Rudolph yelled, as he stalked towards his son's form. "Money doesn't grow on trees! You're such an ungrateful brat! I spend all my money on you and your mother! You think this house is free?! It costs money to pay bills, and to feed you!" Rudolph said, slapping his son across the face, and shoving him into the kitchen wall. Wally slid down to ground staring up at his dad in shock._

 _"Go to your room! And don't even think about asking for food! Maybe if you didn't eat today you'd appreciate the hard work I put in to feed you!" Wally nodded, frightened. And hurried to his room, shutting the door._

 _He hit him._

 _His dad hit him._

 _HIS dad HIT him._

 _Wally couldn't stop the tears racing down his cheeks, as he buried his face in his pillow, hugging his Flash bear. What started out as crying soon reached hysterics and he wondered why he wasn't good enough, or why he had to be so stupid to anger his father. Why couldn't he be good enough? After about 30 minutes of sobbing/crying hysterically he managed to calm himself down. And After that he never questioned why their were no presents under the tree, or why his dad had decided not to put up decorations that year, or why his dad decided to spend Christmas at the bar, or why his mom would rather spend Christmas working, or going to a party with her friends, instead of celebrating with her family. One year his parents had sent him to Uncle Barry's and Aunt Iris' for Christmas, and it was the best Christmas he could remember, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel hurt about the fact that his parents didn't even want him around or feel upset whatsoever that they wouldn't be with their son on Christmas._

 _..._

"Sorry." Wally said scrubbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Walls, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. Your parents were jerks. And I know that Barry and Iris would never do something like that to you." Dick said firmly.

"I know, I know." Wally said grimacing. "I just can't help but feel like I don't deserve to live with them or have them love me. I mean-"

Dick's own eyes burned as he heard his best friend talking so lowly of himself. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally in a tight hug. Wally let out a shaky breath, burying his face in Dick's shoulder.

"Walls, I know it's hard. And I know that it will be awhile before you completely believe this, but...You _do_ deserve to be happy. You're allowed to have good things happen to you without you feeling guilty about it. You save lives on a daily basis and you deserve to be with people like Barry and Iris who love you. Just cause you're a hero doesn't mean you don't need saving too." Dick said firmly, pulling away from the hug to make sure he was actually getting through Wally's stubbornness.

Wally cracked a small smile. "Thanks Dick."

"The past is in the past and it took me awhile to learn this, but sometimes you have to let the past go in order to move on. You don't have to forget about it. You can't and it made you who you are today. But you don't have to let it define or control you either. Okay?"

Wally nodded. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Wally broke it. "Did you just make a 'Let It Go' reference?"

"I was wondering if you would notice." Dick laughed.

"Come on. Alfred said we could help him make and decorate some Christmas cookies. And I think 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' is coming on later so if we hurry we should be able to watch it while we eat cookies." Dick said grinning.

Wally grinned back following him.

"Last one there is a Grinch!"

"Wallace! Using super speed does _not_ count!" Dick yelled after him.

* * *

 **Thank you again to Inthenightguest for this idea!**

 **Yes. People in Romania do dress up as goats to go caroling.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirk14**


	29. Busted

**Hey Guys! I've been crazy busy and haven't really had time to post. This is pretty short but I'll have a longer chapter next week. ;) Also, random note: I started using Grammarly (The free version, not the premium one) And it is amazing! If you double click words it will show you synonyms for them and when it finds mistakes, it actually tells you why it's a mistake. Like if you put a comma in the wrong place (one of my most common mistakes) It tells you WHY it shouldn't be there to help you avoid repeating the mistake. And it is absolutely amazing. So if you type anything, I highly recommend it!**

 **Shout-Outs:**

 **roxassoul: Thanks!**

 **Inthenightguest: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks again for the idea. ;) I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks for the advice! Thanks!**

 **Fantasygirl1329: Thanks. =) Honestly? I have no idea why it's a goat. There were a couple other animals they dress up as but I can't remember. But the most common one and the weirdest one was a goat.**

 **Jeskifire: Thanks! Yeah, I have so much random knowledge about Romania/Gypsies/Romani/know a bunch of random Romanian words after doing research for these one-shots.**

 **Britt30:** ** **Lol, thanks. Yeah, they're really fun to write.****

 **Britt30: Thanks! Also, I read your story Philia. It was great!**

 **Also: In case you guys didn't know, I have a timeline on my profile that these fics are based off of, and it says when they all take place. So if you want to know, then go ahead and check that out. ;)**

* * *

 **Rating: K+  
**

 **Time-Line: August 2008. Wally is 13, Dick is 11.  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor  
**

 **Summary: After 2 months of Wally and Dick keeping the fact that Dick revealed his identity to Wally a secret, somehow Bruce still found out. He is Batman after all.  
**

* * *

 _"And then Barry threw lightning at him to take him down! He said he'll start teaching me! Wouldn'tthatbesocoolifIcouldthyrowlightning?!"_ Wally said, his voice speeding up as he got more excited.

Dick laughed, shaking his head. He was one of the few people who could actually understand Wally when he talked at high speeds. Most of the time anyway.

"Is it really safe to have you throwing something like that around? I mean seriously, it's already a hazard to the world that you can trip at super speed. Now if you trip, you could randomly throw lightning?" Dick teased.

 _"Ha, Ha. Very funny. Anyway, did you want to come over this weekend." Wally said through the phone Dick was holding to his ear._

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, sure. I'll ask B. if I can come over. I'll call you back in 10 okay?"

"Got it," Wally said cheerfully.

Dick ended the call and headed downstairs to look for Bruce. "Bruce?" Dick called, once he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen," Bruce's voice called back. Dick went into the kitchen and saw Bruce sitting at the little table there working on his laptop, with several papers around him.

"Can Wally and I have a sleepover?" Dick asked, grabbing a cookie off the counter.

"Sure," Bruce answered offhandedly, not even glancing up from his paperwork. "How about you have it here this time?"

Dick froze. "What?"

Bruce looked up briefly before his eyes returned to his work. "I mean, he already knows your identity so why would it be a big deal if he came to your house?" Dick stood there slack-jawed, his cookie falling from his grasp onto the counter.

"W-What?! How did you know?!" He asked flabbergasted.

Bruce just smirked. "Because I'm Batman." He answered going back to his work nonchalantly. Dick just stood there gaping at him.

"Wait, really? Wally can seriously come over here?"

Bruce looked up from his work. "Sure."

Dick broke out in a grin. "Thanks, Bruce!" Dick said running over and hugging him. Bruce just smiled hugging him back.

Dick ran up the stairs, two at a time, running into his bedroom and catapulting onto his bed, and grabbing his phone and calling Wally. It didn't even ring once before Wally had answered it.

"What'd he say?"

Dick grinned. "He said yes and he said you can come over here for the sleepover!" Dick shouted into the phone.

"Wait _really?!"_ Wally said excitedly before he faltered. "Wait how did he know I knew your identity?! We were so careful!"

"Well...He's Batman."

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	30. Wacky Texts! (Part 3)

**Hey Guys! sorry for the longs hiatus. School has been crazy. I wanted to upload a real chapter, but I didn't have enough time to sit down and write it out how I wanted, and I wanted it to be good, so I decided to just do another Wacky Texts chapter. :) I've watched all of season 3 of YJ that is out so far, and oh my gosh guys, it is amazing! I highly recommend watching it if you haven't seen it yet. Also this is the 30th chapter in this one-shot collection! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I'm so excited to have gotten this far with this collection. I never thought I'd get 30 chapters in under a year! Thank you all again fro reading and reviewing!**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Ailyn Vel: Thanks :)**

 **Inthenightguest: Lol, same. Thanks! Kind of. I have some planned for while they're a little older. (Like next week's takes place right after Jason Todd dies, and Dick is already Nightwing.) And some of these texts take place around season 2. But I didn't really like how Wally and Dick interacted with each other in season 2, how they were always fighting so i'm not really sure how to write them in that season, but if someone had a request that took place in that time-line I could probably write it. ;) And I plane on doing 1 or two other one-shot collection series where they're older. One with Wally in the speedforce and when he comes back, and one when they're all older, and parents and stuff. :) But if you have any ideas for one-shots here where they're older let me know! I'm always open to new ideas. :)**

 **Jeskifire: Lol, yeah it would. ;P**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

 **Rating: K+**

 **Time-Line: These take place all over the time-line...  
**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Summery: Friends as good as Wally and Dick are sure to have tons of text conversations. Some of them a little more... _Interesting_ then others...**

* * *

 _D: "I just find. it so weird that our, reading voice? obeys instructions set! by little squiggles - and dots even! (if they) don't make sense;"  
_

 _W: Yeah_

* * *

 _W: I'm going to bed. Good night._

 _D: I was just about to test you the same thing. Good night._

* * *

 _W: Why do we have to do this again?_

 _D: Batman said so._

 _W: Yeah, but there are like a bajillion ways this could go wrong._

 _D: We have to do it. Batman said so._

 _W: Since when is that a legitimate reason?_

 _D: Since he became Batman._

 _W: Oh, right._

 _W: So all we have to do is wait in a haunted place for our friends to show up. No problem._

* * *

 _W: There's a spider hanging out out my wall. It looks super creepy._

 _D: You should have it bite you. Maybe it's radioactive._

 _W: No thanks. I choose life._

* * *

 _D: Ugh. This kid from school is texting me and he's being really annoying._

 _W: Is it Ryan?_

 _D: Yeah_

 _D: *screenshot of text messages*_

 _(Screenshot:)_

 _R: My brother is being so annoying right now. He keeps trying to borrow my car. I already said no!_

 _D: Yeah_

 _R: And he just keeps asking!_

 _D: That must be annoying._

 _R: doesn't he understand no is no? It's very irritating._

 _D: Yeah_

 _R: Stop saying 'Yeah' to everything!_

 _D: Ok_

 _(Screenshot)_

 _D: I literally only said it twice._

 _W: Wow. That is annoying._

 _D: *screenshot*_

 _(Screenshot:)_

 _R: Don't start with ok._

 _D: Alright._

 _R: My dad is being so unfair right now. He refused to buy me the latest iphone! The one I have is an entire year old!_

 _D: Wow. That sounds rough. I don' think I've ever heard of something so unfair in my entire life!_

 _R: Ikr? He is being completely selfish._

 _D: Yeah._

 _R: Quit with the yeah thing!_

 _D: Ok_

 _R: You are impossible._

 _D: Ok_

 _R: UGH_

 _D: Ok_

 _R: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING OK ALREADY?!_

 _D: How do you want me to respond?_

 _R: Got it_

 _D: Got it_

 _R: Or something like that_

 _D: Or something like that_

 _D: Got it_

 _R: Just actually say something!_

 _D: something_

 _R: Don't just say something! say...Ugh!_

 _D: Something Ugh!_

 _R: You are literally impossible._

 _D: That's not possible._

 _(screenshot)_

 _W: Remind me not to annoy you over text._

 _D: *thumbs up*_

* * *

 _D: Ryan texting me this meme. I literally have no idea what it means._

 _W: I'm confused_

 _W: Me too_

 _D: It looks like you just agreed with yourself. *laughing emoji*_

 _W: I did not! I was agreeing with you! But yeah, it does look like that.  
_

* * *

 _D: ETA?_

 _W: Right now._

 _D: You didn't have to reply once you got here._

 _W: Yeah, but I wanted to._

 _D: You are literally standing right next to me now. Why we still texting._

 _W: I have no idea._

 _W: want to go get some of M'gann's cookies from the fridge?_

 _D: Yes_

* * *

 _D: My backpack has gotten to the point where it's like Mjolnr, Only I can pick it up._

 _W: Bravo._

* * *

 _W: What's the worst that could happen?_

 _D: We could both end up dead._

 _W: Besides that_

* * *

 _D: Next time let's just plan on the plan changing._

 _W: Uncle Lenard was right._

* * *

 _D: Do you have everything?_

 _W: Yes_

 _D: Socks?_

 _W: Yes_

 _D: Towel?_

 _W: Yes_

 _D: Underwear?_

 _W: Yes mom_

 _D: Toothbrush?_

 _W:...Now I do._

 _D: Uniform?_

 _W: Yes_

 _D: Pet dragon?_

 _W: He's around here somewhere. But I think he escaped back to his dimension while I was sleeping last night._

 _D: Wally! I told you not to leave him alone!_

 _W: Oops?_

 _D: It's fine. I don't think they allow dragons on planes anyway._

 _W: Yeah. We probably wouldn't have even made it past security._

 _D: Agreed._

* * *

 _W: Can you help me with something?_

 _D: On a scale from 1-10 how dangerous is it?_

 _W: 11_

 _D: Okay, I'm in._

* * *

 _D: Hi, I'm bored._

 _W: Hi bored. I'm Wally nice to meet you._

* * *

 _D: That's weird. Every text you send me comes through twice._

 _W: That is strange._

 _D: Maybe your phone needs a DOCTOR._

 _W: Who?_

 _D: haha_

* * *

 _W: Thank you for nothing, you useless Wikipedia._

 _D: Lol._

* * *

 _W: *voice recording*_

 _W: *voice recording*_

 _ _W: *voice recording*__

 _ _W: *voice recording*__

 _ _D: Are you doing Moo Moo Meadows?__

 _ _D: Of course there are a lot of cows. It's moo moo meadows Wally!__

 _ _D: Moo Moo Meadows is really easy Wally.__

 _ _W: What?__

 _ _W: Ugh, I didn't mean to send you those recordings! I was sitting on my phone!__

 _ _W: I wasn't even trying to text you.__

 _ _D: You hit a cow?__

 _ _W: No__

 _ _D: Those recordings are hilarious.__

 _ _D: Yes you did__

 _ _W: No__

 _ _W: Maybe__

 _ _W: Possibly__

 _ _W: Maybe__

 _ _D: Just admit it it.__

 _ _W: no__

* * *

 _ _D: Artemis and Alfred__

 _ _W: Barbra and Bruce__

 _ _D: Cassie and Connor__

 _ _W: Dinah and Dick__

 _ _D: I can't think of any Es can you?__

 _ _W: No. We can just move on.__

 _ _D: ok__

 _ _D: You got anything for F?__

 _ _W: Flash? Do Hero Names count?__

 _ _D: Sure__

 _ _D: Flash. We still need a girl. I can't think of any though.__

 _ _W: Yeah me neither.__

 _ _W: Garf and...__

 _ _W: Why is this so hard?!__

 _ _D: idk...__

 _ _D: Hal and...__

 _ _D: I got nothing__

 _ _W: Iris and Ivo?__

 _ _W: Do villains count?__

 _ _D: sure__

 _ _D: Jason and Joan Garrick__

 _ _W: Kaulder and...__

 _ _W: I can't think of anything.__

 _ _W: Kat women?__

 _ _D: Haha nice try.__

 _ _D: Lenard and Lois Lane__

 _ _W: M'gann and Martian Manhunter__

 _ _D: N...nope.__

 _ _W: Lol__

 _ _D: Nightwing.__

 _ _W: How could you forget that?__

 _ _D: I just blanked for a second. Still can't think of a girl...__

 _ _W: Oliver and company.__

 _ _D: *laughing emoji*__

 _ _W: Oliver and Oracle__

 _ _D: nice__

 _ _D: P...I got nothing.__

 _ _W: Penysworth?__

 _ _D: yeah, no.__

 _ _D: Q...__

 _ _W: Quinn? Like Harley Quinn?__

 _ _D: Harley! We can use her name for H! So we have Hal and Harley. But I still can't think of a Q.__

 _ _W: Oh yeah! Me neither.__

 _ _W: Robin and Raquel__

 _ _D: Superboy and Selina__

 _ _W: Cat women?__

 _ _D: Yeah__

 _ _W: Tula and Tim__

 _ _D: U...__

 _ _W: are bad at this game? ;P__

 _ _D: No!__

 _ _D: But I can't think of anything for U can you?__

 _ _W: nope...moving on.__

 _ _D: Vertigo.__

 _ _W: Yeah. Any girls?__

 _ _D: Nope__

 _ _W: Wait we can do Queen Perdita for P.__

 _ _D: Yeah__

 _ _W: Wally and...__

 _ _W: I can literally only think of my name.__

 _ _D: Lol, me too.__

 _ _D: Now who's bad at this game?__

 _ _W: Haha__

 _ _D: X...__

 _ _W: Yeah no way are we finding someone for X__

 _ _D: Y...__

 _ _W: This game has made me forget the name of everyone I've ever known.__

 _ _D: same__

 _ _D: Zatanna and Zatara__

 _ _W: FINALLY WE DID IT.__

 _ _D: You know, most of it.__

 _ _W: But still.__

 _ _W: WE DID IT__

* * *

 _ _W: Stop judging me__

 _ _W: I'm not in control of what my brain thinks!__

 _ _D: sure Wally__

* * *

 _ _W: What did Bruce say__

 _ _D: I'll call you. It's complicated.__

 _ _D: Let's just say I'm moving to your house...until I graduate.__

 _ _W: Great. I'll set up the air mattress__ _ _.__

* * *

 _ _D: Ugh, I hate it when when stupid kids act stupid and make non stupid people think their non stupid kids are going to do stupid things because those stupid kids did stupid thinks. It's so stupid.__

 _ _W: I feel ya buddy.__

* * *

 _ _W: Wait, what bag do I normally bring when I got to Barry's?__

 _ _D: You're green lantern duffle bag.__

 _ _W: That's what I thought. Thanks.__

 _ _D: *thumbs up*__

* * *

 _ _D: Schnitzel.__

 _ _W: "By gosh watch your language!"__

* * *

 _ _D: In school today we each had to do a brief summary on two super heroes. I got Kid Flash and Miss Martian. My brief summary was "He's fast and she's weird."__

 _ _W: This is why we're best friends.__

* * *

 _ _W: I miss the good old days where the weirdest thing science could make was me.__

 _ _D: Me too buddy.__

* * *

 _ _W: Boom! Quip of the day! First down, Batman! Resume play.__

 _ _D: That is the most amazing text I have ever received.__

* * *

 _ _D: Oh my Thor! It's Thor!__

 _ _W: Oh my thor, you're right!__

* * *

 _ _D: You're right.__

 _ _W: It is definitely the end times.__

* * *

 _ _W: But what is they attack?__

 _ _D: "You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off."__

 _W: Thank you for nothing you useless birdbrain._

 _D: You know you love me_

* * *

 _D: Wish me luck on my tournament. We're going against one of the best schools in the state._

 _D: It's completely overwhelming._

 _W: Just remember, you're new couch is a humanoid fish, and everyone else there is a super cow of the sea._

 _D: Thanks, I needed that._

 _W: Stay whelmed._

 _D: Got it. Getting traught._

 _W: *thumbs up*_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon and Back! Bye!**


End file.
